Sooner or Later
by Adrian Jade
Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll hav
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sooner or Later

Author: Adrian Jade

Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing.

Disclaimer: I own Eve only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly.

John Cena groaned as he got out of his car, he was sore after his match with RVD. He walked into one of the local bars and had a seat and the bar.

"What can I get ya?"

The voice had come from the back room. It was distinctly southern but it was pleasant to listen to.

"I'll take a beer"

"What kind?"

"Doesn't matter" John replied.

The bartender walked out holding a Corona. John looked her over, she was about 5'8 with dark brown hair that was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a black t-shirt with white lettering that read YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE THIS.

After drinking his first beer he ordered another by the time he had finished his second beer he had forgot all about his aching muscles. He looked around the bar and noticed for the first time that he was the only customer.

"Kinda dead tonight huh?" he asked.

"What can I say I tend to scare people" the bartender said good-naturedly.

John was enjoying talking to her. He wasn't sure why but she was really easy to talk to and she was pretty which was always a plus. But there was something about her eyes that seemed to attract him. They were a pale blue but they also had a hint of grey.

"You have amazing eyes" he found himself saying.

The bartender blushed a little "Thank you"

"Hey you wanna play a game of pool?" John suggested.

"Might as well cuz I can't leave here till 1 anyways"

"Let's make it interesting… if I get a ball in a pocket then you have to take a shot and tell me one fact about yourself" John said

"Ok and if I get a ball in you have to take a shot and remove a piece of clothing" she smirked at him.

John racked up the balls and took the first shot he got two striped balls into the corner pocket"

"Looks like you owe me two facts" he smiled at her.

"Ok well my full name is Genevieve Marie Fuller but people usually call me Eve and I'm originally from Patterson, Georgia, I lived there till I was 10 with my mama then we moved here" she said before downing two shots of tequila.

"Looks like you've had a few shots before" John said.

"I was raised by my mom for most of my life and didn't meet my dad till I was 19, he was and still is a really big drinker so I do shots with him sometimes"

"Oh" John said.

John shot once again but missed. It was Eve's turn she grabbed a pool stick and chalked it up. She eyed the table for a few minutes before shooting. She got a ball in.

"Ok my friend off with a piece of clothing"

"My name is John I'm not sure if I told you that" John said. He didn't give his last name in fear that she might be a wrestling fan. He was having fun talking to her and liked that she wasn't treating him funny.

John took a shot and removed his shirt.

A half hour later John was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol he had consumed. He was now down to his white wife beater undershirt and his boxers.

"By the way John I am an awesome pool player" Eve smirked.

"Yeah well I let you win" John said rather drunkenly.

"Ok big boy it's after 1:30 what do you say I close up and then give you a lift to where you are staying" Eve suggested.

"If you say so" John had a seat at a table and immediately put his head down and fell asleep.

Eve laughed silently to herself as she looked at him. Then she began to close up the bar.

"Shit how am I going to get him dressed?" she said to herself.

She somehow managed to get the man dressed and out to her car without much trouble. She drove out of the parking lot and nudged the sleeping man in the passenger seat.

"What do you want?" he asked half asleep.

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"The Marriot" he yawned falling back asleep.

She pulled up in front of the Marriot and luckily for me she spotted one of my really good friends Tom Laughlin also known as Tommy Dreamer.

"Hey Tommy can you give me a hand" Eve yelled over to him.

"Playing designated driver again Evie?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess" she replied "he said he was staying here"

"By the way what are you doing here?" she asked.

"ECW has a show here tonight" Tommy replied "I thought your dad would have told you"

"Must have slipped his mind… oh well I'm sure he'll stop by and have a few drinks tomorrow"

"Probably" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Well if you see the old man tell him is oldest daughter says hi" Eve said.

Tommy helped her grab the now practically comatose John out of the car.

"I'll take him from here" Tommy said "go home and get some sleep"

"Thanks Tommy and it was nice seeing you again"

"You too Evie you should keep in touch more"

"Will do"

Eve got into her car and drove away. It was weird that her father hadn't stopped by at all to see her or even called her and told her he was in town. But then again her dad did what he wanted when he wanted to do it.

"Well he'll come by when he wants too" she told herself while entering her house.

Upon entering the house she noticed that her answering machine was blinking so she hit the little button to play her messages.

_Genevieve honey it's your mother. I'm just calling to check up on you and make sure everything is alright. Call me when you get this message._

Eve rolled her eyes while listening to the message sometimes she wondered if her mother knew she was 28 years old because sometimes she acted like Eve was 12. But then again it had always been just the two of them for a long time so she had to cut her mother some slack. The next message she knew right away.

_Eve it's your dad… I'm in town and I got you tickets for tomorrow nights ECW event, call me if you want to go. Bye._

"Dear old dad" Eve thought as she got into bed "always one to care"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sooner or Later

Author: Adrian Jade

Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing.

Disclaimer: I own Eve only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly.

Eve walked down one of the hallways looking for her father's locker room. She was humming softly to herself. She was in her own little world and wasn't watching where she was going and ended up bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry" she said.

He helped her up and she was met with a dazzling pair of blue eyes. She was stunned momentarily because she was staring at the man from last night.

"Hey Eve funny seeing you here" John said.

"Yeah… the same for you, how are you feeling?"

"I have a headache but that's bout it" he replied "you should have told me you were an expert pool player before we started"

"What and miss you wearing very little" she smirked.

"So what are you doing here … are you a fan?" he asked.

"You could say that" she said. "I'm visiting someone"

"Oh so you got connections" John said.

"Again I guess you could say that" she said "what about you are you a fan?"

"Of course"

"How did you get backstage?" she asked.

He bit his lip he still didn't want to tell her who he was especially if she was a fan, he didn't want to be treated any differently.

"I paid a security guard off" he lied.

She laughed a little "Ok I won't tell anyone but I have to go"

"Hey do you think I could get your number?" he asked.

"I don't know I mean I saw you in your boxers and wasn't really impressed" she teased him.

"Ouch that hurt" he pretended to grab his stomach as if she had hit him.

She took his hand and pulled out the pen that she had in her pocket and wrote down her number.

"Thank you ma'am" John wore a goofy grin.

"See ya around Goofy" she said.

"You know it Thumbelina" he replied back.

"I'm not that much shorter than you" she said.

"I know but I was keeping with the whole Disney thing and she was the only one I could think of"

"You really are Goofy and that is what I'm going to call you from now on"

She walked away and John couldn't help but watch her go. Once she was out of sight he did a stupid little victory dance because he got her number.

Eve found the room she was looking for. She knocked and waited for an answer. Her dad opened the door. He seemed to be happy she had decided to visit.

"It's been a little while hasn't it" he said.

"Yeah dad it has how have you been?" she asked.

"Good I guess" he said "haven't gotten into any trouble as of yet"

"So how are Jake and Kristin?" she asked referring to her two younger half siblings.

"They are good they miss you" he replied "you should visit more"

"You and I both know that Lori doesn't like me or mom" Eve said.

"Yeah I guess you are right" he said.

"So what's new in your life?" he asked.

"Nothing much I'm still working at Mike's place so I can pay off my student loans and I met a guy last night that might hold my interest from more than 5 minutes"

"Really didn't need to know that"

"Oh come on at least I didn't give you any of the gory details like the fact that I whipped his ass in pool and made him strip down to his boxer and I liked what I was looking at the boy had a nice package"

Her father glared at her. "you know what sometimes I really don't like you and this is one of those times"

"You love me don't try to deny it"

"Maybe when I'm drunk" he said joking.

"Hmm I might just have to find a chair and hit you with it" she said.

"Go ahead Genevieve Marie but remember who you are dealing with"

"Yeah… yeah Mr. Hardcore Extreme ECW guy blah blah blah"

"You are too much like me"

"Yeah one of my many less appealing qualities"

"Am I really that bad?" he asked.

"The worst" she replied "now I'm gonna go have a seat in the mosh pit"

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Have fun out there" she said before leaving.

He smiled stupidly at her.

"Don't ever do that again"

"Get out before I hit you with something"

"See ya old man"

She was walking back to the main part of the arena.

"Well if it isn't little Evie I haven't seen you since you were a little girl"

"Rob you are like 2 seconds older than me" she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I'm defiantly more than 2 seconds older than you"

"Whatever so how is my favorite stoner?" she asked.

"I am not a stoner" he pretended to take offense.

"Yeah and I'm a guy" she said sarcastically.

"Really damn you look like a chick to me"

"Look at my title it spins" he spun the center plate.

"And you say you aren't a stoner…"

"Seriously give it a try"

She spun the title

"Very nice now I have to get to my seat"

"Ok see ya"

Eve took a seat and looked around for John. She couldn't find him and gave up looking soon after. The show started and it was cool but her cell phone began to ring so she got up and went into the hall to answer it. Because she did that she missed John in the ring.

John came out and looked for Eve but he couldn't see her. He breathed a sigh of relief, he really didn't want to have to explain how he kinda lied to her. Well technically he didn't lie because he was an ECW fan.

After the event he saw Eve once again walking backstage. She was talking to one of the more known ECW superstars. She was smiling. John watched as the guy put his arm over her shoulder and they walked out that way. He couldn't help but feel a little jealious.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sooner or Later

Author: Adrian Jade

Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing.

Disclaimer: I own Eve only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly.

"So tell me about this John guy" Kristin giggled happily.

Eve slightly blushed at the mention of John's name. She felt giddy for the first time in a long time.

"Shut up" Eve laughed.

"Pretty sad that your 17 year old sister can make you blush over the phone"

"I am not blushing"

"Sureeeee" Kristin said skeptically "so does he know about dad"

"No and I don't want to tell him anytime soon"

"Why?" Kristin asked.

"Because I am more than just dad's daughter"

Kristin knew that Eve was being cautious because of her last boyfriend. It turns out that Mike had more interest in their dad then he did Eve and she took it really hard.

"Well Mike was a jerk and I still say you should have had dad put his head through a wall"

"Dad has enough trouble not getting arrested let's not add fuel to the fire"

Both girls enjoyed a laugh at their father's expense.

"So when are you going to come and visit again?" Kristin asked.

"I don't know" Eve said.

Just then her phone started beeping signaling that she had another call.

"I have another call I'll be right back" Eve clicked over to her other line.

"Hello" she said

"_Hey Sexy"_

"What's up John?" Eve asked.

"_I was bored so I decided to give you a call"_

"John can you hold on for like 2 seconds?" Eve asked.

"_Yeah sure"_

Eve clicked over to her other line, Kristin was still waiting.

"Kristi can I call you back?" Eve asked.

"Ok why?" Kristin asked.

"Because there is someone on my other line"

"Oh it's John isn't it?" Kristin asked in a sing song voice.

"Maybe" Eve said.

"It is… fine just don't do anything stupid" Kristin said.

"Gee thanks" Eve said sarcastically.

"You know I'm kidding" Kristin said "luv ya"

"I love you too and I'll give you a call tomorrow" Eve said before hanging up.

"Sorry about that" Eve said.

"_Don't worry about it" John said "who were you talking to on the other line?"_

"My little sister Kristin"

"_Is she your only sibling?" John asked._

"No I also have a younger brother named Jake, he's 22" she replied.

"_Lucky you I have 4 brothers and let me tell ya growin up in one house with 5 boys living under it wasn't a picnic"_

"I always wanted a big family like that but I was raised as an only child which sucked for me because it was lonely"

"_How can you have a brother and a sister and be raised as an only child?" John asked_

"Well they are half siblings on my dad's side and I didn't meet my dad till I was 19" Eve said "I was a child of an affair"

"_That's interesting to know" John said._

"One of those little facts that make me who I am" Eve said "my step mom hates me though which sucks because I am very close with my dad and half siblings"

"_Yeah well don't let her get to you" John said._

"I know you are right but I really don't see why she hates me so much it's not like I asked to be born"

"_Do you need me to come over and make you feel better?" he asked._

"You don't know where I live and no I think I'm going to be fine"

"_Just figured I'd offer"_

Eve laughed, John brought out a carefree attitude in her and she had only known him for about a day and a half.

"_So you never did tell me who you went to see last night" John said._

"Why do you wanna know?" Eve asked.

"_What can I say I'm curious"_

"More like extremely nosey" Eve said.

"I was seeing a friend" she lied.

"_A friend or a boyfriend?" he asked._

"A friend and for your information I'm single" Eve said.

"_Well I'll have to change that"_

"Good night John" Eve hung up the phone.

She sighed softly to herself as she laid in bed. She couldn't be falling for him she knew nothing about him.

"You don't even know his last name" she said to herself.

Plus she had lied to him the rational side of her brain screamed at her. But there was something about that blue eyed man that she wanted to get to know very intimately.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sooner or Later

Author: Adrian Jade

Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing.

Disclaimer: I own Eve only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly.

The radio was blaring Kelly Clarkson's Gone. Eve was working on her kick boxing skills in her driveway. It was a hot day but it felt good working up a sweat. She was singing along with the song while working out.

A black Lincoln town car was driving down the street.

"Dude pull over" John yelled as he grabbed the steering wheel.

"What the hell are you trying to kill us!" Randy exclaimed smacking John upside the head.

"Well pull over" John yelled once again.

Randy pulled over to the side of the road and John hopped out of the car. Randy rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend run up the driveway of one of the houses on the street. He watched as John picked the woman up from behind and he also watched as she elbowed him in the face.

"Oh my god John I am so sorry… you surprised me" Eve said feeling really bad.

"Damn woman I'd hate to piss you off" John held his nose which was now bleeding.

"Come inside and we'll put some ice on that" she led him inside.

Randy sat in the car chuckling to himself. But then he got bored and decided to go meet John's new little friend. The front door was open so he let himself in.

"Dude John you need to work on your finesse" Randy joked.

"Shut up man" John groaned.

"Ok John please tell me you know him because I'm not used to strange guys walking into my house" Eve said returning with the ice.

"Yeah I know him" John said "Eve meet my best friend Randy Orton, Randy meet Eve Fuller"

"Randy Orton the professional wrestler?" Eve asked.

"Have we met before because you look really familiar?" Randy asked.

"I don't believe so" Eve said really quickly.

She of course had met Randy Orton a few years ago he and his father had been at an ECW event she just happened to be at. They talked through the whole event and she had given him her number but he had never called and she really didn't care.

"Are you sure because I really feel like we know each other" Randy said. He was trying to remember where he knew her from.

"Dude take it easy you know thinking makes your brain hurt"

"Fuck you Cena"

"Wait… you're John Cena… the guy that lost the title to RVD… so that is why to were at that ECW event and you told me you paid a guard off but you didn't did you" Eve said she got up and left the house.

"Eve wait a minute let me explain" John said "Genevieve please"

"Genevieve I knew that I knew her from somewhere" Randy said "she's The Sandman's kid"

"Huh?" John asked.

"Yeah I met her a few years back at an event"

"She never told me" John whispered to himself.

He got up and went outside. Eve was sitting on a porch swing.

"So you are the Sandman's kid?" John asked.

'_That explains why she was with him when I saw her that night, so there was nothing to be jealous about because she was with her dad'_

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked "no you know what I don't even care please leave"

"Eve at least let me explain…"

"No leave now"

"Do you honestly want me to leave?" he asked.

"Yes I do so go"

"Ok I'm leaving"

Eve watched as both him and Randy left. She can honestly say she had never felt so betrayed in her life. She was actually beginning to fall for John and it turns out that he lied to her. Was he really that ashamed of what he did that he wouldn't even give her his last name, and why had he lied to her. But she wasn't innocent in this whole deal either it was just easier to be mad at him than at herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sooner or Later

Author: Adrian Jade

Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing.

Disclaimer: I own Eve only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly.

"Thanks dad for taking me on this raid of the WWE" Kristin said hugging her dad.

"You never did tell me why you wanted to come"

"I'm trying to help Eve" Kristin said.

"Is she ok?"

"Physically yes … emotionally no"

"What happened"

"So now I have to talk to John and see if I can convince him to go see her and make her listen" Kristin finished telling her father the story.

"But how are you going to do that what if he doesn't want to talk to her I mean she did lie to him?"

"But he lied to her too which makes him just as guilty as he is"

"Ok fine but be careful because Cena is a hot head"

"So are you" she stuck her tongue out at him before leaving.

As she was walking down the hall she had to mentally smack herself about a dozen times because there were way too many hot guys in one place. She sighed in relief when she found the locker room she was looking for. She knocked, a tall brown haired man with the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen opened the door.

"Can I help you little girl?" he asked.

"Are you John?" she asked.

The man smiled "You are a little too young to be looking for John aren't you?"

"Can I please talk to him?" Kristin asked.

"John you have an underage girl looking for a booty call!" the man yelled.

"Go sit down Orton before the permanent raging hard on you have goes to your brain" John said.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Well for starters you can tell me why you lied to my sister and then you can get your ass back there and make it right" Kristin crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well that depends who is your sister" he said knowing very well who this young woman was.

"How about I smack you upside that dumbass head of yours and then you can tell me who my sister is"

"Oh John you just got told"

"Randy if you don't shut up I'm going to kick your ass" John yelled at him.

"Yeah well I'm bored" Randy yelled back.

"How about you go find a diva to bother" John suggested.

"Good idea" Randy got up and left.

"Damn if I had known it was that easy to get him to leave I would have done that 3 hours ago" John said "come in we can talk now without being interrupted by the 17 year old boy in the 26 year old's body"

"So why did you lie to my sister?" Kristin asked.

"I'm not going to explain matters of the heart to a 10 year old" John said.

"I'm 17 you ass" Kristin replied.

"You want to know why I lied… well that's the million dollar question because I don't even know" John said taking a seat on one of the locker room's couches.

"You have to have some idea or else you wouldn't have done it… I mean I know why she lied to you"

"You do?" John asked with interest.

"Yes and I'll tell you after you tell me what I want to know" Kristin said back in her seat.

"You are an evil little girl" John said.

"I learned from the best" Kristin smiled.

"Ok I lied to her because I enjoyed the fact that she wanted to get to know me as me and not a John Cena the wrestler… do you have any idea how annoying that is"

Kristin gave him a look.

"I guess you do know how annoying that is"

"So does my sister which is why she didn't tell you that she was seeing our dad because her last boyfriend was obsessed with our dad and the only reason he went out with her was to get closer to him"

"I can see why that would make me a little cautious" John said "but how do I get her to talk to me"

"I thought you would never ask"

"Johnny… are you familiar with a band called Nickelback ?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

She told him the plan.

"Oh hell no I ain't making a fool out of myself like that" John protested.

"Fine but I happen to know she would love that" Kristin grinned knowing that he would do it .

"Is this actually going to work?" John asked.

"Yes it is and she's going to love it because Nickelback is Canadian just like her"

"Wait she was born in Canada?" John asked.

"Yeah, then her and her mom moved to Georgia but she is legally a Canadian citizen"

"Ok after the show I'll fly out and see her"

"You really like her don't you?" Kristin asked.

"Yeah I do and I can say that honestly" John said.

"Don't screw up again because our dad is very protective and he will beat you down with his Singapore cane and not think twice about it" Kristin warned him.

"Note taken" John said.

Kristin hugged him "It was nice talking to you John"

"You too Shorty" he said.

"Shorty I like that" she said before shutting the door behind her.

That night Eve was lying in bed thinking about how she over reacted about the whole John thing. She heard a guitar begin to play.

"Who the hell is playing a guitar at 2 in the morning?" Eve asked herself.

But then the person playing the guitar began to sing her favorite song. Far Away by Nickelback.

_  
_It was John he was playing a guitar in her driveway and singing her favorite song. She couldn't help but think it was incredibly sweet of him. But what was he doing outside in the rain playing a guitar and singing to her at 2 in the morning.

She ran outside in bare feet and in nothing but a thin t shirt.

"What are you doing here John?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have lied to you" he said. He stood there soaken went with an acoustic guitar.

"I'm sorry too for lying to you but also for flipping out I guess I liked you more than I thought and I was hurt when I found out you lied to me"

"I really like you too and that is why I picked that song because I've spent too much time far away from you"

She smiled at him and walked closer taking his face and her hands and she kissed him with everything she had. There they stood kissing in the rain.

"Kristin talked to you didn't she?" Eve asked.

"She just said Nickelback" John put his hands up in defense "she said they were your favorite band"

"Remind me to thank her" she kissed him again.

"I think we should continue this inside because it's kinda wet out here" he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down dumbass" she laughed.

"Nope not till we get inside so just relax and enjoy the view"

"Oh believe me I am"

"Hey save it for the bedroom" he said.

"Is that where you are taking me?" she asked.

"Well you know we should get out of these clothes before we get sick" he said.

"Oh I see"

He put he down in her living room.

"Thank you" she said "now I'm going into my bedroom alone"

"Oh hell no"

She started to run and of course he chased her.

"You shouldn't have done that" he said shutting the door behind him.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because that just makes me want you more"

She smirked at him "so you want me huh?"

"Duh"

"So if I remove this t-shirt what will happen" she asked removing the t-shirt.

"Then I guess I'll have to remove my shirt" he said shedding himself of his wet shirt. He threw it carelessly on the floor.

She walked over to him and unzipped his jean shorts.

"Just a little help" she said.

He smiled at her before pulling her in for a kiss.

"John?" Eve asked playing with his hand as they laid in her bed after a round of love making.

"Hmm" he replied sleepily.

"Will you sing that song again?" she asked.

He sang the song to her and when he was done he looked over and it looked like she was asleep.

"I love you Eve" he said.

"I love you too Goofy"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Sooner or Later

Author: Adrian Jade

Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing.

Disclaimer: I own Eve only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly.

"I gotta go" John hopped around trying to get his sock on " I was supposed to be on a plane like 2 hours ago"

"Well your lazy ass wouldn't get up" Eve slightly laughed at him.

"You didn't seem to be complaining this morning" he grinned at her.

"I believe it is you Mr. Cena who are complaining"

"Not about that" he kissed her lips softly. "I have to go but I swear I'll call you tonight"

"Gee and I was hoping his was going to be a one night stand" she rolled her eyes "you bet your ass you'll be calling me because if I have to call you Cena it'll cost ya"

She drove John to the airport and watched as his plane took off. She was going to miss him till she saw him again. Her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello" she said.

"_I told ya I'd call". _She smiled when she heard his voice.

"I didn't think it would be this soon"

"_What can I say I am amazing"_

She was walking out to her car still talking to John.

"_You know you sound really hot over the phone but you look even better in person"_

"Thanks" she blushed a little.

"_Someone is blushing" he teased._

"How could you possibly know that?" she asked beginning to walk to the car

"_Because I'm standing by your car"_

She looked up and there was John smiling at her. She ran and jumped into his and captured his lips with her own.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I figured me and you could take a road trip" he said.

"What the hell it's not like I have to work or anything"

"Good" he said.

They both got into the car and went back to Eve's house so she could pack. After that they hit the road again. They spent most of the time on the road really getting to know each other.

"Oh I almost forgot I promised my younger cousin Rory that she could come and visit would you mind if we picked her up before going to Albany?" John asked. "she lives in Ethica, New York"

"Yeah that would be fine" Eve said "how old is she?"

"She's 17"

"Just like my sister so maybe I'll have dad drop her off and your cousin and my sister could hang out I mean you are going to be spending all you time with me because I said so"

John laughed "forceful much?"

"You have no idea"

Eve pulled out her cell phone and dialed her dad's number.

"Daddy can you bring Kristin to Madison Square Garden tonight because I haven't seen her in like forever and we need to catch up" Eve said.

"_You owe her big time because she went to talk to John for you … did that work out?"_

"Well he's sitting next to me in the car so I'm guessing yeah"

"_Yeah I suppose I can bring her"_

"Thank you daddy and I can't wait to see you because I miss you"

"_You just saw me 3 days ago"_

"Yeah well I love you therefore I miss you"

"_I love you too kid"_

She hung up the phone and smiled at John.

"It's all set"

"So is Rory her real name or is it short for something?" Eve asked.

"Aurora" John replied.

"You know that was supposed to be my name" Eve said "but then my mom was in the supermarket and heard a mother yelling Genevieve and that is how I got my name"

"Yeah well I was named after my dad" John stuck out his tongue.

"Dude what are you 5?" Eve laughed.

"Yep"

They pulled up in front of John's cousin's house. He got out and knocked on the door. Eve heard a yell and a young girl jumped into John's arms. He spun her around a little in fun and then put her on her feet. He then put her in a head lock and gave her a noogie.

"You're an ass" Eve heard Rory say.

"Hurry up so we can go" John said.

"I can't mom has me watching Devin and Kaleb all day" Rory said.

"Hold that thought… Eve can you come here please?"

"Yes John" Eve said getting out of the car.

"Rory has to watch her two younger brothers today do you mind if they tag along?" John asked. He really hoped she said yes because he hardly ever got to see his favorite little cousin.

"Yeah sure" Eve said "I love kids"

"So John is this your girl?" Rory asked in a sing song voice.

"Yes this is my girl Genevieve Marie Fuller, Eve this is my cousin Aurora Lynn Baker"

"What's up with the middle names?" Rory asked.

"Yeah I was wondering about that too" Eve said.

"I don't know geez leave me alone" John said.

"So how old are your brothers?" Eve asked.

"Devin is 3 and Kaleb is 7 months old" Rory replied.

"Ok well let's get them ready and then we'll leave … John you wait out here" Eve said.

"Huh … why?" he whined.

"Because somehow you'll do something to slow us down you are forgetting cousin I know you like the back of my hand" Rory said.

"So how long have you and John been going out?" Rory asked.

"About 10 hours" Eve said as she helped Rory get the two little boys dressed.

"Ok" Rory laughed "well I just met you but I have to say you are one of the better ones"

"Thanks" Eve said finishing up dressing Kaleb.

"We all set?" Eve asked.

"Yep" Rory replied.

"Where we goin?" Devin asked.

"We're gonna go watch cousin John wrestle" Rory said picking him up.

"Who she?" he asked pointing to Eve.

"Her name is Eve she's John's girlfriend" Rory answered him.

"She pretty"

"Thank you cutie" Eve said.

Devin hid his face in Rory's neck but both girls could tell he was blushing because Eve called him cutie. They walked out of the house each with a child in their arms.

"While you lovely ladies were in the house I managed to put the car seats in the car" John said proudly.

"Yay! You are good for something" Rory joked.

"Just get in the car huh" John said.

John was now driving and Eve was in the passengers seat.

"Rory my sister Kristin is gonna be there tonight I think you will really like her so you two can hang out"

"Cool" Rory said "it's rare I get to hang out with people my own age"

"Don't worry about it Devin and Kaleb will be fine with me and John enjoy your night off"

"You sure they can be a handful" Rory warned them.

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Oh John I think you'd better watch you because Devin was flirting with your girl inside the house"

Devin once again hid his face.

"What can I say the little man has good taste" John said "but back off she's mine"

"No mine" Devin said.

"I don't think so little man"

"She like me better" Devin insisted.

"Oh really" John said.

"Yeah"

"Is that a fact?" John asked.

"Yep"

"Ok it's on"

"John what is wrong with you arguing with a 3 year old" Rory shook her head.

"Well he's tryin to steal my girl"

"Yeah I can really see how you can be threatened by a 3 year old" Eve said "what's he gonna do propose"

Both Eve and Rory laughed at this. John just continued driving but Eve could see that he was also sulking. She just rolled her eyes and started up a conversation with Rory. By the end of their trip Eve and Rory were the best of friends, it turned out they had a lot in common.

Kristin was waiting for them in John's locker room.

"Thank god you guys are here if I had to spend another moment with Randy I thought I was going to go crazy" she said.

"Oh come on you liked it" Randy said.

"Go take a cold shower" she retorted.

"Only if Rory joins me" he smirked.

"Randy I swear to god I will kill you" John threatened.

Randy took Rory's hand and kissed it.

"I am serious man she's 17 leave her alone"

Rory just rolled her eyes, she was used to Randy by now.

"You know Rory I called your house the other day I got into town early and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out you know I'd show you a good time"

An action figure came flying at Randy's head hitting him right next to the temple. Eve looked over at John who was getting more and more pissed by the minute.

"Imma say it one more time stop hittin on my cousin or so help me god you aren't going to like what I'm going to do to you" John said through clenched teeth.

"Chill John relax" Randy said "I have to leave anyways promo to shoot"

He kissed Rory's hand one more time before leaving.

"That man is a walking hormone" Rory said.

"Tell me about it I had to spend the last half hour with him" Kristin said.

"I'm Rory and you must be Kristin" Rory extended her hand. Kristin happily accepted the hand shake.

"Well you two go have fun we got the boys covered" Eve said.

"You don't have to tell us twice" Rory said. She and Kristin left the room as fast as they could.

"So Devin what do you want to do?" Eve asked him.

"Pway my Pokemon game" Devin said.

So John, Eve and Devin played the Pokemon game and of course Devin won because he was the only one to really understand how to play the game.

"I won" he said "now I gets a prize"

"What kind of prize cutie?" Eve asked.

"A kiss"

"Ok buddy come here and I'll give ya a kiss" John said.

"Not you stupids from Eve"

"How can I say no to that face" Eve kissed Devin on the cheek.

"Ha ha John go pway wif twaffic"

Eve burst out laughing. She laughed until her sides hurt.

"Oh my god I have never heard anything so funny" she continued to laugh.

"Did he just tell me to play with traffic?" John asked.

"Yep" Eve was still laughing. Devin laughed too.

"D where did you learn that?" John asked.

"Rorwy say it to Gweg all da time" the little boy replied.

"Who's Greg?" Eve asked.

"Rory and Devin's step dad" John answered.

Kaleb began to cry so John picked him up.

"I think he needs a new diaper" Eve said handing him the diaper bag.

"Ok let's change the lil man's diaper" John said in a baby voice. Kaleb was laughing at him. Eve couldn't help but like this side of John.

He began to change Kaleb's diaper. But then he went to grab the wipes.

"John look…out" but Eve was too late Kaleb peed all over John.

"Yuck… I can't believe he peed on me" John said trying to clean off his shirt.

"John just change the shirt" Eve said.

"But this is my favorite shirt" he said.

Later than night Eve had just gotten Kaleb to sleep and now she was reading Devin a story while John was out in the ring.

"So the princess kissed the frog and he turned into a handsome prince and they lived happily ever after" she was running her fingers through his hair. While he was laying against her chest.

"Read it again" Devin said.

"Again … silly boy I've read it 2 times already"

"Pwease" he begged.

"Ok one more time" she began read the story again.

"The end" she said.

"I wuv you Eve" Devin said sleepily.

"I love you too Devin, have sweet dreams" she kissed his forehead.

She looked up to see John standing in the doorway.

"You look so natural with kids" he said.

"I love them" she said "can't wait to have some of my own"

"You are going to be a great mom" he said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks" she said "all I want to do right now is go to sleep I'm exhausted"

"Well you go find the girls and I'll stay here with Kaleb and Devin"

She kissed him before leaving to go find Rory and her sister.

"She's gonna make some guy very happy some day I just hope that guy is me" John said after she had left.

A/N: Ok here's another chapter sorry it took so long I'm kinda suffering from writer's block I'll update all the stories that need to be updated as soon as I can. I have to admit I borrowed the "Play with traffic" thing from another fan fic but I thought it was really funny so I had to add it.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Sooner or Later

Author: Adrian Jade

Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing.

Disclaimer: I own Eve and Zoey only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly.

Eve sighed and kept looking at the clock, she hated her day job but it was what paid most of her bills and that is the only reason she kept it. She wanted to be a real social worker not some under paid assistant.

"Why did I even bother to get a degree in social work?" she asked herself as she tried to do the endless job of filing papers.

"Eve I need a favor" her boss Will Gibbons popped his head into the tiny office.

"How can I help you" Eve asked.

"DSS just dropped off a baby and we need someone to take care of her since we don't have any foster homes open at the moment"

"You want me to take care of a baby?" Eve asked.

"Well yeah you are a woman" he said.

"So just because I'm a woman that automatically means I know something about babies?" she asked.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes"

"So what's the problem?" Will asked.

"The problem is that you are being stereotypical assuming that just because I am a woman that I must know something about kids … what's next are you going to say I should quit working and get myself knocked up and into a kitchen somewhere"

"I don't have time for this so will you take the kid or what I'll give you paid vacation time for the time you spend with her"

Eve rolled her eyes "yeah bring her in"

Will returned to her office carrying a tiny baby in his arms. The baby was asleep in his arms, she has strawberry blonde curls and thick eye lashes.

"Her name is Zoey" Will said as he handed her over to Eve.

"How old is she?"

"The doctor who examined her said 4 weeks old"

"How did we end up with her?" Eve asked.

"Her mother was a junkie who left her in an ally"

The baby woke up and began to cry. Eve rocked her gently in her arms and whispered comforting words to the infant. She baby quieted down and look up at Eve with her big blue eyes and then stretched.

"How can anyone abandon a poor little baby?" she asked.

"Some people just weren't meant to be parents" Will answered.

Eve was startled because she had forgotten that Will was still in the room.

"You know I'm going to need to buy her supplies like diapers and bottle … just like that"

"Yes I know which is why I'm giving you your pay check early" he replied.

"Well little girl looks like you and me get to go shopping" Eve said to the newborn baby.

The baby cooed in her arms. Eve couldn't help but smile but she couldn't let herself get attached. Besides she was no way ready to become a mother I mean she lived in a small one bed room house … she couldn't raise a baby like that. Wow where was that coming from she didn't really know.

She took baby Zoey too Babies R Us but once she got there she had no idea what to buy.

"Can I help you find something?" one of the workers there asked.

"As a matter of fact you can I need some stuff for this little girl right here" Eve said.

"Aww is she your daughter" the woman asked.

'_Bitch do I look like I just gave birth' _Eve couldn't help but think.

"No I'm just her care giver for the time being" she replied.

"Oh ok" the woman looked at Eve strangely.

Eve ignored it and walked down the various isles with the woman who pointed out things that Eve would need to take care of the baby. After about 2 hours and $350 dollars later Eve returned to her home. The phone began to ring she quickly set the baby carrier on the floor and ran to the phone. Zoey was sleeping and Eve wanted some quiet time.

"Hello" Eve whispered.

"_Why are you whispering?" John asked._

"Long story" Eve said.

"_So I thought since I have the next two days off I could fly down and we could spend them together" John suggested "I thought you me hotel room … no clothes… soft bed"_

"As good as that sounds I can't" Eve said.

"_Why not I called your work and they said you were given some paid time off"_

"I don't have a babysitter" Eve said without thinking.

"_Umm ok why would you need a baby sitter?" John asked._

"For the baby" she said.

"_What baby … when did you get a baby?"_

"She was abandoned and somehow my boss roped me into taking care of her because there are absolutely no foster homes open and he didn't want to take care of her himself"

"_Damn you have a baby" he said._

"No I don't have a baby I'm taking care of a baby" she corrected him.

"_So why don't I fly down and we can hang out with the baby" John suggested._

"It's your choice … I mean if you want to spend 2 days with me and a newborn be my guest"

"_Ok well it is decided you, me and the baby will spend some time together"_

"You do realize she has a name" Eve said "it's Zoey"

"_Ok you, me and Zoey will hang out… better"_

"Yeah"

Eve heard Zoey begin to cry from the other room.

"Gotta go the baby is crying"

"_Ok I'll see you tomorrow"_

"Till tomorrow" she said hanging up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Sooner or Later

Author: Adrian Jade

Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing.

Disclaimer: I own Eve and Zoey only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly.

Eve sat at her kitchen table eating a bowl of Rice Crispies, Zoey was in her little baby seat. She was content just watching Eve. Eve had noticed that Zoey watched her like a hawk and cried whenever Eve was out of her sight. Eve looked at her watch and sighed it was 7 O'clock in the morning and she had probably gotten about 4 hours of sleep since the baby woke up every 3 hours wanting to be fed. Zoey started to softly cry once again. Eve stared at her for a moment.

"What could you possibly want?" she asked the crying infant " you aren't hungry and I just changed you"

Eve picked the baby up and she stopped crying immediately.

"I guess you just wanted to be held" Eve said.

"Don't get used to this kid because I refuse to pick you up every time you cry"

Eve got the bright idea that maybe if she and Zoey went to lay down they could both get a little more sleep before Zoey's next feeding. She laid down with Zoey on her chest, the infant immediately grabbed on to a piece of her shirt and that is how she slept. Eve must have dosed off herself because the next thing she remembered was waking up because of a flash.

She opened her eyes to see John standing at the foot of her bed grinning at her. She carefully moved the baby so that she was laying next to her and sat up.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"The spare key you hid in your window box" he replied.

"I'm not going to ask how you knew about that" she said.

"You two looked so cute so I found your camera and took a picture" he said holding up the camera for her to see.

"I am so tired"

"She keep you up last night?" John asked.

"She wants to eat every 3 hours I really have no clue how I'm going to get through this I mean I love my sleep"

"You'll find a way" John had a seat next to Eve on the bed.

"She's cute" he said getting a good look at the baby.

"She's beautiful" Eve stroked her soft baby curls.

"I know I have said this before but you are a natural with kids"

"That is why I became a social worker because I love children" she admitted "there is something about a child's innocence that makes me want to help them keep it any way I can"

"So what's her story?" John asked.

"Well her name is Zoey and she's 4 weeks old, her mother is a junkie who left her in an alley. No ideas who the father could be"

"How can anyone abandon something that is so little"

"I couldn't"

"I don't think I could either" John admitted.

John had never really had a fondness for kids. He told himself that he was too much of a loose cannon to want anything to do with raising children but seeing Zoey and knowing that she was a helpless innocent little baby brought out another side that he never knew he had.

"How about you get some rest and I'll take over baby duty till you wake up" he suggested.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah I mean we can't have fun if you are falling asleep on me" he smiled at her.

Gently he picked up the tiny baby and cradled her close to his chest. She cuddled closer to him in and her sleep and he couldn't help but smile. He walked out of the room with her so Eve could get some much needed rest.

About a half hour later Eve awoke to John gently shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open she smiled sleepily at him.

"Sorry to wake you but I don't know how to prepare a bottle" he admitted kind of embarrassed.

She giggled a little before forcing herself to get up from the bed.

"It's simple you go into a the fridge like so and grab one of the numerous bottle I have pre made" she said handing him a bottle.

"Next you put it in the bottle in a pan filled with water and let it heat. Then you test the bottle on your arm to make sure it is warm enough for her to drink but also cool enough so she doesn't burn her mouth"

"Gotcha" John said.

"Don't forget to burp her" Eve told him "use the cloth rag thing that I left on the counter because newborns spit up a lot"

"Ok we should be fine so go back to bed"

"Don't hesitate to get me if you feel that something is wrong"

"Believe me if she starts crying I will return her"

It felt to Eve that she had just closed her eyes when John entered the room with a wailing Zoey.

"I was burping her and she started crying and I didn't know what to do" John looked near tears himself.

"Relax John" Eve said taking the crying infant from him.

"Did I burp her too hard?" he asked in fear that he had hurt the tiny baby.

Eve walked back and forth gently patting the baby's back and was pleased to her a very loud burp emit from the infant.

"Are you serious how could something that small burp that loud?" John asked amazed.

"Don't ask me I have no idea" Eve replied "she's fine now she probably had a lot of gas and it was hurting her stomach so she began to cry"

"I'm sorry I freaked out" he said not looking at her.

"Don't worry about it I thought it was cute that you were worried about her it shows that you will make a great father one day John"

"Me … kids I think not I'd make a horrible father"

"So you don't like kids?" she asked.

"No I love kids they just aren't for me" he replied.

"Sure keep telling yourself that" she said handing the baby back to her.

"Keep an eye on her while I take a shower" she said sweetly.

She showered and dressed quickly. She went into the living room to find Zoey and John asleep on the couch. Just as Zoey had did with Eve she had a fist full of John's t-shirt. She smiled and grabbed her camera from where John has left it. She took a few pictures and went to grab a bite to eat. Her phone began to ring and she ran to grab it before it woke John and Zoey up.

"Hello" she said quickly.

"Eve it's Will they found Zoey's mother and we need you to go over and see if she wants to sign over her parental rights"

"Give me the address and I'll go over right now but know I expect you to make me a full social worker once this is all over with"

"We'll discuss terms upon your return" he said.

Eve grabbed her keys and kneeled next to John.

"I have to go out for a little while but I'll have my cell on me" she kissed him before leaving.

She drove to the address given to her and wasn't surprised that it was a bar. She walked inside the bar and looked around. It wasn't hard to find the person she was looking for because she was the only woman in the bar. Eve made her way over to the woman, she was passed out. Eve shook her awake.

"What do you want" the woman snarled.

"My name is Genevieve Fuller and I'm the social worker who is working on finding a proper home for your daughter Zoey" Eve said.

"Ugh I thought I was finally rid of her" the woman groaned.

"Well you can be I just need to ask you some questions" Eve had a seat across from the woman.

"Fine whatever" she woman waved her hand at Eve.

"Do you know who Zoey's father is so we can contact him?" Eve asked.

"Do you know it costs money to get an abortion?" the woman asked.

"Umm … yeah" Eve said.

"Yeah well that sucked"

"So do you know who Zoey's father is?" Eve asked again.

"Of course what do you think I am a slut" the woman snapped.

"Ok what's his name"

"He's some wrestler guy … John something" the woman appeared to be thinking.

Eve prayed that it was any other John than her John.

"Oh John Cena" she said "yeah you'd think I'd remember I mean it's on Zoey's birth certificate"

"Are you sure that it was John Cena?" she asked.

"I'd remember those blue eyes anywhere and that amazing body" her eyes got this lustful glint.

"Well I will take that information and give it to my bosses now I need you to sign these papers and give me Zoey's birth certificate and you will never have to see me again"

"What do these papers do?" she asked not bothering to read them.

"Once you sign them you are giving up your parental rights and allow Zoey to be adopted"

"Whatever" she said signing the papers.

Eve got up to leave.

"Just one favor make sure Zoey's parents don't tell her that her biological mother is a junkie"

"I'll see what I can do but the first thing is to contact Mr. Cena and see what he wants to do"

The woman nodded as Eve went to leave. Eve couldn't believe that her boyfriend was a father. Wait she was getting way ahead of herself … was she really going to take the word of this woman who was a self admitted junkie. She could have seen John on TV and decided to pin this baby on him. But what if Zoey was John's and how was she going to tell him?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Sooner or Later

Author: Adrian Jade

Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing.

Disclaimer: I own Eve and Zoey only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly.

Eve walked into her apartment. The whole ride home she was thinking of ways to tell John that he could very well be Zoey's father. But nothing came to mind, she decided to wait until she knew for sure that Zoey was John's. She could feel the throbbing in her temples increase at the sight of John playing with Zoey on a blanket on the floor.

"Hey there beautiful" John said standing up and walking over to greet her with a kiss.

She smiled weakly at him in return. His brow furrowed he could sense something wrong. Although they had only know each other for about 5 months he could sense when something was bothering her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I just have a bit of a headache" she said. It wasn't a lie because she did have a headache but she was leaving out the very important WHY she had a headache.

"Well I mean I was kinda hoping we could take Zoey to the park down the street" John said "but if you don't feel well then we'll stay in"

"No the park sounds like a fun idea" she said.

John picked Zoey up and once again walked over to her.

"Admit it you are getting attached"

"I am not I just think it's a nice day and Zoey could use some fresh air" he insisted.

"It's a good thing I bought her a carriage then isn't it" Eve teased John. He pretended to glare at her but continued to push the stroller.

They walked into the park, John had one arm wrapped around Eve's wait. To everyone there they looked like one happy family instead of a bunch of strangers.

"What a beautiful baby" an elderly woman said looking into the carriage "she looks just like her daddy"

John opened his mouth to say he wasn't her daddy but he stopped.

"Thank you" he said smiling.

She walked away and Eve gave him a look.

"It's better to let her think we are a happy family" he said softly.

Yo by Chris Brown blared from John's pocket. Eve laughed … only John would have that as his right tone.

"Yo RKO man what's up"

Eve took the phone from John.

"Randy he'll call you back later"

"_Why?"_ Randy asked.

"Because I said so" Eve hung up the phone.

"You know it would be a lot easier for me if my girl got along with my best friend"

"So get a new best friend" Eve retorted.

John took Zoey out of the carriage and took her over to the swings he had a seat and began swinging with Zoey in his arms.

"Oh that is so cute … John I think you are starting to get attached"

"I am not I just like swings" he said.

"Whatever you say big man"

They spent the rest of the day at the park enjoying each other's company. They both put Zoey to bed and retired themselves. The next morning Eve woke up careful not to roll over onto Zoey who had somehow found her way into Eve's bed during the night. She was sleeping soundly in between Eve and John. Eve looked over at John who was still sleeping with a big smile plastered on his face.

She tip toed out of the room and picked up the phone.

"Jase, it's Evie I need a huge favor"

"_What is it?" _he asked.

"I'm working on this case at work and I need you expertise"

"_Eve you know as well as I do that paternity tests are not what I do"_

"Please Jason I mean you are engaged to my best friend not to mention the only one I trust this is a very hushed case"

"_Oh is it a celebrity" _Jason asked intrigued.

"I guess you could say he is well known"

"_Who is it?" _Jason asked.

"Yes Dr. Jackson I am so glad you could fit me in on such short notice" Eve said as John walked into the room carrying Zoey.

"_Eve what's going on?" _Jason asked.

"Ok I'll see you at 2:30" she said.

"_Whatever see you then" _Jason said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" John asked as Eve returned the phone to it's cradle.

"Nothing it's just I used to get really bad migraines as a kids and now I'm getting them again"

John put Zoey in her bouncy chair and then had a seat on the couch.

"Come here" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it"

She did as she was told and came to sit in between his legs. He began massaging her temples . She moaned a little because he was doing a very good job at making her feel better.

"Does that feel good baby?" he asked seductively.

"Yes but stop it" she said.

"You know you like it" he kissed the sensitive place on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to sleep with you while Zoey is awake and in the same room"

She fixed her shirt and put some distance between her and John.

"Don't pout" she scolded him.

"But you turned me down"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You think I'm fat and ugly don't you" he pretended to cry.

"Yeah that's defiantly why I don't want to have sex with you" she replied sarcastically.

"See I knew it"

"I'm going to give Zoey a bottle try to be a little less PMS when I get back" she said.

Later that day

"Eve I'm going to the gym" John announced.

"Ok I'm leaving for my appointment anyways so I'll see you when I get back" she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You know you will" he smacked her ass as she was walking out.

She just shook her head and walked to the car with Zoey. She drove to Jason's office, he was waiting for her.

"So what is this whole thing about?" he asked her.

"You've heard of John Cena correct?" she asked.

"Yes my son is one of his biggest fans and runs around the house going you can't see me" Jason was definitely familiar with John Cena.

"Well apparently this little girl might be his daughter" Eve explained.

"And you have her why?"

"Well he's kinda my boyfriend" she admitted.

"You are going out with John Cena and you didn't think to tell Danny about it!" Jason exclaimed "all I hear is John Cena this and John Cena that … on second thought don't tell Danny"

"To make matters worse he doesn't know she is his or could be his" Eve said.

"Ok I'm confused"

"You see her mom abandoned her in an alley so my work managed to track her down and she told me that John was Zoey's father but I really don't want to worry him unless I know for sure she is"

"So how are we supposed to get a sample of his DNA?" Jason asked.

"I stole his toothbrush can that work?"

"You stole the man's toothbrush … you know what let's just get this done so you can leave because you have only been here 10 minutes and I'm already stressed out"

"Ok no problem just get some of Zoey's DNA and get to work"

"You do realize it will be 6 weeks before you'll get the results" Jason said.

"Are you kidding me?" Eve said.

"It's a very difficult process" Jason said and then he began to explain all that needed to be done.

"Fine whatever but get the results to me as soon as you can"

"Come on Zoe let's go find out if John is your daddy" she said in a baby voice.

"So what are you going to do if she is John's?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are dating him …"

"Let's find out if Zoey is John's and then we'll work from there"

"Well we're all done here I'll call you when I know the results"

Eve went home and put Zoey down for a nap. She pulled out Zoey's birth certificate from the file she had.

"Zoey Kovell Cena … well only time will tell if that is your real name"


	10. Chapter 10

John smiled as he taped the pictures of him, Eve and Zoey to his locker. He had been kinda depressed when he had to leave.

"Cute kid" Randy said having a seat next to John.

"Yeah she is isn't she" John grinned like an idiot.

"So I was thinking about taking Rory out and getting her drunk"

John said nothing which led Randy to believe that he wasn't paying attention. Randy waved his hand in front of John's face.

"What?" John said irritably.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Randy asked.

"No what did you say?"

"Never mind"

"So who is this little girl who you have become so attached to?" Randy asked "please tell me she isn't Eve's because that girl is too fine to have a baby"

"She's a little baby sitting experiment" John said.

"Looks more to me like two parents and a baby"

"Well it's not like that"

"Whatever you can deny it all you want but it looks like you have a baby"

"Who has a baby?" Paul Levesque asked.

"John"

"Jesus for the last time I do not have a baby she's just a little girl my girlfriend is taking care of" John yelled.

"Dude why are you getting all defensive?" Randy asked.

"Because you are an immature dork" John left the room.

"Man what did you do to piss him off?" Paul asked.

"Be damned if I know" Randy replied.

John had not idea why he had blown up at Randy. He knew that Eve was hading something from him and it was irritating him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Eve's number.

"_Hey babe"_ she said answering the phone.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked.

"_Giving Zoey a bath"_

"Oh give her a kiss for me"

"_Will do"_ she said.

"I just had a fight with Randy" he admitted.

"_What happened?"_ Eve asked taking the baby out of the tub and wrapping her in a towel.

"Randy was being Randy and I just went off on him"

"_I'm sure you two will work it out"_ she said.

"Eve is something bothering you?" he asked.

"_No why would you say that?" _

"Because you don't seem to want to talk to me" he said.

"_I'm just a little tired and I have another headache"_

"Oh yes those headaches" he was starting to think that Eve wasn't actually getting these headaches like she claimed.

"_I'm going to put Zoey to bed and then lay down myself"_ she said _"I'll call you tomorrow"_

"Ok baby I'll talk to ya later"

"_Have a good match and try not to get hurt"_

"I will I promise"

"_When is the next time me and Zoey get to see you?"_ she asked.

"Not for about 2 months"

"_Well know that we miss you"_

"I do" he said "and tell Zoey that John loves her when you put her too bed"

"_Oh now you love her"_ she teased him knowing that John was already attached to Zoey.

"Yeah well she's too cute not to love" he said "I'm going to miss her once she finds a home"

"Do you think they'll let us visit with her?" John asked.

"_I don't know"_ Eve said _"we think we might have found her birth father"_

"Oh really does he seem like a nice guy?" John asked.

"_From what I know yes"_

"Well if that's what is best for the little rug rat then that's good"

"_I agree completely"_

"Well I have to go" John said.

"_Yeah me too"_

"Bye"

"_Bye" _


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Sooner or Later

Author: Adrian Jade

Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing.

Disclaimer: I own Eve and Zoey only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly.

Road weary and aching all over John Cena dragged himself to the front door of what had become like a second home to him. He quietly stuck the key into the lock and stepped into the small 6 room apartment. It was humbling really because here he wasn't John Cena the rap artist / wrestler / actor, he was simply John. Pulling off his shirt and shoes in the living room he urged himself to walk a little further and then he could pass out. By some miracle he had made it to the bedroom. First he went over to check on Zoey, she was wide awake.

"Hey baby girl you should be asleep" he whispered.

Zoey just stared up at him with her big blue eyes and then smiled at him. He picked her and hugged her tightly to his chest. He would never admit this to anyone but he had truly come to love this little girl and it would be one of the hardest days when he and Eve would have to say goodbye to this beautiful baby. All the fatigue went away as he held Zoey in his arms, he figured she'd be hungry soon so he'd save both himself and Eve the trouble and give her a bottle now instead of later. As he sat feeding the baby he couldn't help but want to tell her about what he did on the road.

"I bet you missed me huh? Well it's ok if you did because I missed you too, I looked at those pictures Eve gave me before every match." Zoey greedily sucked on her bottle.

"You know I really can't understand how anyone would want to give you up, I mean you are perfect in every single way. I bet your adoptive parents are going to love you I mean who couldn't love you. I mean I love you and I know so does Eve. You know my friend Randy looked at those pictures and even he said you were cute which is a big step because he isn't a baby person. I got mad at him today but I don't know why, he kept saying that I was your daddy but that shouldn't bother me right. I just wish I knew what's been bothering Eve so badly. I don't know if you can tell but I really like her"

Zoey pushed the bottle away signaling that she was done so John put her on his shoulder and patted her back gently till he got two good burps from her. He moved her from his shoulder and she now comfortably rested in his arms.

"I bet you feel better now that your tummy is full don't you" he looked into her eyes and saw something that he had never in his life seen before and that was complete and total trust and love.

This little girl was trusting him to take care of her and love her, that thought alone scared and excited him all at the same time. He never had another person depend on him and only him before. Zoey brought her little fists up to her eyes and began to rub them. John watched as she slowly closed her eyes. He waited for her breathing to become even before he stood up and walked back into the bedroom. He placed Zoey back into her bassinet. He traced his finger over her sleep drawn features. At that moment he had never felt so much love for another person as he did for this little girl.

He crawled into bed and Eve as if sensing he was there cuddled closer to the warmth of his body. John felt content like nothing could ever hurt him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and that is the way it should be.

Eve woke up that morning and was pleasantly surprised to find John in bed with her. She must have been really tired because she didn't even hear him enter. She liked the feeling of waking up in John's arms and not only that but she managed to get a whole nights sleep. But Zoey was almost out of the crying in the middle of the night to eat phase. The way things were right now she woke up once at 5:30 to be fed and that was it. It was still pretty early so she decided to go back to sleep till Zoey signaled she wanted to be fed, cuddling even closer to John's warm body she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

_The delicious aroma of French toast filled her nose, John walked in with a tray carrying two plates containing French toast , scrambled eggs and bacon. He handed her one and she just sat there gaping at him for about 3 minutes._

"_You know how to cook?" she asked amazed._

"_Yep" he replied taking a bite of his food._

"_Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?" she asked._

_He laughed at her, that was one of the things he loved about Eve that she could always make him laugh. She wasn't "questionable" he like of the other girls he had known but she wasn't serious all the time either, she was just his._

"_Penny for your thoughts" she said._

"_Just thinkin bout how perfect you are"_

_She blushed and couldn't look in his eyes right away. He picked her chin up and forced her to look into his eyes._

"_What's the matter you can tell me"_

_There were tears in her eyes. John was truly confused now why was she crying. Eve got up and ran to the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach and then sat there breathing heavily. John was behind her rubbing her back, he had no idea what was going on but he was scared none the less._

"_Baby tell me what's wrong"_

"_I can't do this anymore" she said to herself._

"_Can't do what?" he asked._

_He felt her forehead, she was feverish._

"_Eve you need to calm down you are making yourself sick"_

"_You don't understand you don't know what I did" her normally pale blue eyes took on a desperate grey color._

_By this point John was fearing for Eve's safety. How can you still be here after what I did._

"_Sweetie I don't know what you did" he said._

"_I was just trying to protect you" she said "I lied and now when you find out you will never want to talk to me again"_

"_What did you lie about?" he asked._

"_I lied to you about Zoey… she's your daughter John"_

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

"_Here look at this" she handed him Zoey's birth certificate._

_He read it and everything became clear to him. The headaches, not wanting to talk to him, she felt guilty for not telling him._

"_Why would you keep this from me?" he asked angrily._

"_I wanted to protect you" she said._

"_From what my own daughter" he yelled._

" _John … I'm sorry" she went to touch his shoulder but he pulled away from her._

"_Don't touch me" _

"_John … I"_

"_No I don't want to her it we are through I never want you anywhere me or my daughter ever again"_

"_I was only trying to protect you"_

"I was only trying to protect you" Eve yelled. She felt herself being shaken and when she opened her eyes she saw John looking very concerned. She flung her arms around him and held on for dear life.

"Oh my god John you are here ... Zoey was here too and then I was feverish and then …" she stammered making absolutely not sense at all.

"Please tell me you don't know how to cook" she begged.

"I can honestly say I don't know how to cook" he laughed a little.

She was shivering in his arms. He held her tighter hoping that would help her calm down. She rested her head against his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. After a while she calmed down.

'Would John really be like that when he found out the truth' she wondered. That dream scared her to death, she was so afraid of loosing John and Zoey . The thought of living life without them seemed unbearable.

"Are you ok now?" John asked rubbing small circles around her lower back.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said.

"You scared me you know" he said.

"What a re you doing here you were supposed to be on the road for 2 more weeks?" she asked.

"I'm injured" he said "popped my shoulder blade so Vince decided to give me some time off"

"Oh this could be fun" she kissed his lips enticingly.

The kiss that has started out as sweet and innocent became so much more. The fiery passion that both adults felt was about to come to the surface. John was on top of Eve, he had removed her shirt and was now feasting on her soft flesh. He kissed her neck and then she shoulders before making his way back up to her mouth which he clamed fiercely as his own. But time was not on their side because a wail from Zoey killed the mood.

"Well there goes that" John said getting up to get Zoey.

He returned with the baby in his arms.

"I can't believe how big she has gotten in such a short time" John said.

"That's what happens when a baby is taken care of properly" Eve smiled at the little girl who was clapping her hands together and smiling.

"She really is a happy baby" John said.

"Yes she is which works out to an advantage seeing as I have been the one taking care of her" Eve said.

"Hey I helped out when you first got her" John said.

"More like you wouldn't put her down" she teased him.

"Yeah well you got to hold her for the whole entire month and a half I was gone" he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I see who you love more Mr. Cena" she nagged him.

"Don't go there" he said a little too roughly.

"Ok"

"I didn't mean it like that it's just saying I love you means so much and I don't want to say it to anyone until I am definitely sure… I'm not that kind of guy"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek "I never expected you to be"

"I know but some guys are they tell women that they love them to get in their pants or for other sick reasons" John said.

"I believe you"

"Now that we have dealt with that I'm hungry so let's go out and get something to eat from the waffle house"

"You are your waffle house" Eve rolled her eyes "how many times do you eat at any waffle house?"

"A lot… what can I say it makes me feel at home" he laughed.

"You are a weirdo but I could go for some pancakes and I don't feel like making them so let's go"

"Woohoo waffle house" John got all excited.

He threw some clothes on and grabbed Eve's car keys.

"I'll meet you in the car babe" he said.

"John are you forgetting about someone?" Eve asked.

"Oh yeah sorry not used to having a baby around" he grabbed Zoey and changed her into some clean clothes while Eve got dressed.

Eve pulled into a parking space of the local waffle house and got out. John jumped out of the car and grabbed Zoey. They were seated and looking at the menus.

"Hey there cutie" the waitress said to Zoey who gurgled in return.

"How old is she?"

"Almost 3 months" Eve replied.

"She looks just like her daddy"

"You know everyone says that but I don't see it" John said.

Eve looked at him like he was an idiot but didn't say anything. The waitress took their orders and walked away.

"Well at least we know where Zoey gets her good looks" John joked.

"Wouldn't be surprised" Eve mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" John asked.

"Nothing babe" she smiled reassuringly at him.

John pushed the plate away from him.

"Damn I think I ate too much"

"Well I told you to stop after the waffles, eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, 4 cups of coffee and pancakes" Eve said in a told you so kind of voice.

"Are you kidding I eat more than that normally" He said "I just have to take it slow because I'm injured"

"Riiight" Eve said skeptically.

"Well anyways you are done too because I want to go back to your place and put Zoey down for a nap" his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Mr. Cena I'm not sure I like your intentions" I said mocking him.

"Oh trust me you'll like what I have in mind" he winked at her.

John drove home, he kept Eve's hand in his own and while they were sitting at a red light he bit it.

"What the fuck was that!" Eve exclaimed.

"You are sexy when you are mad" he smirked.

They walked into the house and John put Zoey in her swing.

"You wait here" she said "while I change"

The blinking red light was going off on Eve's answering machine so he decided to listen to the message.

"_Hey Eve it's Jase, I have the results to the paternity test you wanted done. It turns out that Zoey is John Cena's daughter. Well call me when you get this."_

John was stunned … Zoey was his daughter and Eve knew about it and didn't tell him. He sat down with his head in his hands. Why would she lie to him again.

Eve walked into the room wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

"Whose Jase?" John asked his head still in his hands.

Eve froze in the place where she stood, she was caught now he obviously knew the truth… whatever it was.

"John I can explain" Eve said softly.

"Well I'm glad one of us can" he threw up his hands in frustration.

"That day I had to do something for work , do you remember that day?" she asked him.

"Yeah … so"

"Well my boss called, they had found Zoey's mother so he sent me over to get her to sign her parental rights over so Zoey could be adopted and while I was doing that I happened to ask her if she knew who the father was and she said you. John I didn't believe her but I needed to be sure so I stole your toothbrush so they could test the DNA, my friend Jason well that is what he does … he works with DNA, mostly for the FBI but he agreed to help me because he is engaged to my best friend"

"So why lie to me?" John asked.

"I wanted to protect you John … you have to believe me"

"Protect me from what" his tone was cold and unforgiving.

"If I had told you and she wasn't your you would have been devastated and don't deny it because you and I both know it's true" she said "I wanted to save you the heartache if I could, I was going to tell you as soon as I was sure she was yours"

John looked at Eve for the first time, his normally peaceful blue orbs were hard and filled with rage. Eve found herself being very afraid at the sight although she thought John would never hurt her she also knew he had a short fuse and she had definitely crossed it.

"I can't even look at you right now"

"John please" she touched his shoulder.

"Don't touch me Eve please I don't want to hurt you but I am in that state" he warned her.

"John please you have to know I was only trying to do what I thought was best"

"I would have been disappointed if she wasn't mine but I'm a big boy Eve I would have gotten over it… you lied to me for the second time and I can't be with someone I can't trust, especially now that my daughter is involved" he picked Zoey up and headed towards the door.

"You know damn well I love that little girl and would never hurt a hair on her head" she yelled.

"Do I really know that" he countered.

"How do I know it isn't a lie"

"Think what you want John at this point I really don't care" she said in an almost broken tone.

She watched as John walked out the front door with Zoey in his arms. She has just lost the best thing that ever happened in her life. But she was trying to protect him he had to realize that… but was she really trying to protect him or did she truly not want Zoey to be his.

She felt yet another headache coming on at this point she wasn't sure of anything.

A/N: Wooo I updated you people should really thank Lita for pissing me off enough to write this chapter... of course Cena go screwed AGAIN. Well anyways I am nowhere near done with this story but sometimes it's hard thinking up fresh ideas so if anyone wants something to happen in this story send it to me.


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: Sooner or Later_

Author: Adrian Jade

Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing.

Disclaimer: I own Eve and Zoey only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly.

'_Just another day in paradise' _Eve thought bitterly as she wiped down the bar. She sighed as she thought about the day at the office she had had. Will called her into his office and told her that although he she had managed to find Zoey's birth father he still didn't feel like she was ready enough to become a full fledged social worker. To top that off she couldn't get John and Zoey out of her head. Although she had called John several times it didn't surprise her that he hadn't called her back. She looked around the bar before smoothing down the front of her white t-shirt. All she wanted to do was to go home and sleep the rest if her life away.

"Hey pretty thang" a man had a seat at the bar.

She got a good look at him, he reeked of diesel fuel and cigarettes . It was obvious that he was a trucker looking for a good time. He'd have to keep looking because Eve was in no mood to have anything to do with him … let alone any other man.

"What can I get ya?" she asked.

"I'll take a glass of whiskey and pour yourself one too on me"

Eve grabbed two shot glasses and filled them up. She slid one of them over to the man and kept the other one for herself. Downing it in one gulp she slammed her glass down on the bar.

"So why is a pretty lil girl like yourself workin' in a place like this?" the trucker asked.

"Helps pay the bills" she replied hoping he'd go away.

But her hoping didn't work because he just continued to sit there staring at her.

"So you gotta name?" he asked.

"It's Eve" she said.

"Well Eve it's nice to meet ya I'm Matt Sheridan"

'Well it's not nice to meet you Matt" Eve thought to herself.

She tried to make herself looks busy by washing some glasses. But still this guy didn't take a hint.

He watched her from a dark corner of the room, he'd been sitting there for the past hour just watching. She looked so miserable and now this guy was hitting on her and from the looks of it she wasn't enjoying it. He sighed and got up to move closer to be able to hear what as being said. He pulled his hat lower over his face so as not to be noticed.

"How bout you and me find somewhere more quiet to talk" Matt suggested.

"No thanks" Eve said bluntly.

"Oh come on"

Eve went to go and clear off some of the tables but Matt wasn't giving up. He was pretty buzzed by now and he wasn't about to let this woman make a fool out of him. He grabbed Eve's arm tightly and held her in place.

"Remove your hand" she ordered.

"Not until I get a kiss"

"The lady said to leave her alone" he grabbed Matt's free arm and pulled him away from Eve.

"Who the hell do you think you are pal can't you see me and the lady were havin' a private conversation"

"No what I see is you trying to force yourself on a woman who ain't interested"

"Yeah well who asked you" Matt went to swing.

John knew it was coming and blocked the hit before punching the trucker in the face sending him flying to the floor unconscious. John's hat flew off and Eve stood there glaring at him.

'_Oh if looks could kill' _John thought.

"I didn't need your help" she stated snatching her car keys from behind the bar.

"From where I'm standin' it looked like you did"

"Yeah well looks can be deceiving"

She went to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Leave me alone" she yelled.

"Not until you hear me out"

"Why so you can call me a lying whore and storm off like you did before"

"I never called you a lying whore" he said "and I had every right to do that"

"The fact that we are even having this conversation is plan foolish … leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you" she started to walk away.

"Marry me" he blurted out.

She turned to face him with a bewildered look on her face.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" she asked.

"I said marry me"

"Are you really that new to this?" she asked "we broke up"

"It's logical if you think about it … you say you love Zoey and truly want what's best for her you will hear me out"

"I'm listening"

"Zoey needs both a mother and a father and for some strange reason she chose you and now she hasn't stopped crying since we left and that was over a week ago"

"Kid has good taste"

"You and I are not on great terms right now and I'm not sure I can ever trust you again but if you are willing to give this a try I think that we can all work with it"

"You are confusing me"

"Well think of this is a marriage of convenience, the only thing we have in common is our love for Zoey" he said "we'll be married only in name and nothing else"

"It's sad that you actually expect me to agree with this … do you really think that I am that desperate ?"

"I put a lot of thought into this" he said.

"Gee John then you are an idiot, I refuse to ruin not only our lives but Zoey's by agreeing to this stupid plan that would never work"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"You have stated that you don't trust me"

"That is what is perfect there is no love involved, you can date whoever you want and I can do the same"

"So you want me to marry you and then cheat on you …"

"Well I really don't want you to cheat on me but if it happens I can't really be mad"

"So what happens if I meet someone else and want to marry him?" she asked.

"Well then I guess we can get a divorce and share custody of Zoey"

"Do you know how crazy you sound!" she yelled.

"I want what is best for Zoey and she wants you" he said.

Eve ran a hand through her long brown hair and looked at him. She could still see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"So let's say we do this what are we going to tell people?" she asked.

"We'll tell people what they want to hear … that we are in love and that you are Zoey's mother"

"But I'm not" she sighed "how did this get so out of control"

"Basically what you want is someone to take care of your daughter so you can go off on the road and screw every young girl who throws themselves at you without feeling guilty"

"More or less and you can't say you aren't interested in what I'm offering because I know you are about to get kicked out of your apartment and in a week you won't have anywhere to go"

"I can always stay with my mom"

"But you don't want to do that because she is so over protective that is drives you crazy to spend more than a few hours with her" John smirked smugly at her.

He had a point in a week she would have nowhere to go. She glared at him for a few minutes before giving in and agreeing.

The Next Day

Eve walked down the hall of the arena Raw was in. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of olive green cargo capris and black flip flops. She had gone to the hair dresser earlier that day she now sported a shorter and more stylish hair cut. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail her caramel highlights were showing off nicely.

"Hey pretty lady" Adam Copeland licked his lips.

"Not interested" Eve said.

"How can you turn down someone so hot as me?" he asked spinning her around to face him.

"Because you are an asshole" she replied.

His grip tightened around her arm, she had to bite her lips from crying out because it was the same spot Matt had grabbed her arm two days before.

"You have a nasty mouth woman" he said.

"Back off Copeland" Chris Beniot came upon the two younger people.

"We're just talking" Adam said.

"Yeah well her father would kill you for even looking at Eve wrong" Beniot said.

"Whose your father?" Adam asked.

"James Fullington" Eve replied smugly.

"As in the Sandman" Adam chocked out .

"The one and only"

Adam let go of Eve's arm and began walking off.

"You ok?" Beniot asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Eve replied.

"Where are you going I'll walk you there because Copeland is dangerous"

"Ok thanks Chris, but why are you here you are on Smackdown right?"

"What I can't visit people"

"No that's fine I'm just glad you were around"

"So you never said where you were going" Chris said.

"To see my fiancée" Eve grimaced at the sound of the words she had just said.

"Oh I had no idea you were getting married" Benoit said happily.

"Whose the lucky guy ?"

"John Cena"

Beniot looked a little surprised which is understandable because she had never before shown interest in men like John. She was into preppy guys who spent more time in the bathroom than she did.

"What can I say I love him" she lied.

"Well here is his locker room good luck with the wedding" he hugged her before leaving.

Eve knocked on the door and John yelled for her to come in. John was on the couch reading a book to Zoey.

"Hey I'm glad you came" he smiled.

Zoey started whining to be help upon seeing Eve. Eve took Zoey into her arms and cradled her.

"Hey baby I missed you" she kissed Zoey's forehead.

Zoey looked so cute John had her dressed in this little pink and white Red Sox out fit.

"Look at you… daddy wasted no time in turning you into a Red Sox fan"

John shot Eve a look.

"Don't worry baby I'll save you"

"Sign these" John handed her some papers.

"What are they?" Eve asked.

"Adoption papers" he said.

"You want me to adopt Zoey?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted you to be her mother" he said.

It was a beautiful Sunday in March when John and Eve got married. John set up a small ceremony in the backyard of his Tampa home. There were 100 guests attending the small ceremony. The bride and groom tried their best to make it look like they were happy and in love but Eve certainly wasn't comfortable when the preacher announced that John could kiss her … oh yes that was the most uncomfortable kiss she had ever received.


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve and Zoey only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

"Don't look so brooding" John chided his new wife.

"Two weeks in Jamaica with you in a hotel room and I'm supposed to be happy about this"

"It could be worse" John said.

"How do you figure?"

"Look Eve some women would give their right arm to spend two weeks with me in paradise" he said in an annoyed tone.

Eve was hurt by his comment but she refused to let him know that he had hurt her.

"Yeah well get one of them" she locked herself in the bedroom.

"Smooth Cena ... very smooth" he smacked himself on the forehead.

Eve unlocked herself from the bedroom 3 hours later. While in the bedroom she had time to think about what she had gotten herself into. She still had no idea why she had said yes to John but what's done is done there was no use in dwelling in the past. She had cared deeply for John not so long ago couldn't she just hope to get that back ... yes she was sure she could, she may never love the man she married but she could at least be friendly with him. She looked around and did not see her husband anywhere. She sighed in relief because right now she didn't feel like dealing with him.

She decided to go down to the hotel bar and order herself a drink. When she got there she realized that her husband had had the same idea.

"Hey" he said upon seeing her.

"Hi" she replied back.

"I'll a margarita" she said to the bartender.

She bartender returned with her drink and she had a seat a few stools down from John. John decided to move closer to Eve.

"Hi my name is John Cena" he said.

Eve rolled her eyes but decided to play along "Funny world my name is Eve Cena"

"Really... it is a small world"John smiled at her "so what brings you to Jamaica?"

"I'm being punished"

John frowned at her "Oh come on I'm sure it isn't that bad"

"I guess you are right I mean I really should make the most of it" she said.

"That's the right spirit"

"Hey Sexy" a blonde woman had a seat on John's lap.

"Thanks for the drink" she smiled seductively at him.

"Ummm ... no problem" she gave him her number and walked away.

Eve was furious with John to the point where she was literally seeing red. John cast a glance over to his wife and noted the pissed off look she now sported.

"Eve honey I can ..."

"You know what that's fine" she said getting up from her seat "this is after all only an arrangement and the only reason we are here is to keep up pretenses"

She left some money for the bartender and went back upstairs to the room. John opted to give her some time to cool off, he didn't see the harm in buying that woman a drink ... it's not like he slept with her. When he finally did go up to the room Eve was already asleep. For the rest of their "honeymoon" Eve refused to speak to him.

2 weeks later

"Eve where did you put the extra diapers?" John asked.

"Did you check the hall closet where I always put them" Eve replied cooly.

John noticed that she was putting on make up and the fact that she was looking hot in a red halter top and black leather mini skirt.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have a date" she said.

John almost chocked on his own tongue, he was shocked that his wife had a date. She was his wife god damn it.

"Don't look so shocked Johnny boy" she patted his cheek.

She walked into the hall and grabbed the diapers before heading into Zoey's bed room.

"What do you mean you have a date?" he asked.

"Well I met this guy in Starbucks the other day so I gave him my number and he called and asked me out for tonight" she said while changing Zoey.

John was seeing red by now sure he told her that she could date other men but he didn't actually think she would do it.

"Don't wait up honey"

"What about Zoey?" John asked.

"What about our darling daughter?" Eve turned to face him.

"Does this guy know about Zoey?" he asked.

"Yes he does"

"Does he know you are married?"

"I hardly call this a marriage" Eve spat "it's more like being a prisoner in my own home"

"I'm not that bad"

"Ha... keep telling yourself that"

"I don't hit you" he said.

"Yes but you drive me up the wall when you are home and when you are on the road you call and check up on me to make sure I haven't gone out ... my father wasn't that paranoid when I lived with him"

"Can't a man check up on his wife and daughter"

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"Like it or not we are married and I am your husband"

Eve left and got into her car. John watched as she drove off, he couldn't help but wonder if things would ever go back to the way they were between him and Eve. Although he was still incredibly hurt by what Eve had done to him he liked the fact that she lived with him and Zoey. His daughter adored her mother and for that he was glad.

Eve did not come home that night, she returned home at 12:30 the next afternoon. John had just put Zoey down for her nap when Eve strolled into the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked his tone clearly showed that he was pissed off.

"I was out"

"Do you realize that you were gone all night" he felt like a parent scolding a teenager.

"Yeah I am aware of that John" she stated.

"You couldn't call and let me know you were ok!" he excalimed.

"Last time I checked John I was a grown woman and didn't need to check in" she snapped.

"Yeah well it's common decency to call and let your husband know you are still alive"

"You know what fuck you Cena ... I didn't want to be married to you in the first place but you insisted so I went along with it, you also said that there was no love involved in this marriage and that we were free to see other people so don't get all mad at me because you can't get laid" she yelled.

She stormed off to her room and slammed the door. John swore under his breath, he hadn't meant to start a fight with Eve he was just worried about her. But she was right this wasn't a real marriage in a sense ... I mean come on they slept in two different rooms. John wanted to know who this guy she was going out with was.

It was a few days later and Eve, Zoey and John's cousin Rory were hanging out by the pool. John snuck into Eve's room and looked around for her cell phone. She had talked to her "mystery guy" a little while ago so John decided to call the guy up and then he would make the decision if this guy was good enough to date Eve. Her phone was lying on her bed so he picked it up and called the last number the phone had called.

"Hey sexy" Randy Orton said.

John snapped the phone shut and threw it back onto the bed. He could feel bile rising in his throat and he was sure that he actually threw up a little in his mouth. How could his wife and best friend do that to him ... of all people Eve could be dating why did it have to be Randy?


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve and Zoey only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

John arrived at the arena that Raw was being held that night. He had one thing on his mind and that was to kick the crap out of Randy for messing around with his wife. Randy was sitting on the couch talking on the phone in the locker room that he and John were supposed to be sharing. John flung open the door and then slammed it behind him, he stood glaring at Randy.

"It'll call you back" the younger man said as he hung up his phone and stared at his friend.

"What's your problem?" Randy asked.

John grabbed Randy by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. John pinned him there, his face dangerously close to Randy's.

"How long have you been sleeping with her?" John asked in a deadly tone.

"Dude I swear it was only once" Randy admitted "but it was after she turned 18"

"You fucking bas ... wait ... what?"

"I swear Rory turned 18 before we did anything"

"You slept with my cousin" John shuddered at the thought. He let go of Randy.

"Yeah isn't that why you were upset?" Randy asked massaging his throat.

"You slept with my cousin?" John asked confused.

"Yeah isn't that what I just said"

"Dude that is so gross" John gaged.

"Well who did you think I slept with?" Randy asked.

"I thought you slept with Eve"

"Me and Eve" Randy laughed "yeah right she hates me"

"Yeah I know but I mean ..." John trailed off.

"Dude don't get me wrong she's hot but she's a little too much work for me"

"Don't I know it"

"I mean she's so dominent I can only imagine what sleeping with her must be like, with that fine ass body of hers and her rack ... amazing"

"Yo that's my wife you are talking about ... not to mention the mother of my child"

"She's a milf"

John just smacked Randy upside his head. He felt so relived that Eve wasn't sleeping with Randy because that would have been way too awkward for him to accept.

"Trouble in paradise?" Randy asked.

Randy was one of the few people to know the truth about Eve and John's marriage.

"Yeah kinda I mean she went out the other night and didn't come home until 12 the next day and then I grabbed Rory's phone thinkin' it was Eve's and we both know how that ended up"

"Why don't you just talk to her and tell her that you want this marriage to be real ... you know sleeping in the same bed ... sex"

"Is that all you think about?" John asked.

"Yes" Randy replied.

"Dude you need to go and see someone about this obsession you have because not even I think about sex that much"

"Oh believe me I'll see someone about it" Randy smirked.

It took John a moment to realize what Randy had meant but the moment he did he smacked Randy upside his head.

"Stay away from my cousin"

"You have enough to worry about" Randy put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You have no idea" John smiled a little to himself.

He wouldn't admit it to her but he loved the way she fought with him because she was incredibly sexy when she was angry. The way her light blue eyes because almost a dark grey color when she was yelling at him or even the passionate way she argued with him.

"I don't even wanna know what you are thinking about right now because I know that look trust me I wear it a lot"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" John said.

"Sure just keep denying it"

John sighed he knew that he had a lot too work out with Eve and it would be so much easier if she wasn't so damn stubborn.

"Where is the old ball and chain tonight?" Randy asked.

"She's at home Zoey is sick so Eve decided that she didn't want to chance it" John explained.

"You are lucky at least she loves your daughter"

"If you told me months ago when I first met Eve that things would end up this way I wouldn't have believed you"

"Well you and Eve are both semi rational people if it is meant to be you will find out a way to work through it" Randy patted his friend on the back before leaving him to his thoughts.

John sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His thoughts seemed to want to analyze his life, he thought about his life as a kid growing up in West Newbury with his parents and brothers and then being a teen and meeting Liz for the first time ... their break up, becoming a WWE wrestler, meeting Eve and then finding Zoey. This whole series of events seemed like something from a movie or a romance novel. John thought about Eve and how she had caught his attention from the first time he had met her. She was always on his mind even when he didn't want her to be. He had always thought of himself to be unlovable and not capable of feeling love for anyone ... well except for Zoey. But in general he had never really felt love since Liz maybe that is why he couldn't tell anyone that he loved them because he was afraid of getting hurt again. He wasn't sure why he had gotten so mad at Eve for trying to protect him, maybe he was afraid of getting too close and being hurt again. Maybe that was why he kept doing things to keep Eve at arms length because he didn't want to fall in love with her. Could that really be it? With this new sense of understanding he John about what he wanted to happen with Eve, she was the first woman in a long time to make him feel like he was whole again and if she would let him he would spend the rest of his life loving her for it.

A/N: Wow 3 updates in 2 days I'm on a roll but as of right now I'm out of ideas ... damn. Anyways I'll update when I can. Meaning when I get some inspiration. Ideas are welcome. Anyways review thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve and Zoey only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

A/N: There is some strong sexual content in this chapter, so if you feel uncomfortable with reading stuff like that you have been warned. Ok with that being said enjoy the chapter

All was quiet in the Cena house hold. Zoey was now 14 months old and was currently sitting on the floor in the living room playing with her toys. Her strawberry blonde curls were a mess because she had woken up only a little while ago, she wore a two piece pajama set which consisted of a pink shirt and matching pink shorts. John was sitting in a chair reading the sports page. While Eve sat on the couch reading Angels and Demons by Dan Brown.

"Mama" both adults heard Zoey say.

The quickly put down what they were reading and stared at the little girl. Zoey had yet to say her first word, which both John and Eve found odd but the doctors had told them that she would talk when she was ready.

"Mama" Zoey said again.

Eve and John jumped to their feet both trying to get to Zoey first. Eve beat John to her and picked her up and spun her around in little circles.

"My baby just said her first word and it was mama" Eve beamed.

"You are so smart" she praised the baby and got a smile in return.

"Let me see her" John held his arms out to receive the baby.

Eve handed her over and watched as John praised Zoey for saying her first word. It was bitter-sweet because John couldn't be as caring and gentle in all aspects in their marriage. The telephone rang so Eve got up to answer it.

"Hello" she said.

Her face contorted to annoyance and then almost as if she was in pain.

"Ok, we'll see you then" she hung up the phone with a sigh.

"WHY" she dropped to her knees "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!"

"What's the matter?" John asked knowing his wife well enough by now to know that nothing serious was wrong.

"My mother is in town and guess who she is planning on staying with"

"Your mother isn't that bad" John said.

"You didn't live with her for 22 years" Eve said "she was so paranoid that my father was going to take me away from her that she barely let me out of the house"

"Ok that would suck" John said.

"I can speak 3 different languages and I could recite Martin Luther King's I Have A Dream speech by the time I was 4 and I owe that to her but you know kids need to be able to go out and enjoy the sunshine and fresh air"

"Can you really speak 3 languages?" John asked.

"English, German and Spanish" she said.

"Wow"

"I'm a very talented woman"

"So when is Connie coming in?" John asked.

"She'll be here in 20 minutes" Eve replied.

"That gives us enough time to give Zoey and bath and clean up a little" she said.

"I'll clean you give the little water phobic princess a bath" he said.

"Fine and then I'll dress her in that little princess outfit that your mother bought her" Eve said grabbing the baby.

John smirked and stopped cleaning when Zoey began screaming upon being put in the tub. He had never seen a child who disliked baths more than Zoey and it was a really big pain in the ass trying to get her clean because she fought you all the way.

10 minutes later John had just finished cleaning the living room and was about to get started on the kitchen when he saw a naked baby running.

"Zoey Kovell Cena get over here so I can put your clothes on and brush your hair" Eve yelled.

"Need some help?" John asked.

"Yes help me catch her"

After a few more minutes of chasing her John scooped her up in his arms and handed her over to Eve. The little girl smiled impishly at her parents.

"I don't know who drives me more crazy you or your father" Eve ranted to the baby while carrying her to her room.

There was a knock on the door and John went to answer it.

"Hey Connie come on in" John greeted his mother in law with a smile.

"John darlin it's so nice to see you again" Connie Fuller pulled her son in law into a hug.

"Where's Eve and that beautiful granddaughter of mine?" Connie asked.

"Eve is getting Zoey dressed but they'll be down to see you in a few minutes" John replied "you must be tired from your trip how about you make yourself comfortable in the living room and I'll see what is taking them so long"

"Ok you do that"

John walked upstairs to see what was taking Zoey and Eve so long. Zoey was sitting on her dresser while Eve brushed out her hair.

"Almost ready?" he asked "cuz your mom is here"

"Just let me add a few barrettes to her hair and then we'll be down" Eve replied.

"Baby you wanna go see Grandma?" John asked carrying Zoey to the living room.

"Oh look how big she has gotten" Connie fussed over her only granddaughter.

"Well you know mom that's what happens" Eve said.

Zoey squirmed out of Connie's arms and went over to play with her toys. John rolled his eyes because he had just put everything away and now Zoey was going to make a mess again. There was another knock on the door and this time Eve went to open it. She opened the door to reveal the one person she couldn't stand more than anyone else John's girlfriend Jessie. Apparently she dated Randy but they had broke up so Randy being the stupid fuck he was set Jessie and John up. Eve reminded herself over and over to kick the shit out of Randy next time she saw him.

"Bitch" Jessie greeted Eve.

"Whore" Eve replied back with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by but Johnny has been away for 2 weeks and I missed him"

"I'm sure you found ways to keep yourself entertained"

"Yeah I learned them from you"

"Eve who was at the door ... oh god" John walked in the hall and immediately turned around.

Jessie invited herself into the living room where John and Connie were sitting.

"Who's she?" Connie asked.

"I'm Jessie, John's ..."

"Life coach" Eve blurted out.

"Yeah Jess you are my life coach" John said reassuring Eve's statement.

"Oh I've never heard of life coach before what is it exactly that you do?" Connie asked.

Jessie look at Eve and smirked before replying. This was her chance to get Eve back for always hanging around.

"I make John feel good" there was definitely a double meaning to that statement.

Jessie went over and kneeled in front of Zoey.

"Hey there cutie" Zoey began to cry.

"Smart girl" Eve mumbled

John gave her a look that said shut up while you still can. Eve took Zoey and put her down for a nap and the other 3 adults found something to talk about.

"So John since Eve's mother can watch Zoey why not go out?" Jessie suggested.

"I don't mind ... what about you Eve" Eve smiled when she saw the disappointed look on Jessie's face.

"Sure baby" she kissed his lips softly.

He was surprised but it wasn't an unwelcome kiss.

"Anything you want" Eve added to complete the effect.

She relished that she was making Jessie jealous and if she got to kiss John that was just a bonus. Jessie left to get dressed and showered and John himself was now in the shower.

"I don't like that Jessie girl she seems like a real jezebel to me" Connie said.

"John is a big boy" Eve said "he knows what he is doing"

John was driving Eve, Jessie and himself to one of his favorite clubs in Tampa which happened to be The Palace, the rest of his superstar friends were in town so they were all going to meet at the club.

"John why does she have to sit up front?" Jessie whined.

"Because whores belong in the backseat" Eve replied for John.

"John are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Jessie asked outraged.

"I'm staying out of this one"

A small smile appeared on John's face, Eve was jealous of him and Jessie which is exactly what he wanted. They got to the club and went inside. Eve was happy to see that Rory had came to the club with Randy because now she had reinforcements. Eve chose her arm candy for the night Dave Batista. He was more than happy to help her make John jealous. Eve and Dave danced a little as did John and Jessie.

"I don't know if you have noticed but your husband keeps looking over here at us" Dave whispered to her.

"Good I want him too" Eve replied.

"So what's up with you two?" Dave asked once they had a seat at the bar.

"It's complicated we are married but there is no love involved we date other people" Eve explained.

"So what is the point in being married?" Dave asked.

Eve pulled out a picture of Zoey that she had in her purse.

"She's the point" she handed Dave the picture.

"She's cute" he said "how old?"

"18 months"

"She looks just like John" Dave said.

"Yeah I know but that's a good thing"

"So what's up with Jessie?" Rory asked having a seat next to Eve at the bar.

"She's John's newest skank" Eve replied "they are getting more and more nasty every time"

"Well I hate her why can't my cousin realize what a great woman he already has" Rory said.

"I don't know" Eve took a sip of her drink.

"How did you get in here by the way?" Eve asked.

"I know the owner he let me in as long as I promised not to drink" Rory replied.

"It's good to have connections" Eve said "so what is up with you and Randy?"

Rory blushed a little "he's a lot different than I first expected"

"Is that good or bad?" Eve asked.

"Good ... very good" Rory smirked.

"Eww I don't want to know"

"Well then don't ask"

The night progressed and most people were drunk, Eve and John being two of those people who has too much to drink. Chris Brown's Yo (Excuse me miss) began to play.

"Eve dance with me" John said as he pulled her to her feet.

Both people were too drunk to do anything other than slow dance and that was fine with both of them.

"You looked to be having fun tonight" he said.

"I did"

"We're both going to be sick tomorrow" he said.

"Let's not think about that now" Eve said "I just want to enjoy being in your arms for once"

He lifted her chin so that he was looking in her eyes. His lips met hers, it wasn't sweet, it was hot and domineering. John kissed her like he was going to loose her.

"Let's go home" he said once the broke apart.

She just nodded. Her head was screaming at her to stop this because she knew that if they went home they would end up having sex but she was tired of fighting it. She was married to the man it was her right to be able to sleep with him.

Neither one could remember how they made it home or got into the house. John removed his shirt and pushed Eve onto the bed. His whole body was on fire and he only knew one way to relieve it. He captured her mouth with his own once more. His hand found it's way inside Eve's skirt and began to play with her clit. Eve began to moan with pleasure.

"You like that do you?" John asked his voice husky.

He stopped playing with her and began to take off the rest of his clothing. Eve ran her eyes over his body. His rock hard chest, his strong muscular arms, and other parts of his body made him perfect. Eve removed her top and her skirt. She wasn't wearing a bra so that took care of that all that remained was her lacy red thong. She went to take it off but John stopped her.

"I want to take it off" he said.

Once again she nodded. He let his hands explore her body aimlessly before he pulled the thong off of her. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He positioned himself in between her legs and with one thrust he was inside her. He started off slow but picked up speed quickly. He loved the way Eve's body meshed with his so well. He knew now that nobody could compare to Eve. He felt himself coming close to climax. Eve was in heaven as well. John's mouth took hers again as she felt the first waves of climax to hit her. Her body shuddered and then she quieted. John thrust once more inside her before he achieved his own climax. He collapsed beside her pulling her into his arms. He pulled the covers over the two of them and then he just laid there listening to Eve's steady breathing.

"I love you Eve ... I love you so much" he said placing a kiss on her forehead "I just wish you could love me like I love you".

Then sleep claimed him also.

A/N: Ok I'm sorry if the sex scene sucked but I'm still working on writing them so whatever. Also I'd like to thank everyone who sent me ideas I really do appreciate them. I'll update as soon as I can.


	16. Chapter 16

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve and Zoey only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

"What the hell John!" Jessie excalimed barging into John's bedroom "why did you leave me alone at the club last night.

The sight before her literally made her sick. John was asleep with Eve in his arms and from the looks of things they had obviously had sex the night before. She stormed out of the room and out of the house vowing to return later and kick Eve's ass.

Eve woke up to find someone drawing lazy circles across her flat stomach. She turned to face John.

"What the hell happened last night?" she asked.

"We were pretty wasted" he replied.

It was only then that Eve realized that neither one of them were wearing clothes and jumped out of that bed as fast as she could. She grabbed a sheet and pulled it around her naked form.

"No please tell me that I did not sleep with you"

"Eve calm down it isn't like it was the first time"

"Yes but it should have never happened John we don't like eachother do you remember that" she yelled.

"You are the person who insists on not being civil" he said

"Eve come back here and sit down so we can discuss this"

"There is no way I'm getting anywhere near that bed" she insisted.

"Why are you afraid" he taunted her.

"No" she said.

"Yes you are Eve is afraid to be in the same bed as her husband"

"I am not"

"So then come here I promise I won't bite unless you ask me too"

"That has to be the dumbest line I have ever heard" she said having a seat on the very end of the bed.

"Eve we really need to stop this" he said.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Stop fighting with eachother I mean I can't deny it I am really attrackted to you and I know you feel the same way about me"

She didn't say anything, she just continued listening to what he was saying.

"So I think maybe we should really give this marriage thing a try" he said.

"What about Jessie?" she asked.

"If Jessie really mattered to me then I wouldn't have slept with you last night" he said.

"You sure about that?" Eve asked.

"Damn it Eve why can't you just admit that you love me as much as I love you" John yelled.

Eve was stunned had John really just told her that he loved her. No that couldn't be possible, she had to of heard him wrong.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I love you" he whispered.

"No you can't love me just like I can't love you" she said.

"Why is that?" John asked.

"Because I won't loose Jayson all over again" she said.

"Who's Jayson?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said.

"No Eve tell me who Jayson is"

"He's my son alright" she admitted.

"Wait a minute you have a son?" John asked a little taken back by this sudden revelation.

"No ... I don't have a son anymore ..."

"He died?" John asked.

"No, he was taken from me when he was 2" she said.

"Did you try to find him?" John asked.

"No I sat around and threw a party" she replied sarcastically.

"Of course I tried to look for him but there was no trace of him or that slimebag of an ex of mine" she said bitterly.

"Eve tell me the whole story"

"I was 16 when I met Deryck and for a long time we were in love and everything was great. I was 19 when I found out I was pregnant with Jayson and we were both really excited. We were even going to get married once the baby was born. But after Jayson was born we realized that we just couldn't deal with eachother anymore so we broke up but we had joint custody of Jayson. Well it was his dad's week and I packed him up and buckled him into the car. I knew I shouldn't have let him go... he had this cold and the next thing I know I got a call saying I'd never see Jayson again" John wrapped a comforting arm around Eve's shoulder as she remembered this horrible time in her life.

"The police did everything they could but Deryck took Jayson somewhere were they couldn't be found, I don't even know if my baby is still alive or not" she cried on John's shoulder.

"Shh it's ok baby I'm glad you told me this" he said.

"I vowed never to love another man ever but then I met you and you seemed so sweet and I couldn't help letting you in and then Zoey literally fell into our lives and it seemed that I could finally have a little peace from my guilt but then you turn around and take her away too just like Deryck took Jayson"

"I had no idea" John said "but Zoey and I are here now and we aren't going anywhere"

"I really wish I could believe you John"

She went to get up but John pulled her back to him.

"Please don't close up on me again I meant it when I said I love you and that I promise to always be there but you have got to give me a chance to prove it to you"

"Don't make promises you can't keep John"

"I'm not" he said "I want this to work but we both have some issues to work through but we need to do this together ... we can't keep trying to make eachother jealious"

"I agree, but what do you need to work through"

"I have to work on letting people in and not running away because I don't want to get hurt again"

She laid her head on his chest and began to doze off. John couldn't blame her to get that huge secret off her chest must have been emotionally and physically draining. He silently swore to her that he would do everything in his power to try to bring her son back to her. He just hoped that he could actually pull that off.

A/N: Ok this is just an idea that popped into my head if you guys don't like it then just tell me and I'll re-write the chapter and make something else out of it. I just wanted to see if the idea was as good as it seemed to be in my head.


	17. Chapter 17

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve and Zoey only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

Connie and John sat in the kitchen drinking their coffee in a comfortable silence.

"Connie do you have any pictures of Eve's son Jayson?" John asked.

Connie looked surprised but once it settled she seemed please that Eve had told John about Jayson.

"I'm surprised she told you about Jay" Connie said.

"Well how many people know?" John asked.

"Just me and her dad and Deryck's family" Connie said "well... and of course now you"

"Oh" John said now realizing that Eve had trusted him enough to tell him about her son.

"So why do you want a picture of Jayson?" Connie asked.

"I want to try and help find him and you know they have a lot more advances then they did 6 years ago besides I know a couple of detectives who owe me favors"

"I have a file at the house I'll copy everything and mail them to you but how are you going to find him when the police couldn't?" Connie asked.

"Don't worry about that I'm going to bring Eve's son home to her" John was now determined.

"Morning all" Eve carried Zoey into the kitchen.

"Eve it's 12:30" Connie said.

"Fine afternoon all" Eve corrected herself.

"So what were you guys talking about before I entered the room because all of a sudden it got really quiet?" Eve asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You know general topics like the weather and such" John said a little too quickly.

"Ok" Eve said. John breathed in relief that she didn't question his motives.

He now understood why Eve lied to him about Zoey because he was doing the same thing to her but it was in order to protect her. They were all sitting down to brunch when for the second time that morning Jessie barged into the house.

"John I want an explanation on why you bailed on me last night and then slept with this bitch" she pointed to Eve.

"Now wait a minute Missy" Connie started before she was stopped by Eve.

"Mama I got this just do me a favor and take Zoey upstairs"

"If you say so" Connie grabbed Zoey.

"First of all how did you get in here?" Eve asked.

"Because no one in this house knows how to lock a door" Jessie replied.

"John for once Jessie has a point" Eve said.

John was stunned that Eve had actually agreed with Jessie and he gave her a look that proved it.

"We really need to start locking our doors so skanks can't just barge into our home" she continued.

"Call me a skank or a whore one more time and I will rip your hair out" Jessie threatened.

"Whore" Eve smiled.

Jessie lunged at her but was caught by John. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the other room.

"Look I realize that you don't like Eve but she's my wife so you need to stop" John said forcefully.

"So you never minded when I called her a bitch before"

"Look Jessie I love my wife" John said.

"No you don't you said it yourself you don't know how to love"

"Well I lied because I am so in love with my wife that I feel like I'm floating"

"Eww John this mushy side of you is scaring me" Jessie said.

"I think it's better if you left" John said "I don't need you anymore"

"But John ..." she batted her fake eye lashes at him.

"The man said leave" Eve grabbed Jessie by her platinum blonde hair and threw her out of the house.

"Damn I have been waiting to do that for months" Eve wiped her hands together.

"Have you really?" John asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh like you didn't want to kill Troy the moment you met him" Eve countered.

"Speaking of Troy tell me again why he broke up with you"

"I'm not sure he just told me out of the blue one day that we couldn't see each other but he seemed really jumpy about it" Eve recalled.

John just stood there grinning letting Eve know that he knew something she didn't.

"John what did you do?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Why do you always assume I did something" he remarked.

"Because usually you did do something"

"I might have told him that if he ever came around you or Zoey again that I would kill him and put his body through a wood chipper and then light the pieces on fire" John said looking at his nails.

"You are a sick freak" Eve said walking away from him.

"But you love me like that baby" he watched her walk away.

"Baby where are you going" he yelled after her.

"Don't think you walking away with that fine ass of yours is going to make me change the subject" he continued to yell.

John just shook his head and chased after her.

About a week later John received an envelope in the mail. He opened it up and as promised Connie had sent him the file. He had copies of everything from Jayson's medical records to his birth certificate. He scanned over it piece of paper.

"Jayson Evan Cruiz Masterson ... born on June 12,1998" he read out loud.

"I'm going to find this asshole and get Eve's son back" he vowed once again to himself.

John scanned his eyes over the picture of the little toddler. He looked so much like his mother, Jayson had inherited his mother eyes, light brown hair and smile. His heart went out to her it really did. He picked up the phone.

"Hey DT this is John ... remember that favor you owe me well I want to collect on that now"

"Very good well call me when you find something" John hung up the phone.

"Eve is going to love me like crazy" he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

He thought about what if someone had taken Zoey away from him for 6 years. He knew he would kill the person on sight. He lwft his office, after carefully hiding the file Connie sent him, to find Eve and Zoey playing with some of Zoey's toys. Zoey saw her daddy so she ran over and gave him a kiss.

He smiled and picked her up.

"Whatcha doin baby girl?" he asked.

"Zoey and mommy were playing horses if daddy wants to play too" Eve said.

"You know what I can't think of anything better to do than to play horses with the two most important women in my life" John said setting the toddler down. They spent the rest of the day playing with Zoey's toys and being a family. But John knew that Eve could never be completely happy until she found Jayson and he was here with them.


	18. Chapter 18

Months had passed and there was still no word of Jayson. John soon found himself forgetting about his wife's son. It was November and Zoey would be turning 2 in a week. John was home 3 days due to a concussion he had received. John and Eve were sitting in the kitchen discussing plans for Zoey's birthday party.

"I was thinking Dora the Explorer" Eve suggested "she like Dora"

"What theme did we do last year?" John asked.

"Last year it was Barney" Eve replied.

She removed her glasses from her tired eyes and rubbed her temples.

"You ok babe?" John asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm just tired I've been running around all day with Zoey"

"That little girl is like an Energizer battery isn't she"

"You have no idea I mean I am 29 but she makes me feel so old"

"Damn Evie you are getting up there in years"

"Fuck you" Eve replied.

"Grouchy much?" John asked.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to give you another concussion"

"Nice way to talk to your husband"

"Well maybe if you didn't get on my nerves so much then I wouldn't have to talk to you that way"

"Well just think tomorrow Zoey has a play date so we have the house all to our selves all afternoon" John said.

Eve raised her eye brow knowing very well where John was going with this. She had sighed, she knew what he wanted but she didn't know if she wanted the same thing he did.

"Didn't we talk about this?" Eve asked.

"Yes and you said you would think about having a baby" he retorted.

"I did but things are going so good right now do we really want to change all of it by bringing another person into everything"

"You make it sound like having a baby is a punishment" he said.

"John you know I don't feel like that ... it's just ... I don't know"

"So is it me, you don't want to have a baby with me?" he asked.

"John it has nothing to do with you and you know it" Eve said.

"Then what is it?" John asked.

"I'm afraid" she admitted.

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

"So many things ... what if I screw this kid up ... what if something happens ... how will Zoey react ... what if by some miracle Jayson finds us and he sees that is mom has other children and resents both me and our children ... what if something happens to you and I'm left alone with two kids" Eve was pacing by now.

John pulled her into a hug to try and calm her down.

"I never knew you were so neurotic" he said stroking her hair.

"Well you wanted to know what I was worried about" she said.

"But you are worrying too much"

"That's because you don't worry enough so I have to worry for the both of us" Eve countered.

"But the question is do you want another child?" John asked.

"I would love to have another baby, Zoey is only 2 but she is so independent" Eve said "I miss rocking her to sleep and cuddling her"

"And the quiet" John said.

"Yes the quiet is what I miss the most" Eve agreed.

Zoey was a little chatter box now and it was almost impossible to get her to stop talking once she was started. John and Eve had no idea where this whole new vocabulary came from but it surprised the hell out of them.

"Speaking of Zoey where is she?" John asked.

"She's in the living room watching Beauty and the Beast"

"She loves that movie doesn't she?" John asked because Zoey seemed to watch that movie 3 times a day.

"What does it matter it is teaching her about love" Eve said.

"My baby doesn't need to know about love she's not going to have any men but me in her life for a very long time" he insisted.

"John the girl already has a boyfriend" Eve said.

"She what ...?" John's tongue almost rolled out of his mouth when his jaw hit the floor.

"It's so cute his name is Jarred" Eve gushed "he's in her play group and he always wants to share his toys with her"

"I will be putting a stop to this" John's face was red due to frustration.

"John you are seeing too much into this they are 2 it's not like we have to worry about them running off to Vegas and getting married"

"You are right honey but just to make sure I'm putting bars on her windows" John was utterly serious.

Eve rolled her eyes "and you call me neurotic"

"I'm not neurotic I'm just really protective of my baby girl" he said.

"Keep tellin yourself that big boy now if you'll excuse me I have to give Zoey a bath and then put her to bed"

"How about you give her a bath and I put her to bed" John suggested.

"Sure I have to practically drown the girl and you get the reward I don't think so" Eve said.

"Zoe baby it's time for your bath" Eve said.

"Noooo" Zoey whined.

"Yes" Eve said her hand on her hips.

Eve picked Zoey up and carried her upstairs. John could hear screaming and the splashing on water. You would think that Zoey was going to melt when she was put into water the way she fought with her parents when they were trying to bathe her. The crying subsided and John guessed that Eve has taken Zoey out of the bath. A very irritated looking Eve returned to the kitchen with a pajama clad Zoey.

"Zoe say good night to daddy" Eve let her down on the floor.

Zoey ran over to John and climbed into his lap.

"Night baby girl" John kissed his daughter's head.

"Night dada"

John let Zoey go and she ran up the stairs to her room.

"You know she's turning that movie back on in her room as we speak and I'm going to have to go up there and tell her that is time for bed and she can't finish the movie" Eve said.

"You go relax and lay down in our room and I'll tell Zoey she can't finish watching the movie" John said.

The door to Zoey's room was closed and John could hear sounds of a television from within.

"Zoey it's bed time" John said.

"Wanna watch Belle" Zoey whined.

"You have a big day tomorrow with all your friends so you need sleep"

"No" Zoey crossed her little arms together.

John went over and shut the movie off and then he gently laid Zoey down in her bed and tucked her in.

"Now if I come back in here and the television is on you are going to be in big trouble understand" John said in a stern tone.

He wasn't surprised when he was out in the hall to hear the television being turned back on. He just continued to his room and plopped down on the bed next to Eve.

"You get her to go to bed?" Eve asked.

"I tucked her in and told her no television but as soon as I left the room she turned the damned thing back on"

"It's the terrible twos" Eve said "she'll grow out of it"

"I know she will but it doesn't make me any less annoyed" John said.

"You are the one who wants another one" Eve pointed out.

"Yes I do"

"Why is this so important to you right now?" Eve asked "why not wait till Zoey is a little older"

"Does it ever bother you that Zoey isn't your biological daughter?" John asked.

"No not really I don't really think about it" she replied.

"Well I do" John said "I know you love Zoey and I love her too but I want to have a child that is created by the two of us because we love each other"

"This is really important to you huh?" Eve asked.

"Yeah it is" John replied.

"Ok well let's do this ... let's have a baby"

"Are you serious?" John asked.

Eve nodded while smiling.

"Well let's get started then" John pulled the covers over both their bodies and all Eve could do was laugh at her husband's excitement.


	19. Chapter 19

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve, Zoey and Jayson only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

Christmas was here and Eve found herself shopping for a present for John and a few for Zoey.

"Zoe what do you think I should get your dad for Christmas?" Eve asked.

"Dollies" Zoey replied.

"Baby I don't think daddy would appreciate dolls the same way you do" Eve said.

"I dunno" Zoey shrugged.

"Ok baby thanks for your help" Eve said.

They were walking by Baby Gap and Eve decided to buy Zoey a new outfit for Christmas. Zoey picked out this really cute jean dress with this striped long sleeve shirt underneath.

"You have a very good sense of fashion baby" Eve said.

Zoey grinned at her and picked out a few more things. Eve bought Zoey for outfits as part of her Christmas gift from mommy and daddy. Also when Zoey wasn't looking she bought a new born baby's outfit and a pair of tiny shoes, which she was going to give to John as part of his Christmas gift. She picked up a few more things for both John and Zoey and then they went home.

"John" Eve yelled walking into the house.

John, who happened to be in one of the guest rooms on the second floor bolted down the stairs before Eve and Zoey had a chance to look for him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Working on your Christmas present" John replied.

"Ok whatever just don't make a mess of that room" she warned him.

John has been spending a lot of time in that room. About two weeks ago he had had painters come to the house and paint all of the upstairs rooms but she couldn't understand why he had insisted on painting that one room blue. Eve questioned him about it constantly but all he would say is it was part of her present and he locked the door when he was done with it so she couldn't even sneak a peek at what he had got her.

Eve took Zoey to her room and put her down for a nap. John went back to whatever he was doing. She hid all of his presents in the basement of their house knowing that John would only go down there if he absolutely had to and that was only after Eve having to bitch at him for 20 minutes. John didn't like to admit it but he had a fear of spiders so he stayed clear of the basement at all costs. Eve changed her clothes and got ready for work. Then she went over and knocked on the guest room door.

"What" John yelled from inside.

"I have to go to work but I left the things I bought today in the front hall can you wrap them while Zoey is still asleep and remember some of them are from us and some are from Santa"

"Ok have fun at work baby"

Eve just rolled her eyes and continued on her way out of the house. She was a patient person so she'd let John have his little mystery. Christmas was only 2 days away, she could wait that long.

Eve came home that night extremely irritated. She slammed the front door and stomped up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with John and slammed that door. John and Zoey were sitting in the living room watching a movie, both jumped when the front door slammed. Zoey started to cry.

"It's ok baby mommy didn't mean it scare us" John rubbed Zoey's back.

Zoey sniffled and rested her head on John's shoulder. They continued to watch the movie and Zoey fell asleep so John put her in her bedroom. Next he went into his own room and found Eve lying on the bed watching Pride and Prejudice.

"Babe are you ok?" John asked.

"No" Eve said "I had a horrible day at work"

"What happened?" John asked lying down next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"My boss was just being an ass" Eve said.

"That doesn't normally upset you"

"Well it did today" she said returning her attention to the movie.

"Are you sure you are ok?" John asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Eve said.

The next morning John was up extremely early. He was pacing around the front hall way, talking on his cell phone.

"Are you sure you can have everything set up by tomorrow?" John asked "ok see you then"

He smiled to himself he was going to give Eve the best present she had ever received. Eve woke up and instead of John being next to her it was Zoey. She was sitting up watching cartoons.

"What are you watchin' baby?" Eve asked.

"The babies" she replied. The babies meant Baby Tiny Toons.

"Ok"

Eve and Zoey finished watching the cartoon and then got up to get breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast baby?" Eve asked her.

"Oatmeal"

Eve made a face as she made her daughter's oatmeal. Truth be told the look of it was making her sick but she managed to get it to Zoey before she had to run into the bathroom. Luckily for her John was nowhere near to come and check on her. She brushed her teeth and left the bathroom.

"You enjoying your breakfast?" Eve asked.

Zoey nodded spooning another helping of oatmeal into her mouth.

"Babe I have to go out for a little while I'll be home before dinner" he kissed Eve and Zoey before leaving.

"Ok Zoe, mommy is going to go wrap daddy's presents so can you sit and watch a movie ok"

"Ok mommy"

Eve wrapped all of John's presents and then she went to check on Zoey. The little girl was coloring on the floor while watching Mulan.

"Zoe you excited about Christmas tomorrow?" Eve asked.

"Yes" Zoey said.

Eve was a little upset that it would just be the three of them this year but she also understood that there were circumstances that neither her or John's family could make it for Christmas. John came home that night and they decided that Zoey could open one present from them before she went to bed.

"Ok Zoe pick out a present" John said.

Zoey picked out a red wrapped present and opened it. She squealed in delight when she saw the new Bratz doll that she pointed out to her mommy when they were in the store.

Zoey went to bed and John and Eve were sitting in front of their fireplace.

""It's so weird not to have snow on Christmas" Eve said.

"You get used to it after a while"

"So do we open our gifts now or wait till tomorrow?" Eve asked.

"Let's wait" John said.

"Ok"

Zoey was up at the crack of dawn the nest morning so Eve and John were up early.

"Ok Zoey go ahead open stuff" Eve yawned.

Zoey tore into her presents like a bat out of hell. She would open a present up and gasp in delight and then go on to the next toy.

"She's not spoiled" Eve said sarcastically looking at the obscene amount of toys she had gotten.

"It makes her happy" John reasoned.

"You ready for your presents?" Eve asked.

"Yeah sure" John said.

Eve went downstairs and got his presents and place them on his lap. He smiled at her before opening the first one. It was filled with new video games.

"You got me Metroid Prime cool I wanted this game" he scanned over the other games and was equally satisfied with them all.

Then he opened the next one, she hag gotten him some new jerseys. He finally opened up the last box and it contained a baby outfit and a rattle and a little black and white picture. He looked at her confused.

"Eve I don't understand" he said.

"Take a closer look at the picture John" she said.

"It looks like a sonogram to me"

"That is because it is a sonogram" she said.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" he asked.

"Yes you idiot ... in about 8 months we're gonna have a baby"

"You're ... we're ... I'm gonna be a dad again"

"Yes John you are"

"Baby this is the best present I could have received" he hugged her tightly.

"I thought you would like it"

"Zoey baby come here mommy and daddy have something to tell you"

Zoey came over and sat down on her father's lap.

"What daddy?" she asked.

"Guess what" John said.

"What?"

"Mommy is going to have a baby" John said excitedly.

"I be a big sister?" Zoey asked.

"Yes you will be"

"Ok, I go play now" she hopped off John's lap and went to go play with her toys.

"That went well" John said.

"So where is my present?" Eve asked.

"It hasn't arrived yet but it should be here soon" John said.

"But what about the room?" Eve asked.

"It won't make sense without both parts but let's just say we are both getting the greatest presents we could receive"

That night they were eating dinner, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" John said standing up from the table.

"Eve come here" he yelled.

Eve stood up and left the table. John was standing there shaking a man's hand.

"Merry Christmas baby" John said.

"John you got me a man how nice but I really didn't need one" she quipped.

"I didn't get you a man sweetie"

The man stepped aside and there stood a little boy. The breath got caught in Eve's throat.

"Merry Christmas mama" Jayson said.

Eve wasn't sure what to do first run and kiss John or to hug her son tightly.

"My baby" she hugged Jayson tightly.

She felt Jayson's tears wet her shirt.

"It's ok baby don't cry you are home now" Eve ran her fingers through his scruffy brown hair.

"Thank you DT you have made my wife a very happy person" John shook the man's hand.

"Happy to help but now I have to get home to my wife" DT said.

"Give Paula my love" John said escorting DT to the door.

"Are you hungry?" Eve asked Jayson.

Jayson nodded and Eve led him to the kitchen. Zoey looked annoyed that her parents had left her alone.

"Who he?" Zoey asked pointing to Jayson.

"Zoey this is your brother Jayson ... Jay this is Zoey she's John and my daughter which makes her your half sister"

"Hi" Zoey said.

"Hi" Jayson said back.

Eve made Jayson a plate of food and Zoey insisted on sitting next to Jayson while he ate. She practically talked his ear off. They Zoey dragged him into the living room to play with her new toys.

"I don't think I can ever thank you" Eve said as she and John watched Jayson and Zoey play.

"You don't have to if it were Zoey I know you would do the same thing" John said "but I have to warn you Jayson isn't as good as he seems, according to DT your ex neglected the poor boy and bod mouthed you badly"

"Well Jayson is here now and we'll help him because we are his family and that is what family does we help each other"


	20. Chapter 20

Eve woke up the next morning and went to go get breakfast started. She found Jayson on the kitchen sweeping the floor.

"Jay what are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm earning my keep" he said.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"Dad says I have to earn my keep in order to be worthy of eating" Jayson replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Sweetie you don't have to do that around here" Eve said. She took the broom away from him.

"But then what do I have to do in order to be fed?" Jayson asked.

"Nothing ... you are a child you get fed because you are supposed to bed fed" Eve said "all John and I want you to do it be happy"

"So I can play all day?" Jayson asked shocked.

"Yes basically" Eve said.

"Today I'm taking you to get some clothes and school supplies"

"I get to go to school?" Jayson asked excitedly.

"Yes, why wouldn't you go to school all children go to school"

"I've never been to school but I've always wanted to go but dad always said that school was for good kids and not a little fuck like me and that I should be lucky that I know how to read at all"

"Your father called you a little fuck?" Eve asked appalled.

"Yeah all the time" Jayson said "why is there something wrong with that?"

"Well yes fuck is a bad word" Eve said.

"What do you mean how can words be bad?" Jayson asked.

"When I say bad word I mean it's a word that people don't say because it can be offensive"Eve said "do you know what I mean?"

"You mean like hurting someone's feelings"

"Yes I do and it is especially frowned upon when children use bad words"

"How do I know if a word is bad or not?" Jayson asked.

"Well if you believe a word is bad then you can ask me and I'll tell you" Eve said.

"Ok mama" Jayson said.

"Since you are up why don't you help me cook" Eve suggested.

"Sure but I've never cooked before so I might be bad at it" he said.

"I'll help you"

It was decided by Jayson that they would be having chocolate chip waffles because he had never had them before but he had heard they were very good.

"So Jayson how did you learn to read?" Eve asked.

"I had this friend named Carli, her mom home schooled her so every once and a while they would invite me over and her mom would teach me too" Jayson explained "she even gave me some books to practice with I like to read and I became very good at it ... dad caught me reading the bible once and he got really mad, he kept yelling at me wanting to know where I learned to read so I told him and he went over and yelled at Carli's mom and they moved away shortly after"

"Well we will pick you up some books today while we are out I want you to feel comfortable here because this is your home now and you don't have to worry about getting in trouble for reading because John and I both read" Eve said.

Jayson smiled at his mother he knew he was going to like it here with his mom. He even liked his little half sister she was fun to play with and he didn't mind all her talking because he liked that someone was giving him attention. He even liked John, John seemed really nice but he was also afraid that if he did something wrong that John would send him away. And that was the last thing that Jayson wanted because he was finally going to be able to go to school and read whenever he wanted to and he didn't have to do anything to earn his food.

"Jayson I want to talk to you about something" Eve said while pouring the waffle batter into the waffle maker.

"What is it?" Jayson asked.

"Well you see John and I are having another baby in a few months" Eve said.

Jayson was afraid of something like this if his mom had another baby she would want to make him leave because he wasn't cute and cuddly like this new baby would be. He put his head down so his mother wouldn't see the tears that were coming from his eyes.

"So I expect you send me back to live with dad then" he said.

"Of course not" Eve said.

Jayson looked up at her and searched her face for the truth. When he was satisfied that she was not lying to him he wiped his eyes and began to relax.

"What would give you that idea?" Eve asked.

"Because this new baby and Zoey are both little and cute I'm just a kid whose broken and unlovable"

"Baby you are not broken and you are certainly not unlovable"

"You are just saying that" Jayson said.

"I mean it trust me Jayson you came from inside of me there is no way I couldn't love you and you are something so much better than cute you are a handsome little boy who one day will have girls throwing themselves at you"

Jayson scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Why would I want girls throwing themselves at me?" he asked.

"Because there comes a time in every boy's life where he starts liking girls" Eve said.

"Well I'm never gonna like girls" Jayson said.

"Good morning family" John said walking into the kitchen with Zoey.

John put Zoey down and she immediately went over and hugged Jayson.

"How's my baby this morning?" John asked resting on Eve's flat stomach.

"Well so far today he or she hasn't given mommy any morning sickness so we're having a pretty good day" Eve said.

"Always good to hear" John said "chocolate chips waffles for breakfast very good"

"It was Jayson's choice" Eve said.

"Good choice little man chocolate chip waffles are my favorite" John messed up Jayson's hair a little.

Jayson just grinned he was enjoying all the attention he was getting and nobody had yelled at him at all, yeah he could definitely get used to this.

"Mama can I get this blue backpack?" Jayson asked holding up the bag he liked.

"If that is what you want" Eve said placing the item in the shopping cart.

"Hmm... let's see you and Zoey need new sneakers and we need to get you some clothes and pajamas and stuff for the room John had made up for you" Eve said.

Eve found out shortly after Jayson had arrived that John had been spending a lot of time in the extra guest room turning it into a bedroom for Jayson.

"Mama me want a backpack too"

"Ok Zoey pick a bag out and we'll get it" Eve saw no point in arguing with Zoey because she just wanted to be like her brother.

Next Eve got Jayson a pair of Black and blue Nike Shox and a white and pink ones for Zoey. She bought them both some outfits and some stuff for both their rooms. Eve walked into the house with Zoey passed out on her shoulder.

"Hey babe I hope you didn't spend all my money" John joked before giving his wife a kiss.

"Nah I only spent most of it and the bag in the car need to be brought in so get going me and Zoe need a nap"

"Ok us guys will hold down the forth won't we Jayson" John said.

"Yeah mama" Jayson agreed.

John and Jayson brought in the bag and then they were sitting around playing video games. They were currently playing Madden and Jayson was kicking John's ass.

"You sure you have never played this game before?" John asked.

"Nope, I've never even seen a game system before"

"You know it's nice having another guy around" John said once again messing up Jayson's hair.

"It's nice not having people yell at me" Jayson remarked.

"Well I can't promise that their won't be yelling because both me and your mom are both hot heads but I can promise that it doesn't last too long" John said "I mean Zoey laughs at us by now"

"Thank you John for bringing me back to my mom" Jayson said

"It was my pleasure anything to make your mom happy" John smiled at him.

Jayson smiled back at him and John couldn't help but think that this boy looked exactly like his mother. He felt guilty that both Jayson and Eve had suffered so much over the years. But he was also kind of afraid that because Jayson was so neglected and abused he might lash out at a later date and hurt either Zoey or Eve or even this new baby.

A/N: Ok here's the deal I am giving my loyal reviewers a choice. I want you guys to decide if Eve and John's baby will be a boy or a girl. Review me with your choice and maybe even some names you like ... the names are completely optional. I will look at what the reviewers want and the choice that gets picked the most will be the sex of the baby.


	21. Chapter 21

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve, Zoey and Jayson only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

A/N: ok folks I have read your reviews and I would like to thank everyone for telling me what you think. Anyways on with the chapter.

"Jayson it's time to get up for school" Eve gently shook him.

Jayson simply turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Eve got into the bed with him and wrapped her arms around his small body. She kissed his hair and sighed happily to be able to do so.

"I thought you were excited about starting school" she said.

"I think I've changed my mind I want to stay here with you and Zoey" he said.

"Jayson you have to go to school and trust me you will have fun and make friends" Eve said.

"If you say so" Jayson got out of bed and began putting on his uniform. He would be attending St. Joseph's Elementary School. It was a small parochial school about 15 minutes from the house.

"Besides I have to go to work and Zoey has a play group" Eve reasoned.

"What if I don't like school?" he asked.

"You have to give it a chance baby you might not like it at first but after a while you might come to enjoy school"

"Did you like school?" Jayson asked.

"Yes I did, when I was younger my mother was really over protective of me so I liked going to school where I could be like all the other kids not to mention I was very smart just like you"

"But I've never been in school what if they are learning stuff I have never seen before?" he asked.

"Then you learn right along with them but I don't think that is going to happen because we have been practicing all the things a second grader should know and you know all of it"

"I just hope the other kids like me" he said.

"They will" Eve reassured him.

After a quick breakfast Eve dropped Jayson off at school. He had been a little resistant to let go of her hand at first but eventually she got him to let go.

"I'll be back later ok" she kissed his forehead.

"3 o'clock right?" he asked.

"Yep I'll be here at 3"

"Ok bye mama"

Eve sat at work thinking about how Jayson was doing, she had to resist the urge to call up and check on him because the last time she has done that the secretary had gotten a little mad at her. She went on her lunch break with her friend Sue but she couldn't seem to concentrate.

"Eve are you listening to me?" Sue asked.

Eve shook the cobwebs out of her head "Sorry I was thinking about my son Jayson, he started school for the first time today and I wonder how he is doing"

"You can't smother the boy" Sue said.

"I'm not smothering him but I don't want him to feel like I don't want him around so I'm sending him to school to get him out of my hair"

"Well let him finish the day and then you can smother him"

"For the last time I'm not smothering him!" Eve exclaimed.

At 3 Eve and Zoey were waiting out front of the school for Jayson to get out. He was smiling when he saw them so Eve took that as a good sign. Zoey ran over to him and hugged him. As they were walking to Eve's Escalade Zoey was chatting Jayson's ear off.

"How was school?" Eve asked.

"It was ok" Jayson replied.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah ... a lot" he said.

"That's good"

"Do you think I can invite some of them over sometime?" Jayson asked.

"I don't see why not maybe in the summer when John opens the pool you can invite your friends to a pool party"

"Really?" Jayson asked.

"Well yeah I mean it's your home too"

"Home I like the sound of that" Jayson said getting into the car.

"Jay we are going on a little day trip" Eve said.

"Ok where are we going"

"Well we really aren't going anywhere" Eve said "have you ever seen a horse up close before?"

"No"

"Well today you are going to see a horse up close in fact you might even be able to ride one"

"How?"

"Well my friend Nicole who lives about 5 minutes from our house has some horses that she lets us ride" Eve said.

"Cool"

They arrived at Nicole's ranch and she met them in the driveway.

"You must be Jayson it's nice to meet you again" Nicole said.

"Again?" Jason asked.

"Yes I remember when you were a little baby, I've known your mama a really long time since we were your age"

"So then you must know my dad too" Jayson said.

"Unfortunately I do know your father and even more unfortunately I happen to be his cousin" Nicole said.

"But how come I don't know you?"

"Because your dad and I have never gotten along and he really doesn't like me for choosing your mom over him"

"Well Zoey and Jayson, Nicole is going to take you riding and I'm going to stay here and make you guys a snack"

"Why aren't you riding mama?" Jayson asked.

"I can't because of the baby"

"Ok mama" Jayson said.

"Ok Jayson you get Midnight" Nicole led Jayson over to a black stallion that she owned. Jayson held her hand tightly as they got closer.

"Don't be afraid he is a very gentle horse" Nicole said.

Jayson cautiously went over to Midnight and pet his nose.

"It's soft" he said.

"Yeah all horse's noses are soft"

"Are you sure it's safe to ride him?" Jayson asked.

"Yep, Midnight is one of the gentlest horses I have"

"Ok if you say he's safe then he's safe" Jayson said.

"That's the spirit" Nicole helped Jayson onto his horse.

"Wow this is high up"

"You'll be fine"

"Now you little girl get to ride with me" Nicole said to Zoey.

Zoey held her hands up to Nicole who picked her up and placed her on Coco. Coco was a brown mare and she was one of Nicole's favorites.

"You ready Jay?" Nicole asked.

"I guess I am"

"Ok gently kick Midnight's side and he'll start to walk" Nicole told him.

Jayson did as he was told and the horse started to move. He was startled at first but once he became used to being on a moving horse he began to enjoy it.

"Jayson you want to try trotting?" Nicole asked him.

"How do I do that?"

"Just give the horse another kick"

Once again Jayson gently kicked the horse and he began to trot. Jayson had never had so much fun in his whole life. He found himself doing something he thought he would never do before ... he was laughing. By the time they were done riding Jayson was done riding he was sore and tired but he was happy. Nicole helped him off the horse and Zoey grabbed his hand and they all walked back to Nicole's house, all of them were starving and couldn't wait to see what Eve had made for them.

"Jayson you know your mama is one of the best cooks to ever come out of Georgia" Nicole's accent was thick like both his mother and father's. It made Jayson feel at home.

"It's about time ya'll got back" Eve said letting them into the house.

"What did you make us because we are all starving"

"I made sloppy joes and nachos" Eve said "and to wash it down I made some fresh squeezed lemonaide"

"Remind me why I did marry you" Nicole joked "I'd always be eating good food"

"Maybe because I don't swing that way" Eve said.

"Mama why would you want to marry a girl?" Jayson asked.

"Nicole was being funny baby" Eve said as she filled Jayson's plate full of food.

Jayson looked at all the great smelling food on his plate. He had never had any of this food but everyone else seemed to be enjoying it so he decided he would too, and oh boy did he.

By the end of the night everyone was tired. Eve walked out carrying a passed out Zoey. Jayson wasn't far behind her. He was way to comfortable and was pretty sure he could fall asleep standing up. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever see a live horse let alone ride one. It was all too good to be true. Eve buckled Zoey into her carseat and made sure Jayson was alright in his seat before climbing into the car herself.

"Did you have fun today Jayson?" Eve asked him.

"Yeah I can't wait to tell my friends at school that I rode a real horse tomorrow" Jayson said excitedly.

"I'm glad you and your sister had fun" Eve said yawning.

"You have to go to bed too, it's not good for the baby because he or she needs you rested in order to grow" Jayson said.

"You are absolutely right but you my little man need a bath when we get home"

"Do I have to?" Jayson asked.

"Unless you want to get up early tomorrow"

"I'll take one tonight" Jayson said.

"Good boy, were home now so go get ready for a bath and I'll bring you a towel after I put your sister to bed"

"Ok" Jayson said getting out of the car.

Jayson took his bath and changed into clean pajamas. He was now kneeling by his bed. He had learned in school today that children were supposed to pray before bed. He wasn't sure what preying ment but he would try his hardest to find out.

"What are you doing Jay?" Eve asked.

"I learned in school children are supposed to pray but I don't quite know how to do it" Jayson said.

"Well usually when people prey is when they want something but in your case I think it would be a good idea to thank god for all that he has given you" Eve said.

"Ok I can try and do that" Jayson said.

"Thank you god for mama and Zoey and John and Nicole and Midnight the pretty black horse I rode today and for sloppy joes and nachos and for my new house and my new school"

"Ok that is enough praying for tonight don't you think" Eve said.

She tucked Jayson into bed and kissed his forehead.

"Good night I love you and have sweet dreams"

"I love you to mama"

Jayson watched as Eve left the room. He closed his eyes and was about to go to sleep but then he remembered something. He jumped out of bed and once again and kneeled beside it.

"Oh and god one more thing thank you for taking me away from my dad"

He got back into bed and covered himself up and just like he had for the last 2 weeks he fell asleep without having to worry about his father coming home drunk and yelling at him or the next time he was to be fed or even home not to make his father mad. He was free to be an 8 year old kid and he loved it that way.


	22. Chapter 22

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve, Zoey and Jayson only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly_

"Jayson" John frantically yelled "Jayson please come here"

His cell phone began to ring. He knew it was Eve she was probably worried sick by now. It was getting dark and Jayson had been missing for about 3 hours now.

"Please tell me you found him"

"No baby not yet but where could he have gone?" John asked.

"I don't know" Eve was nearly hysterical.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have yelled at him but I was so worried about Zoey" John admitted.

"I didn't help things either" Eve said "I just want my baby back here"

"I'll keep looking but is there anywhere you think he might have gone ..."

"Now that you mention it I don't know why I didn't think of it before"

_Flashback_

_Eve was completely stressed out from work and Zoey had been running around all day. At this point she was ready to pull out her own hair. A bitter custody case was raging and the courts wanted her opinion of who a little 6 year old girl should stay with her cold and distant father or her alcoholic mother._

"_Zoe can you sit down for like one hour so mommy can think?" Eve asked the 2 year old._

_Zoey just continued to run around, the sound of her little feet stomping around the floor was like a pounding in her ears._

"_Thank god your father is getting home soon"_

"_Daddy be home soon?" Zoey asked._

"_Yes daddy will be home soon ... now please sit down"_

_Zoey had a seat on the couch but her being John's child could only sit still for about 2.5 seconds. Eve rolled her eyes at her daughter._

"_Why don't you see what Jayson is doing" Eve suggested._

_The little girl nodded and took off up the stairs. Eve sighed in relief, she finally had peace and quiet. But it didn't last long because about 10 minutes later both Zoey and Jayson came bounding down the stairs._

"_What are you doin mama?" Jayson asked._

"_Workin" Eve replied._

"_We're bored" Jayson said._

_Eve sighed once again and removed her glasses from the tip of her nose and rested them on the coffee table next to her. Two pairs of blue-grey eyes stared at each other, trying to figure out how to make the other back down._

"_I'll tell you what if you two let me get an hours worth of work done I will do what you want for the rest of the day" she said._

_Jayson looked over at Zoey who nodded her head in approval. Then he looked back at Eve and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_I suppose that could work" he said very nonchalantly._

"_Do you mind keeping an eye on Zoey for an hour?" Eve asked._

"_Yeah that's ok" Jayson said._

"_Ok be good" Eve left the room and went into her and John's office to get some work done._

_Jayson put on a movie for him and Zoey to watch. Jayson had a seat on the couch and Zoey jumped into the spot next to him._

"_This boring" Zoey whined halfway into the movie._

"_Well what do you want to do?" Jayson asked._

"_Wanna swim"_

"_I don't think that is such a good idea" Jayson said._

"_Wanna swim" Zoey stated this time more forcefully._

"_Fine you put your bathing suit on" Jayson said._

_Zoey kissed his cheek and ran to put her bathing suit on. Jayson went to his room and put his own suit on. Zoey was waiting for him when he came back to the living room carrying two towels._

"_Mama is gonna be mad when she finds out we went in the pool without an adult watching" Jayson tried one more time to get his little sister to rethink the pool idea._

_Jayson opened the back door of the house and both kids walked out into the backyard. They stepped off the patio and over to the pool area. Jayson jumped right into the pool and Zoey did the same. They swam around and everything was good but then Jayson got the bright idea of having a contest of who could make the biggest splash in the deep end of the pool. Jayson was a very strong swimmer because he used to swim in the creek in the back of his old house for hours. It never occurred to him that because Zoey was younger than he was she couldn't swim as well._

_The next thing he knew was she was flailing her little arms around and trying to stay afloat. She went under once again and Jayson got very scared. He dove under himself and grabbed her and did his best to pull her out of the pool. The laid her flat on the cement and tried desperately to revive her._

"_Zoey please wake up" he shook her._

"_Please" tears were rolling down her face._

_He wanted to go get his mother but he was afraid to leave Zoey._

"_Help me" he yelled at the top of his lungs._

"_Please someone help me" he yelled again._

_John had just walked in the front door when he heard Jayson's frantic yells. He dropped his bags and sprinted to the back yard. The sight before him made him want to throw up._

"_What happened?" he asked as he checked Zoey's pulse. It was weak and her body was completely blue._

"_We were swimming and then she just started drowning"_

_John put his mouth to Zoey's and began blowing air into her little lungs. It was a good thing he knew CPR. Thank god his mother made him take that coarse in high school._

"_Go get your mother" John yelled._

"_Mama ... mama something is wrong with Zoey" Jayson ran into the office crying hysterically._

_Eve's head snapped up and she was on her feet instantly. By the time she and Jayson were outside. John had a crying Zoey in his arms._

"_What happened?" Eve asked._

"_Where the hell where you?" He snapped at her._

"_I was in the office I told Jayson to watch Zoey for a while ... I didn't think they go anywhere near the pool"_

_John was seeing red by now and all his anger seemed to be directed at one person Jayson. Before he knew it he was grasping the little boy by his shoulders and shaking him._

"_What the hell is the matter with you ... you were supposed to watch her and you nearly killed my daughter ... what the hell is the matter with you ... are you stupid or something"_

_Eve stopped John but the damage had already been done. Jayson looked so scared and Eve could tell that he felt even worse now then he did before John yelled at him._

"_I ... I'm s ... sorry" Jayson managed to get out._

"_Just go to your room I can even look at you right now" John yelled at him._

_Jayson ran to his room as fast as he could. He changed out of his wet bathing suit and threw as much stuff into his book bag as he could fit. He couldn't stay here anymore, he has nearly killed his little sister and not his mother and John hated him. But where could he go ... Nicole's. He would hide out in her barn for a couple of days, just long enough till he could think of somewhere else to go._

_Jayson crept down the stairs from his room. He could hear his mother and John arguing about him. He heard John saying that they never should have found him and that they would have been better off without him. He slammed the door behind him before he could hear his mother's reply._

_Eve and John were yelling to loudly to hear the door slam._

"_John Cena that is my son you are talking about" Eve yelled at him._

"_Yeah well your son just tried to kill my daughter"_

"_Oh so now Zoey is your daughter ... you know what I think I hate you more right now then I ever did before" Eve continued to yell at John "it was an accident and Jayson is probably tearing himself apart and you just had to tear into him like that... especially knowing that his father used to do the same thing to him"_

_It felt like a 50 pound weight had been dropped into John's stomach. He had totally over reacted and not only that he had probably made Jayson so afraid of him that the boy would be shell shocked around him for a long time._

"_Jayson loves Zoey and if you were around more you would know that" Eve took Zoey from John and took her to her room to put some dry clothes on her._

_John stood there feeling really guilty. He went to Zoey's room and found Eve rocking her back and forth. Zoey was still crying but it wasn't as bad as before._

"_Shhh baby you are ok" Eve rubbed Zoey's back._

"_Daddy yell at Jayson" Zoey uttered._

"_It my fault mama ... Jayson say no"_

_John felt even worse when he heard that because he had been so sure that Jayson was the one to blame that he completely flipped out at him and only later on find out that his little princess was just as responsible._

"_Don't worry about that baby just as long as you and Jayson are ok"_

_Eve snuggled closer to her mother and began to close her eyes. She was no longer crying and soon she was sound asleep. Eve laid Zoey in her bed and covered her up. She walked right past John without saying a word to him._

"_Eve wait I went crazy and I'm sorry I know now that Jayson didn't do anything wrong and I feel like a total jerk for saying all that cruel stuff about him"_

"_John I am hurt and angry with you ... that is my son you are talking about and I know this situation is all screwed up but he is an innocent little boy and whatever made you snap like that you need to work through _

_because I know it just wasn't Zoey drowning"_

"_I just can't bring myself to trust him" John admitted "I'm afraid he will hurt you or Zoey"_

"_John he is a little boy who has done nothing wrong just because Deryck was a prick doesn't mean that my son is some kind of psycho"_

"_I know but I still worry"_

"_You need to go and apologize to him" Eve said._

"_I know and I'm going to right now" John said "by the way you have every right to hate me I mean you took my daughter in and raised her as your own and I can't even do the same thing"_

"_You are a very stupid man"_

"_Then you are a stupid man lover" he said._

"_God help me but right now I am still really pissed at you and if I were Jayson I wouldn't want anything to do with you"_

_John walked towards Jayson's room, Eve was on his tail._

"_What are you doing?" he asked._

"_Someone has to play referee between you two"_

_John knocked on Jayson's door but there was no reply back. He knocked again and still nothing. John opened the door and was only a little surprised to find that Jayson was not inside. Eve noticed right away that some of his stuff was missing._

"_He's gone" Eve said._

"_Well he couldn't have gotten very far"_

_End of Flashback _

"Jayson" John yelled again.

He had been searching for almost 2 hours and he had no idea where Jayson was.

Eve scolded herself for being so stupid. She knew where Jayson had gone and it should have been obvious right away. She drove to Nicole's house and banged on the front door as hard as she could. A bewildered Nicole opened the door.

"We can't find Jayson is he here?" Eve asked.

"No I haven't see him since the last time you guys were here"

"Can I check the barn?" Eve asked.

"Yeah sure go right ahead"

Eve ran out back to the barn and opened up the heavy wooden door.

"Jayson are you in here" Eve called to him.

Jayson didn't answer. He just stayed where he was sitting next to Midnight.

"Jayson I know you are in here please come out so we can talk"

"Go away" Jayson yelled.

"Oh thank god you are here" Eve said.

She found Jayson in the stall with the horse and she crouched down so she was his size.

"Why did you run away?" Eve asked.

"Because you and John hate me ... dad was right he told me you left because you didn't want me ... he told

me that you wanted an abortion but he wouldn't let you kill me and that if you ever did get me you would get rid of me within a couple if months"

"Jayson we don't hate you" Eve said "and everything your father told you is a lie"

"The day he took you away was the hardest day of my life and I still look back on that day and cringe ... I knew I shouldn't have let you leave you had this really bad cold and I knew that I should have just called Deryck and told him not to bother coming over but I didn't and I lost you for 6 years. As for me not wanting you or wanting to have an abortion that is not true because I have always wanted you and the day I found out I was pregnant with you was one of the happiest days of my life"

"I didn't mean to hurt Zoey" he said.

"I know it was an accident"

"John doesn't want me to live with you anymore I heard you guys fighting and what he said" Jayson bowed his head in shame.

"John feels very sorry about what he said ... he didn't mean it he was just worried about Zoey"

"He still doesn't like me"

Eve heard a male clear his voice and looked up to see John standing there. She gave him a weak smile before standing up.

"I'll give you two some privacy"

"Jayson I do like you" John said softly.

John sat down but Jayson moved away from him.

"Jayson you don't have to be afraid of me" John said.

"I didn't mean to hurt Zoey" he said.

"I know you didn't and Zoey also told us that you tried to stop her from going into the pool ... I was wrong to act the way I did towards you"

Jayson didn't say anything he just moved a little closer.

"I was scared for Zoey and I handled it the wrong way I know your dad yelled at you a lot and me yelling at you probably brought back some very scary memories but if you come back to the house maybe we can talk about this"

"You actually want me to come back?" Jayson asked.

"Yes I really do and I promise not to yell at you like that ever again"

"Ok I suppose I can come home"

"Gee I'd hate to force you" John said sarcastically.

"So are we cool?" John asked.

Jayson did something that really surprised him, he hugged John tightly.

"Yeah we are cool" he said.

"You know I haven't done much to really get to know you but that is going to change after all you are family and family is the most important thing in the world"

"I've never really had a family before ... what if I'm not good at it?"

"You will be"

"John if it's not too much trouble could I maybe call you dad?" Jayson asked hopefully.

"I'd like that"

"Ok well come on dad, cause I'm hungry"

"That's my boy" John whispered as he walked behind Jayson.

John was determined to never let anything like this happen again. He knew now that Jayson was a good kid and that he belonged with them. If Deryck tried to come after them John would kill him before he got the chance to get close to Jayson again.


	23. Chapter 23

"So Eve how are you feeling?" Nicole asked.

"Morning sickness is a bitch but other than that I'm doing good" Eve ran her hand over her stomach. She was about 2 months along now.

"I have no idea how I'm going to deal with a newborn and a toddler running around"

"Well Jayson can help you out" Nicole said.

"That is the only saving grace I have" Eve said.

Eve and Nicole were sitting on a park bench watching Jayson play with a few other kids in the sand. Zoey was sitting on her mother's lap watching her brother.

"Mama, I pway wif Jayson" she said.

"Ok baby" Eve said letting Zoey down.

The toddler ran as fast as her little legs would take her over to her brother. She sat down next to her brother and began pestering him.

"It's a good thing that Jayson is so good with Zoey" Nicole said.

"He really loves his little sister"

Jayson got tired of playing in the sand with the few kids that were around. He looked over towards Zoey, she looked bored too.

"Zoe, you want me to push you on the swings?" he asked.

"Uh huh" she replied excitedly.

Jayson held her hand as they walked over towards the swings. He helped her up into the swing and took his place behind her. He looked over at his mother who was too busy talking to Nicole to pay attention to much else. He smiled at her, he was so happy that he lived with his mom and that she loved him and didn't want to get rid of him.

"Hold on tight"

Zoey squealed in delight as Jayson pushed her higher. Eve took this time to look over at her children, she smiled when she saw that they were both laughing and having fun.

"Kodak moment don't you think?" Nicole asked.

Eve swiped a few tears away from her eyes "Damn these hormones"

"It'll only get worse"

"Remember that time when I was pregnant with Jayson and Deryck and I got into that fight about French toast and he left for like a week?" Eve asked. She chuckled bitterly at the memory, it was one of the few moments in her life with Deryck that she chose to remember.

"Yes and the bum spent that week sleeping on my couch"

"I hope something like that doesn't happen with John"

"I don't think John would be the type of guy to storm out after an argument about French toast"

"You never know, John and I have had some strange arguments"

"That is because you two are both stubborn idiots with very short fuses"

"Gee thanks so much for the love" Eve rolled her eyes.

"You ok?" Nicole asked "you seem a little more out to space than usual"

"I just wish John was home more" Eve admitted "he comes home mostly late at night and spends the remaining time he is home with the kids ... and I know that spending time with our kids is important to him but part of me wants my husband back"

"Eve you need to talk to him about this, you two are having a baby ... things like this bring couples closer together but it seems to me like it is bring you and John further apart"

Before Eve could reply they heard yells and both adults turned to see Jayson beating the shit out of another boy. They boy in question was somewhat older than Jayson and nearly twice as big, seeing as Jayson was kinda small for his age. Both Nicole and Eve ran over to where the two boys were fighting, Nicole pulled Jayson off the boy and held him still.

"What's going on here?" Eve asked.

"He was picking on Zoey" Jayson tried to remove himself from Nicole's arms but she was stronger than he was.

"Is this true?" Eve asked the boy who was now sporting a bloody nose and would have one hell of a shiner later because his eyes was already starting to swell shut.

"That kid of yours is crazy" the older boy stood his ground.

"Why were you picking on my 2 year old daughter?" Eve asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, you ain't my mother"

Eve wanted to smack this child but she didn't she just picked up Zoey who looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. She put Zoey in her stroller and they all left the park.

"Jayson I can't believe you got into a fight" Eve said irritatedly.

"Dad is gonna be so proud" he grinned triumphantly.

Eve just shook her head, she really wasn't that mad at him because he was protecting his little sister which is exactly what she would expect him to do. But she also didn't want him to think that fighting was the only option because it isn't. A smile stretched it's way across her lips, that kid was a punk and deserved what he got. They stopped in John and Eve's driveway and Eve let Zoey out of her stroller.

"Well this is where we part ways" Nicole said hugging Eve "remember what we talked about"

Nicole gave both kids hugs a kisses before getting into her black Ford pickup and driving away. Zoey hugged her mother's legs and Eve picked her up. Zoey rubbed her eyes with her chubby little hands and laid her head on Eve's shoulder.

"Tired baby?" Eve asked.

Zoey nodded and popped her thumb into her mouth as her eye lids fluttered before they finally closed. Eve carried Zoey into the house and took her upstairs to her room. She took off Zoey's little sneakers and put her into bed. Eve brushed away a few hairs that had gone into Zoey's face, she then kissed the toddler on her forehead and watched her sleep for a few minutes.

"I love you baby" she whispered to the sleeping toddler.

Eve had thought it was funny that once upon a time Zoey had been just a part of work and now Zoey was just as much apart of her heart as Jayson or the baby she was carrying. It was hard not to love the beautiful little girl with her big blue eyes and strawberry blonde curls. Zoey had a smile that could melt any heart, it had melted Eve's. Zoey was there when Eve needed someone to take care of to help ease the pain of having her own son taken away from her. But she had Jayson back and everything was going good now ... so why didn't she feel happy. She fixed the Zoey's blankets and gave her one more kiss before leaving Zoey to take her nap. She headed downstairs to make a snack for Jayson, when she entered the kitchen Jayson was on the phone.

"Dad, you shoulda seen it the punk went down after one punch" Jayson beamed as he talked to John on the phone.

Eve rolled her eyes once again but continued to listen to the conversation.

"Really you are proud of me" Jayson grin was now from ear to ear.

She cleared her throat to let Jayson know that she was in the room. His grin lessened a little but it was still there. Eve held her hand out for the phone letting him know that she wanted it.

"Dad, I gotta go but I'll see ya when you get home" he said handing Eve the phone. He ran off to go play video games in the other room.

"I really wish you wouldn't encourage him to do things like that" Eve voiced her disapproval.

"_He was protecting his sister and that is alright in my book"_

"John" she said still voicing her disapproval.

"_I'll have a talk to him when I get home"_ John said.

"Thank you ... so when are you coming home?" she asked.

"_Baby that's the thing I'm not going to be home for another couple of days" _he said_ "Vince asked me to go on a European tour and he said that only a select few people were chosen, I couldn't say no to that"_

Her face fell upon hearing the news, although she wouldn't let him know it she was disappointed that he wasn't going to be home tonight like he was supposed to be. She needed him home with her. He sounded so excited about being picked, she put on her best fake happy act that she could muster. She was very good at it after all the practice she had as a kid trying not to make her already neurotic mother worry more than she did.

"I was hoping you would say soon ... I need you here" she tried not to let the disappointment enter her voice.

"_I something wrong with the baby?"_ he nearly panicked.

"No the baby is fine ... the kids are fine ... everything is fine" she lied.

"_Baby I have to go but we'll talk when I get back" _he said.

"Ok, I love..." she couldn't finish her sentence because all she heard was a dial tone.

She placed the phone back on it's cradle and let out a tired sigh. She wasn't sure if she could handle not having her husband around all the time anymore, especially now that she was pregnant. She loved her kids ... that wasn't the issue, she just wanted John around more.

She made Jayson a snack and then went into her and John's office and shut the door. She locked it behind her before letting the tears that she had been holding in free. She didn't want to break down in front of Jayson because she didn't want to worry him but she was at the end of her rope. She sobbed silently to herself for a while but the door bell put a stop to that. She dried her eyes the best she could and left the office to answer the door.

"Mama who's at the door?" Jayson stuck his head out of the living room entryway.

"I'm not sure yet" she replied.

She opened the door and was shocked at who she saw standing in front of her.

"TJ..." she couldn't help but let her mouth hang open.

"How you been baby girl" he pulled her into a tight hug.

Eve could not believe that her old high school boyfriend was standing in front of her. He looked amazing now, although her looked good in high school it seemed time made him even better. His dark brown eyes sparkled with happiness but Eve could still see that mischievous glint he always had. He had his dark brown hair slicked back. He stood before in in a 3 piece linen suit that showed his chiseled body in all the right places.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still amazed.

"Well, Nicole told me you were living up here and I happen to be here for business and couldn't resist visitin ya"

Eve stepped aside and let TJ into the house.

"Christopher Joseph Anderson, if you get any more good lookin the term lady killer might be literal for you ... I mean look at you, you aren't the pudgy little boy you used to be"

He chuckled softly at her comment "God I would hope so"

"Mama, who's he?" Jayson asked.

"Please don't tell me that is lil Jay" TJ said.

"Yep this is my boy" Eve walked over and placed a hand on Jayson's shoulder.

"Jay, this is Nicole's brother TJ"

"So you are my da ... Deryck's cousin too"

TJ groaned "You could say that"

"You don't like him either?" Jayson asked.

"To be honest with ya no not really"

"Ok then" Jayson said returning to his game.

"So how long are you going to be in town?" Eve asked.

"Six days and I have yet to find a hotel" he admitted sheepishly.

"Why don't you stay with your sister?" Eve asked.

"Let's just say Nicole and I don't see eye to eye anymore and if we are in the same house we'd end up killing each other"

"Well you are more than welcome to stay here" Eve said.

"No, I really couldn't impose on you like that"

"TJ I am not taking no for an answer ... and you know that us Southern women are very stubborn besides you are practically family"

"Well ok I guess I could stay I mean if you have the room"

"Oh believe me we have the room" she said.

"I'll take ya to your room after we grab your stuff" she said.

"It's in the car I'll go and get it" he smiled charmingly at her.

Before leaving to get his bags in true Southern fashion he took her hand and kissed it. Eve felt a jolt of electricity when his lips touched her skin. Once he had left Eve mentally smacked herself, she was married to a very wonderful man. John wasn't around as often as she might have wanted him to be but she knew that he loved her. But there was something about TJ that made her wonder what if things had worked out between them ... would she be with him instead of John. She shook her head, she loved her husband and that was the end of it.

TJ returned with the bags and Eve began to make dinner. Dinner wasn't as awkward as Eve had thought it was going to be. TJ entertained them all with stories about being a pilot and told them all about the places where he had been. Eve was surprised at how fast both children had taken to TJ because they both seemed to be a little cautious of new people.

"But if your real name is Christopher why does mama call you TJ?" Jayson asked.

"There is a very good story behind that Jay" TJ said " my given name is Christopher Joseph but your mama wanted to be different so when we were little she began calling me Topher Joe and somehow that became shortened to TJ"

"How about TJ and I clean up and then we will have milk and cookies in the living room" Eve suggested.

"Yay!" both children said at the same time.

TJ cleared the table and Eve began putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

"You know Evie I've really missed you over the years" TJ said.

"I missed you too TJ" Eve said.

"I should have come around sooner but I felt that you would hate me for not helping more after Deryck took Jayson"

"TJ, it's in the past" she said.

"If you say so"

After the cookies and milk were consumed. Jayson began to ask questions about what his mom was like when she was younger.

"She was a lot more fun" TJ winked at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

"Now that wasn't very mature" TJ tried to be serious but Eve could see the twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I remember Evie loved to dance and she was very good at it" TJ said.

"You used to dance mama?" Jayson asked.

"Yes, it helped me pay for collage I got a scholarship"

"but that was a long time ago" Eve said "I don't have time to dance anymore"

"Well we are really doing anything right now how about a dance for old times"

"No"

"Come on mama I wanna see you dance" Jayson said.

"This is absurd" Eve protested.

"Just one dance and I have the perfect song in my car I'll be right back" TJ left the room and went to his car. Eve threw up her hand in defeat, there was no winning with TJ. He had the charm and wit to get anyone to do what he wanted and Eve had been on the receiving end of TJ's methods more than once.

TJ returned to the room whistling and lightly spinning a cd on his finger. He winked at Eve once more before going over to John's stereo system.

"TJ maybe you shouldn't play with that John is kinda sensitive about his stuff being touched" Eve said.

"I'm not going to break it" he insisted.

The beginning of song Eve knew very well began to play. Eve eyed TJ carefully but he just stood there smirking. Once upon a time Eve had wanted to be a dancer and the song she was going to preform at her addition was Could I Have This Kiss Forever by Enrique Iglesias and Whitney Houston.

"TJ ... I really can't"

TJ didn't listen to her and pulled Eve to her feet. He twirled her around before placing his arms around her waist and they both began to sway against the fast paced Latin beat of the song. Eve began to get into the music and began the seductive Latin style of dance. Zoey and Jayson watched amazed from the couch, Jayson had no idea what to think of this. His mother was an amazing dancer but he began to think that maybe she was dancing with the wrong man. Although TJ seemed to be a nice guy there was something about the way he acted around Eve that Jayson didn't feel was right. The way they were dancing it didn't seem right to him. He thought that they were way too close for comfort.

Their bodies were pressed very close together, Eve let the music flow through her as their bodies moved to the beat. Latin dancing was one of her favorites and she had forgotten how good it felt to dance like this and the fact that TJ was such a good dancer. She could feel his warm breathe against her cheek and it felt right to her. Although she knew that this wasn't the right thing to be doing she really didn't care. TJ was bringing out parts of Eve that she had forgotten she had. Eve truly felt like she was living again. The cd played on, by the time they were done they were both pretty exhausted. Zoey clapped her hands, she was too young to understand what was going on between the two adults. Jayson on the other hand wasn't, he frowned as he watched them and although he chose to say nothing about it he wasn't happy and he didn't think John would be either.

"Well I think it's time for kiddies to head off to bed" Eve said "Jayson you do have school in the morning"

Jayson stood up and gave his mother a hug and kiss goodnight. He then headed up to his room and wait for his mother to tuck him in. His dark facial expressions went unnoticed by Eve but TJ had caught them but he chose not to say anything, inside he was laughing to himself.

_'This is going to be easier than I thought'_ he internally said to himself. He loved Eve, always had and when he found out from Nicole where she was living and that she was now married to another man he couldn't take it anymore ... she was supposed to be his and he wouldn't stop till she was.

"Well I'd better get Zoey to bed" Eve said picking up the half asleep toddler.

She put Zoey to bed and then went into Jayson's room to tuck him in. He was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Did you brush your teeth?" she asked him.

"Yes" he replied coldly.

"Jayson are you alright?" Eve asked.

"I don't think that TJ is here for the reasons he says he is" Jayson admitted "I think he's here to cause trouble"

"Jayson, that is a little uncalled for you barely know TJ" Eve scolded the young boy.

"Dad told me before he left that I was the man of the house and I know he would approve of you and TJ dancin like that and neither do I"

"Jayson I love John very much so you have nothing to worry about ... TJ is just a very old friend" she tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead "now go to sleep and stop worrying about things that are never going to happen"

"Ok mama" he said, but he had no intention of dropping this.

"That's a good boy" she said before she left the room.

"I don't trust TJ and I know dad wouldn't either ... I finally have a family and I'll be damned if I let TJ mess that up" he vowed to himself before yawning and closing his eyes.

"Kids are in bed" Eve said walking back into the living room.

TJ was aimlessly flipping through the TV channels, he looked to be bored but perked up when she walked back into the room.

"They seem like good kids" he said.

"They are ... and with this third one on the way" she put her hand over her stomach.

TJ looked up at her surprised "Nicole never mentioned you were gonna have another baby"

"Yes, I'm about 2 months along now and both my husband and I are very excited about it"

"I can imagine ... so tell me about this husband of yours and why isn't he here with you right now?"

"John travels a lot for work" Eve explained "but I knew that when I married him, although I do feel bad for the kids"

"But you must get lonely" he said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Yes sometimes it is very lonely and I didn't really realize that till recently" she said.

"Do you ever wonder if he is a little less lonely than you are?" TJ asked.

"Of course not, why would you ask such a thing" Eve said starting to get a little uncomfortable with where this was going.

"I didn't mean anything by it ... I just meant that guys don't exactly deal well with lonelyness if you know what I mean"

"Yeah well that may be true but John and I love each other and don't need other people to satisfy our needs" she stated.

She firmly believed in what she was saying but TJ had put something into her head that she really didn't want to think about. John traveled a lot and it would be so easy for him to become weak and give into the lonelyness and she would never know. No Eve shook her head to clear if of all these ridiculous thoughts, John loved her and the kids and would never do anything that stupid. But not that the seed had been planted in her mind it would remain in the back of it.

"Well I'm tired and should probably head off to bed" she said "I have to wake up early tomorrow to get Jayson off to school and then I have some work that I need to finish.

"Of course" he said standing up from the couch.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I didn't mean to freak you out or anything I have no idea why I even said that"

"It's ok" she said somewhat unsurely.

"Well have sweet dreams" he kissed her forehead before letting her out of his embrace.

"You too" she said before going to her room.

She changed into her night clothes, which consisted of one of John's t-shirts, and laid down on the bed. She thought about what TJ had said. She wouldn't have sweet dreams tonight, she probably wouldn't even sleep well now that TJ had gotten her thinking the worst.

A/N: Well I finally updated ... you guys have no idea how hard it was for me to write this. I re-wrote it 3 times before I decided that it sounded good enough to post. I'm still not completely satisfied. But anyways I hope you like it. I felt I needed to give you something before Summerslam, which I am going to. I promise to update soon. Review and let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve, Zoey and Jayson only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

Three days had passed and Jayson watched TJ like a hawk, everything seemed normal but Jayson still couldn't shake the feeling that TJ was up to no good. He also thought it was strange that when John had called on the phone that his mother hadn't mentioned TJ at all, in fact she seemed very distant while talking to John. Jayson made a mental note of this. Zoey seemed completely oblivious to the fact that something was wrong. She was too young to know that this man didn't belong in their home, she liked TJ, she thought he was fun because he played with her and told funny stories. Eve had been sick all day so that left TJ to take care of the kids. He was busy making home made pasta and tomato sauce. Jayson sat at the kitchen table doing his homework, he looked up and TJ smiled at him. His eyes quickly returned to the work he was supposed to be doing.

"Whatcha workin on little buddy?" TJ asked.

"Math"

"You need any help?" TJ asked.

"No, I'm ok"

He continued to work quietly, only talking to TJ when he had to. He needed to do something to get John back home. John wouldn't have allowed this guy in their house, it didn't take an idiot to figure that much out. The only guests they ever had were John's wrestling friends but it was ok because John trusted them and so did Jayson. He especially liked when Randy came over because Jayson enjoyed whopping Randy's ass in basketball. Jayson smirked and shook his head to himself, Randy would never learn that Jayson at 8 years old was just a better basketball player than he was.

"Done" he said throwing his pencil on top of his notebook.

"You want me to check it over?" TJ asked.

"Mama usually does that" Jayson said.

"Well I'm sure she wouldn't mind especially since she's not feelin too well today" TJ took the piece of paper and scanned it over.

"You missed a step here" TJ pointed out "you forgot to carry the 3 over"

Jayson took the paper back and fixed his error. He mumbled words under his breath before walking out of the house into the backyard.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" TJ called from the kitchen window.

Jayson waved him off letting him know that he got the message. He went and sat down by the pool and took off his shoes and socks and dipped his feet into the cool water. He wanted to jump in but he knew TJ would be mad if he came into the house dripping wet.

"John wouldn't have cared" Jayson said bitterly.

"Jayson dinner time" TJ yelled from the kitchen.

Jayson picked up his shoes and walked with them in his hands into the house. TJ looked at the barefoot little boy but said nothing. Jayson washed up and took his normal seat at the dinner table. TJ left the kitchen and returned a few minutes later carrying Zoey, he sat her down next to Jayson and then began making dinner plates for each. TJ set a plate in front of Jayson, Jayson began playing with his food. He wasn't really hungry.

"So Jayson the Yankees are in town so I figured I could get us tickets and we could go to a game" TJ suggested.

"No thank you" was the little boy's reply.

"Why not, your mother says you play baseball"

"Dad takes me to games"

"Damn it Jayson he isn't your father" TJ slammed his fist against the counter.

Both Jayson and Zoey jumped when his fist hit the counter. Jayson swallowed the lump in his throat and dared to look TJ in his eyes.

"Neither are you" Jayson spat coldly.

"Like or not I'm your blood ... not John" TJ said in a softer tone.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Jayson pushed the plate of food away from him and stood up. He left the room.

"Fine be that way boy you are only hurtin' yourself" TJ called after him.

Jayson went into the living room and turned on the television, he turned it up so it was pretty loud. He grabbed the cordless phone and dialed John's cell phone number. John was his father now and there was no way in hell Jayson was going to let anyone change that.

"_Hello"_

"Dad you need to come home" Jayson whispered. He was hiding in the corner of the living room, he didn't want to talk loud just in case TJ was listening.

"_Jayson what's wrong" _John asked not bothering to hide his concern.

Jayson was about to say something when he was suddenly yanked up by the roots of his hair. He dropped the phone, TJ had this look on his face like he was going to kill Jayson.

"You stupid little son of a bitch" he yelled "now why would you go and do something that stupid"

Jayson could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He wiped them back, refusing to let this sick asshole think he had power over him. TJ lessened his grip on Jayson enough to grab the phone and hit the end button. Jayson slammed his foot as hard as he could into TJ's and tried to run for it.

"Mama" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Eve was sound asleep and didn't hear her son screaming because if she had believe me she would have killed TJ on the spot. Zoey heard and left the kitchen to see what was going on, she saw her brother being slammed against a wall. Tears left her big blue eyes, she wanted to run to Jayson but fear caused her to stand still.

"Zoey run" Jayson gasped for air.

TJ looked over at her and smiled sickly. He didn't want to hurt Jayson but he was messing up what he was trying to create. Zoey's first instinct was to hide but she knew Jayson was getting her so she ran as fast as she could to her mommy and daddy's room. She was hysterical, Eve shot right up upon hearing her daughter crying.

"Baby what's the matter?" she asked Zoey.

Zoey was so upset she couldn't speak her little face was completely red and it was getting redder by the second.

John was going frantic he had no idea what was going on but he knew it couldn't be good. Gruesome thoughts popped into his head. He had heard a male voice yelling at Jayson. Jayson had sounded scared on the phone. John kicked himself for being away for so long. He grabbed his cellphone from out of his bag and hastily dialed.

"Fucking pick up" he urged.

"_Hi you've reached the Cenas we're not home right now leave a message"_

He tried calling the house 3 more times and got the voice mail every time. He was even more worried now then ever before. If something happened to his family he would never forgive himself. He tried once more and then gave up. He called Randy's cell phone and to his relief his best friend picked up after one right.

"_Yes John" _Randy said.

"How far are you from my house?" John asked.

"_About 90 minutes why?"_ Randy asked.

"I think something bad is goin' down can you please check it out for me"

"_Sure man you know I got your back"_ Randy said somewhat confused about what was going on.

"I owe you one" John said throwing his clothes and other belongings into his bag.

He went straight to Vince McMahon's office. He told Vince he had a family emergency and had to leave immediately. Although Vince was a little pissed at loosing one of his star wrestlers on this crucial international tour but he understood that John needed to be with his family now. He even gave John permission to use his own personal jet to get home faster. Vince could see the fear in the younger man's eyes and knew that John was truly afraid for his family's safety.

Eve heard a vase smashing downstairs. She left Zoey in her bedroom, she had managed to calm her down enough. She had also told her to stay put but Zoey had no intention of leaving her spot because she was scared to death of TJ.

"What the hell is going on" Eve gasped seeing Jayson curled up in a ball on the floor.

"This boy needs to learn some respect" TJ said.

Eve wanted to rush at TJ and strangle him for even thinking about putting his hands on her son. She went over to make sure Jayson was ok.

"Jayson baby talk to mama" she stroked his hair.

He was shaking and he couldn't open either of his eyes, his breathing was raspy and his arms was beginning to swell indicating that it was broken.

"You son of a bitch ... how dare you put your hands anywhere near my son" she slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

He looked shocked at her for a minute but then he blinked and put his hand over the place where she slapped him. Then he did the one thing he swore he would never do ... he struck her back.

"Eve baby I'm so sorry" he tried to apologize.

"No TJ I don't think you are ... now I remember why we broke up in the first place" Eve screamed at him "you are possessive and conniving and if you don't get what you want then you hurt people and I won't be another trophy ... I am married to a wonderful man and we have a family and the fact that you think that I would leave them for you ... well that is just crazy ... look what you did to my son, he's an innocent little boy ... do you realize you could have killed him"

"He had it comin'"

"What could he possibly have done to you"

"He needs to be taught to respect people"

"He does it just seems that he doesn't respect you ... gee what a surprise"

TJ lunged at her and grabbed Eve by the throat he forced her up against a wall and held her there.

"You are forgetting that I know stuff about you that nobody else does Genevieve ... I bet your wrestler husband doesn't know about Marcus does he ..." TJ taunted her.

"Bringing up my past isn't going to get you anywhere TJ I have forgiven myself for what happened to Marcus and so has my mother"

"Can you really say that she has Evie I mean come on ..."

"You have no power over me anymore TJ and I would appreciate it if you left my home now before I call the police"

"And tell them what Eve you invited me to stay with you remember"

"But staying with me didn't include beating my son did it"

"Eve you are not making this easy for me ... all I want is you I never meant to hurt you or Jayson"

"How many ways do I have to say it I am not in love with you" she yelled at him.

"You stupid bitch" he punched her in the chest.

She fell down immediately the pain was too much to bare. He kicked her twice in the ribs and was about to go for a third time when he felt himself being slammed into the wall.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but where I come from we don't hit women especially pregnant ones" Randy said with his hand around TJ's throat.

"So ... you must be the famous John I've been hearing so much about" TJ's voice was light and yet taunting at the same time.

"No, I'm not John but I have no problem kicking your ass for him"

"This is between me and Eve"

"Looks like she don't want you here" Randy said.

"You aren't helping here any you know" TJ said.

"Yeah well this is making me feel pretty damn good"

"I'll come back for her and next time I'd hate to have to hurt little Zoey"

Upon hearing his god daughter being threatened Randy snapped. He punched TJ in the face repeatedly but he wasn't through yet after TJ's face was totally unrecognizable, Randy snapped his arm behind his back with sickening force.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here" Randy literally spat at the man in front of him.

"Because Eve wouldn't want you to kill me" TJ was in a lot of pain by now but his still spoke as smugly as possible. As if he knew something that Randy didn't.

"If she looses her baby I swear to god I will find you and kill you myself" Randy let go of the man and made sure he left the house, he called for an ambulance. Then he went back and knelt beside Eve.

"Eve baby girl speak to me" Randy said.

"Randy it hurts so badly"

"You are going to be fine just try and relax and take deep breaths"

"What if he killed my baby" Eve's voice did little to hide the panic she was feeling.

"Just try and relax you aren't helping anyone but panicking"

He went over to check on Jayson, he was unconscious but he was breathing and his pulse was strong. He went back over to Eve.

"Eve where's Zoey?" he asked.

"I locked her in my bedroom, she's fine" Eve said.

The ambulance arrived and they took Eve and Jayson to the hospital. Randy took Zoey in his own car and met them there. He called John and told him not to bother going home and to come straight to the hospital.

Randy sat with his head in his hands silently praying that his friend's wife and unborn child would be ok. The doctor's had let him know that Jayson would be fine after the swelling in his face went down and they put a cast on his arm. Still they kept him in a room and would continue to do so until he woke up. It was Eve they were worried about, TJ had kicked her pretty hard in the ribs and they weren't sure if the baby had survived the attack. She was so panicked that they had to sedate her and they wouldn't be able to asses her injuries completely until she woke up.

"Randy what happened" John ran into the waiting room. He was near tears, Randy could tell the older man was scared and confused as to what was going on. Zoey ran to her father, John picked his little girl up and cradled her close to him.

"They aren't saying much" Randy said "Eve and Jayson were attacked ... I'm not sure why but when I got to your place it wasn't good he did a pretty good job of beating both of them up"

"The baby ... did he or she make it?" John asked afraid to know the answer.

"They haven't said anything about the baby"

John had a seat next to Randy, he still had Zoey in his arms but Randy could now see that John was crying.

"This is my fault ... I should have been home" John said.

"You had no idea this was going to happen John so don't blame yourself"

"How can I not 3 of the four people I cherish most in the world are somewhere in this hospital and I have no idea if they are ok or even what is going on"

"The doctor's told me that Jayson was going to be ok he just suffered some bumps and bruises and a broken arm it's Eve they are worried about"

John handed Zoey to Randy and sat with his head in his hands silently sobbing. It was killing him that his wife and unborn baby could be dying somewhere and he had no idea how to help them ... there was nothing he could do and he felt so helpless.

"I can't loose them man" he finally said after a few moments of silence.

"You need to have hope" Randy patted the older man's shoulder.

"I should have been there ... I'm a failure as a husband and a father"

"No you aren't John, truth be told I'm so jealous of you it isn't even funny you make it look so easy to be a husband and a father, I can't even get my shit together long enough to explain to Rory how much she means to me"

John let the words his friend was telling him sink in. Randy was really jealous of him ... wow that was something he never expected, Randy always seemed so confident and in control of everything. There were times when John wished he was more like that.

"It's not easy but being a husband and a father is one of the most rewarding things I have ever done in my life" he kissed the top of Zoey's head.

Randy looked at his god daughter. That man had threatened her, she looked over at Randy and smiled at him. He managed to smile weakly back at her, he had told her that here mama and brother had to go to the doctors and she seemed to believe that. Randy wasn't sure if he should tell John about Zoey being threatened, he decided to wait until they knew if Eve was going to be alright or not he didn't need added stress.

Both men waited what seemed to them like centuries for someone to tell them whether or not Eve was ok. Finally a tall doctor seemed to come over to them.

"Are you gentlemen here for Genvieve Cena?" he asked.

"Yes I'm her husband and this is a friend of the family"

"Are my wife and unborn child going to be ok...?" John asked, his voice was shaky and he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to the question he has just asked. He sliently prayed that the doctor had good news to tell him.

To be continued ...


	25. Chapter 25

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve, Zoey and Jayson only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

John sat content in his whole little world, he had just finished his 5th beer in about 30 minutes time. He was well on his way to getting himself drunk.

_'Drunk'_ he thought to himself _'who decided to call it drunk ... I mean who sat there and decided that when someone consumes too much alcohol to call it drunk. Drunk is such a funny word'_ John silently laughed to himself.

He was enjoying the warm feeling that was consuming him. He could still remember why he was here and for what purpose he was getting drunk for. In the background he could hear The First Cut is The Deepest by Sheryl Crowe playing, Eve liked that song why he wasn't sure but she did. He thought of his wife she'd kill him for being at a bar getting drunk right now but at that moment he really didn't care he wanted to feel better so here he was. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool wooden bar, the coolness of the bar felt nice against his burning forehead.

A man sat down next to John at the bar. John lifted his head to stare at the man, although his vision was a little blurry but he had seen this man before.

"I know you" John sat up completely.

"Really ... is that so?" the man asked turning in his seat towards John.

"Yeah" John mumbled.

"You are the guy from that band"

"Hmmm not much to go on"

" ... Anthony ... ummm ... Anthony ..."

"Kiedis"

"Yes Anthony Kiedis from the Red Hot Chili Peppers" John said.

Anthony smiled at the semi drunken man.

"I'm John ..."

"Cena" Anthony cut him off "I know who you are, I was at Wrestlemania 21 when you first won the WWE title"

"My wife is like one of your biggest fans, I'm pretty sure she knows all the words to everyone of your songs ... if she wasn't married with 2 kids she would totally be one of your band's groupies ... wait that sounded wrong"

Anthony laughed "I knew what you meant".

"So she is that big of a fan huh?" Anthony asked.

"That's all my kids listen to ... hell my 8 year old step son's favorite song is Suck my Kiss" John admitted.

"You know that song is about ..."

"We know" John stated before Anthony could finish his sentence "believe me my wife and I have tried to get him to listen to other songs but no he honestly loves that song"

"He also likes the song Otherside" John shook his head a little "he is a strange little boy"

"That song really isn't much better it's talking about how I couldn't kick my heroine addiction and wanted to kill myself"

"I don't think he knows that yet" John said "my little 2 year old daughter loves the song On Mercury, she thinks the song is funny"

"And your wife what's her favorite song?" Anthony asked.

"She has 3, Can't Stop, Tell Me Baby and Under The Bridge" John said.

Anthony then lifted his Corona with lime towards John "To your wife then"

"To my wife" John said somewhat sadly before clinking his own beer with Anthony.

"So why are you here getting yourself drunk you really don't have to answer if you don't want to it's just that being a professional athlete it probably isn't a good idea for you to be getting drunk"

John sighed and thought about what led him to be where he was at that very moment.

"It's a long story" John said.

"We have time"

"_Are my wife and unborn child going to be ok...?" John asked, his voice was shaky and he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to the question he has just asked. He sliently prayed that the doctor had good news to tell him._

"_Your wife was kicked repeatedly in the ribs, 3 of which are broken but one of them has punctured her right lung" the doctor said sadly._

_John swore under his breath, this wasn't the news he wanted to hear. He wanted Eve to be ok this injury could potentially kill her._

"_What about the baby?" John asked._

"_When you wife was punched in the chest she fell to the floor and curled herself into a fetal position" the doctor explained "that is the only thing that saved your child's life"_

"_So the baby is alright?" John asked relieved, he honestly didn't think that the baby would survive._

"_I'd hate to ruin this happy news but there is more you need to know ... your wife needs to be operated on immediately or she will die but there is a 85 percent chance that if we perform the surgery the baby will not survive"_

_John felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. He knew what the doctor wanted him to do ... he needed to make a choice._

"_If she doesn't have the operation then we can keep her alive long enough for the baby to be born normally but that is against my better judgment"_

"_Oh God" John let his head hit the wall behind him "how the hell am I supposed to choose between my wife and my baby"_

"_John I know this is going to sound kinda selfish but you and Eve can always have other children" Randy said putting a hand on John's shoulder._

_John shook the younger man's hand away._

"_Can I see her before I make my decision?" John asked._

"_She's asleep but if it will help I'll take you to her" the doctor said._

_John stood up and followed him to the room where his wife was. She was laying there sleeping peacefully. John took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips._

"_I should have been there with you baby" he said. She was on a respirator and a bunch of other machines. He brushed the hair out of her face._

"_I have a very hard decision to make ... I know we both wanted this baby so badly but if I have to choose you or this baby I choose you"_

_He moved the chair down so that he could rest his hand on her stomach. He couldn't help but smile a little, the baby had managed to survive the attack._

"_I'm sorry baby but there isn't any other way" he whispered "if there was believe me I would do it in a heartbeat ... your mother and I wanted to meet you so badly but looks like that will never come to pass"_

"_We loved you so much" John was pretty choked up by now, how do you explain to an unborn baby that they will never get to see the light of day or feel the warmth of their mother's arms. He caressed Eve's stomach with his thumb like he had done so many times before. He broke down at this time, he felt so out of control and it was just too much._

"_Mr. Cena have you decided?" John looked at the doctor's name tag it read Dr. Tai Cortez, why that stuck with John he had no idea but it did._

"_Go ahead with the surgery" John said._

_He doctor nodded sadly "Would you like to see Jayson?"_

"_Yeah"_

_The doctor took him to Jayson's room. Jay looked so small all alone in his hospital bed, his eyes had been covered with gauze and a big white cast covered his little arm._

"_Hey buddy" John said as he had a seat next to his step son._

"_Dad is that you?" Jayson asked, his voice was still horse from having TJ trying to strangle him._

"_Yeah, Jay I'm right here" John said patting his head reassuringly._

"_I'm sorry dad" Jayson said. John could see the tears escaping the bandages._

"_Sorry for what?" John asked._

"_For not being able to protect mama"_

"_Don't be sorry Jayson there was nothing you could have done this man was a lot stronger than you"_

"_I should have fought harder that's what you would have done"_

"_You did everything you could" John said "I don't blame you and neither does your mom"_

"_Is mama and the baby ok?" Jayson asked._

_John wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to tell Jayson the truth because he knew that the poor boy would blame himself._

"_We're not sure of anything right now buddy"_

"_I'm scared daddy they have this stuff covering my eyes"_

"_It's just so your eyes don't get hurt by the lights don't worry the doctors will take it off soon" John explained._

"_Will you stay here till I fall asleep again ... I'm scared of hospitals"_

"_Sure, I won't go anywhere till you fall asleep"_

_It didn't take Jayson long to fall asleep do to the pain killers being administered to him through his IV. John stayed with the boy till he was sure he was asleep. He placed a kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead before leaving the room. Randy was still sitting in the waiting room when John returned. Zoey was asleep with her head in Randy's lap._

"_Would you mind taking Zoey home and staying with her?" John asked._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I need to go out and clear my head" John replied._

"_I really don't think that is such a good idea John your family needs you"_

"_I'm not helping anyone by sitting here" John snapped at his best friend._

_Randy didn't get to respond John was gone._

"So now you are sitting in a bar talking to me instead of being at the hospital with your wife?" Anthony asked.

"I'm better off here" John said.

"Come on my friend" Anthony lifted John to his feet easily.

"Where are we going?" John asked trying a little to fight out of Anthony's grasp but he was too intoxicated to put up too much of a fight.

"I'm driving you to your wife" Anthony threw some bills on the bar and walked with John to the door.

"I never did ask you what you were doing here in Florida" John said once they were in Anthony's Honda NSX.

"I have a house about 25 minutes away and that bar is pretty small so I get left alone" he explained.

"Why are you helping me you don't even know me?" John asked.

"What can I say I'm a sucker for a good sob story" Anthony said.

John glared at him but didn't say anything further.

"Besides I'd like to see how the rest of the story turns out who knows this could makes a really good song"

"Probably would go platinum" John mused.

"All the more reason to stick around"

The rest of the ride was silent, John was in his own little world and Anthony was content with staring straight ahead and humming random tunes to himself every once and a while. They arrived at the hospital to find Randy there waiting.

"Where's Zoey?" John asked, he was too buzzed to really feel panicked.

"She's with Rory" Randy replied "Who's your friend?"

Anthony let John go sit down, "Anthony Kiedis" he said shaking Randy's hand.

"As in the lead singer of the Red Hot Chili Peppers ... that Anthony Kiedis?" Randy asked.

"The one and only and you are?" Anthony asked.

"Friend of the family" Randy replied.

"Ok well John I'm gonna be over hear thinking about that song idea" Anthony said.

"Huh?" Randy asked confused.

"It's an inside joke" Anthony winked at Randy.

Randy looked from John to Anthony and then back to John before giving up on trying to figure out what Anthony had meant and had a seat next to John.

"Any news?" John asked.

"No and they have had her in there for about 2 hours now"

John leaned back so his head was resting against the back of the chair. He eventually fell asleep only to be shaken awake sometime later. He awoke with a start, he blinked a few times and took in his unfamiliar surroundings. Dr. Cortez was staring at him now. John looked over and both Randy and Anthony who were both sleeping.

"Is my wife alright doc?" John asked.

"The operation went well she lost a little too much blood so we had to give her a transfusion but other than that everything went as planned"

"And the baby?" John asked.

The doctor smiled at him "you are a very lucky man Mr. Cena"

John couldn't help but smile instantly. Everything was going to be alright, his wife and baby were both alive and going to be ok.

"Thank you doctor for saving both their lives" John hugged the man.

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but then he remembered where he was so he settled for the next best thing. He quietly walked up to Randy and got close to his ear, then he yelled wake up very loudly. Randy jumped out of his seat and fell to the floor. Anthony woke up when he heard the thud.

"What's going on?" Anthony asked stretching.

"Mr Kiedis you'll be happy to know your song has a happy ending" John was grinning from ear to ear "my wife and unborn child both made it out of surgery"

"I'm still confused by the song thing but the fact that Eve and the baby are going to be fine is great man" Randy said standing up, he winced and rubbed his back.

"That's great John I'm really happy for you" Anthony patted John on the back.

"I owe you one" John held out his hand for Anthony to shake.

"Tell you what if that baby is a boy name him after me and we're even" Anthony said, he was joking of course.

"I'll remember that" John said.

"Well I should be going this is kinda a family thing but I'd love to meet your wife and kids they sound like they'd be some pretty cool people to meet"

"We'll have to set something up now because I know that Jayson is going to be pissed that he didn't get to meet his favorite rock star"

"Corrupting the youth of America" Anthony said before leaving.

"Ok not sure I want to understand what that was about" Randy said "Jay isn't the only one who is going to be pissed, you know how much Eve loves The Chili Peppers"

"Well she's still recovering so I think I can survive her wrath for a little while"

"I'm really happy for you man but I'm gonna go and fill Rory in like I promised to do"

"Ok man take it easy and kiss my baby girl for me" Randy and John exchanged a manly hug before Randy took off.

John wasn't sure how he had gotten so lucky but he had and he wasn't about to make the same mistakes twice.

A/N: Ok I know I'm a sap but I really didn't feel like ending this in a bad way. So whatever review and I'll update soon ... also we haven't heard the last of TJ. He teams up with someone from John and Eve's past and they bring up some of Eve's past that she wants to keep buried at all costs ... and maybe I'll explain who Marcus is and why John doesn't know about him. Also to my best friend Katrina who I know is reading this ... I had to add Anthony Kiedis, also if the reviewers want Anthony to make another apperance let me know.


	26. Chapter 26

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve, Zoey and Jayson only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

Eve was half asleep when John picked her up from the passenger seat and began brining her into their house. The kids were spending time in Massachusetts with his dad and brothers, which would give John the time and energy to focus on Eve's recovery.

"John please put me down" Eve laughed and playfully smacked John's rock hard chest.

"You ain't getting down anytime soon so get used to it" John replied.

Eve wrapped her arms around John's neck and rested her head against John's chest. She sighed a content sigh as she listened to the steady rhythm of her husband's heart.

"Tired baby?" he asked.

"Uh huh" Eve replied, the feeling of her warm breath against his skin was driving him crazy. But she was still recovering from surgery and he wasn't about to risk his wife and baby's well being to satisfy his lustful urges. John brought Eve to their bedroom and got her into more comfortable clothing, he tucked her into bed and kissed her lips softly. Then he went to leave so his wife could sleep.

"Leaving me big guy?" Eve asked groggily propping herself on her elbow.

"I wanted to let you sleep" John said.

"Come lay with me"

John laid down beside his wife and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. His hand slid up her shirt and rested on her stomach.

"Our baby's in there ... out miracle baby" his hand caressed her silky soft skin. She moaned softly enjoying the feeling of John's hands on her body.

"Shh baby you need sleep"

Dream

"_Yeah TJ I promise to meet you tonight" 14 year old Eve said talking on her cellphone._

"_Evie" 4 year old Marcus Fuller whined._

_Eve continued flirting with her boyfriend of 6 months. Marcus busied himself with playing with his toy sail boat._

"_I wanna sail my boat" Marcus tugged on his older sister's sleeve._

_Marcus looked at his surroundings, Eve had taken him to a local laked so he could play with his new toy sailboat that she had gotten him for his birthday. But being little like he was he began to get impatient. He figured she wouldn't miss him so he ventured towards the lake which was 3 feet away._

"_TJ I gotta go" Eve said "no seriously I have to go"_

"_Ok I'll call you when I get home" Eve snapped her phone shut._

"_Ok Marcus lets play with that boat" she said looking around._

"_Marcus" she scanned the area but she couldn't see him._

"_Marcus" she screamed._

Eve shot straight up in bed. Her whole body was shaking, perspiration covered her brow. John sat up as well and wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her towards him in a tight embrace.

"It's ok baby let it out" he lovingly stroked her hair.

Once she had calmed down he forced her to look into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream" Eve replied still shaken.

"You sure that was all it was?" John asked "you weren't dreaming about what TJ did to you?"

"No" Eve said a little too fast.

She then steadied herself "No, my dream had nothing to do with TJ I swear"

"Ok then" John laid back down, he pulled Eve down with him and she cuddled up close to him and tried to relax. But part of her couldn't forget about her dream. She was over it ... or at least she thought she was. Why now was it all coming back to her, like a sudden wave that dull ache began to tear at her heart again. She removed John's arms from around her and stood up.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"The baby is hungry" she lied placing a hand over her stomach. She figured that he would believe that and not question her about it. She needed sometime alone with her thoughts.

"Do you want me to make you something?" John asked.

"No you look comfortable" Eve said "stay here and relax".

She leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

"Hurry back" he kissed her.

"I will"

A/N: Short chapter I know but I wanna leave some suspense.


	27. Chapter 27

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve, Zoey and Jayson only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

"Look what that bitch did to me" TJ seethed in anger as he paced back and forth in his cousin's living room.

"I told ya not to bother didn't I" Deryck sat on his couch drinking a beer.

"I should kill her for making a fool out of me"

"So why don't you"

TJ slammed his cousin down so that he was now laying on the cushion gasping for air. TJ smiled sickly for a few seconds and tightened his grip on Deryck's throat a little.

"Because I love her you idiot"

TJ let go of Deryck's throat and moved away from him. His fingers ran over the cast her was now wearing thanks to that Randy guy.

"You need to take Jayson back" TJ informed him.

"Are you kiddin' that boy ain't worth nothin I'm leavin' him where he is I don't need the aggravation" Deryck was still massaging his tender throat.

"We need him"

"I don't need anything I'm perfectly content on sitting here and getting drunk"

"Doesn't it bother you that your ex girlfriend is married to another man and they have this happy little family with your son?" TJ asked.

"I couldn't give a damn both of them were pains in the ass" Deryck replied "glad I don't have to deal with either one of them anymore, I only took Jayson because you told me to and I was miserable"

"How was I supposed to know she would move away and start this whole new life" TJ was still a little pissed off that his plan had not worked like it was supposed to.

"Seems to me that your plans suck" TJ laughed drunkenly at his cousin.

"Oh go pass out that's the only thing you are good for"

"Sticks and stones" Deryck called out as TJ left the house.

"There has to be a way to break them up" TJ paced the front yard "I just have to think"

Eve sat in the kitchen holding a steaming cup of tea in her hands. Taking in a few shaky breaths she was trying desperately to calm her nerves. She should be happy right now, she finally has everything that she could ever want. She was married to a wonderful man who treated her like a queen and she had two beautiful children who she loved very much and another one on the way, things were pretty damn near perfect. So why wasn't she happy? That was the million dollar question, she had no idea why she felt the way she did. She looked at the clock it read 2:30 ... it was way too late to call Nicole but she had to, if anyone could help her it was Nicole.

"Hello" a very groggy and pissed off Nicole answered the phone.

"Nikki ... I need you"

"Eve, what's the matter"

"I had a dream about Marcus" Eve wept silently to herself "I haven't had a dream or even a thought about him in years"

"What brought this on?" Nicole asked.

"Ummm ..." Eve put her head in her hands for a few minutes deciding on what to tell her friend "I have no idea".

Eve didn't have the heart to tell Nicole that her only brother attacked her. Nicole blamed herself already for the fact that her own cousin had put her best friend through hell to know that her brother could have killed Eve and the baby would have killed Nicole.

"Maybe you should talk to John ... tell him about Marcus" Nicole suggested.

"I don't like to talk about my past Nikki you of all people know that"

"He's your husband Evie he needs to know especially if it is bothering you all of a sudden"

"Thanks Nikki I thought you could help me but surprisingly you just made it worse" Eve slammed the phone back onto the cradle.

John took this time to enter the kitchen, Eve had been gone for over an hour and he had gotten worried. Eve had her head down when he entered but he could tell she was crying. He went up to her and embraced her. She didn't fight him instead she chose to find comfort in her husband's loving embrace.

"Eve you have to tell me what is wrong so I can help you" John rubbed her back.

She straightened up "Nothing it's just hormones"

"Eve you are lying to me"

"No I'm not"

"Why is it after all this time you still don't feel that you can trust me" John asked hurt.

She went to hug him but he pushed her away.

"I trust you with my life but you can't do the same with me ... that's pretty selfish Eve"

"John you don't understand I ..." she felt weak for a moment "there is nothing wrong I'm just suffering from a cause of really screwed up hormones"

"Yeah well whatever" he said.

"I love you" she said kissing his cheek "you know I do but there is nothing wrong you need to believe that"

She walked away with the intent of going back to their room.

"You are lying to me Eve and I have no idea why" he said as he watched her disappear.

Instead of returning to bed he grabbed his key and decided to take a drive hoping that would give him some time to think. Everything was going so good about 3 hours ago but now it seemed to be turning bad so fast. John felt completely overwhelmed, he didn't want to fight with Eve but every time he tried to help her she seemed to pull away and that hurt him. He felt like she couldn't trust him to help her.

She watched him leave with a new round of tears in her eyes. If he only knew what she knew he would never be able to look at her the same way again.

Across town TJ sat waiting patiently, he had received a phone call from someone saying that they wanted to meet and that they wanted to discuss Eve and John. Someone had a seat across from him, the figure wore a simple black hooded sweatshirt, the way the person was sitting TJ couldn't see their face, he still had no idea whether the person was a male or female.

"How badly do you want to break John and Eve up?" the young blonde woman asked.

"I'll do anything" TJ replied "I've loved Eve since I was a little boy"

"I can help you" the figure said.

"Do I get to see your face?" TJ asked.

"All in good time"

"What do you get out of this?" TJ asked.

"My motives are my own"

"I really don't care as long as Eve is mine"

"What about the children?" the figure asked.

"I don't care what happens to them" TJ replied.

"Well neither do I"

"So there is only one solution" TJ said.

"The children will have to be dealt with because they can't be in the picture" the figure said.

"Would you really want to kill them?" TJ asked.

"Anything to get what I want"

"One more question how did you know to find me?"

"I overheard one of John's friends talking about what you did to both her and the boy"

"I never meant to hurt her" TJ stated "I just wanted her to love me"

"Once John and the children are out of the way she will" the figure said "now leave and wait for me to call you with further instructions"

TJ thanked his new partner and left. The figured laughed a little.

"This is going to be too easy with that fool helping me ... I'll finally get what I want"


	28. Chapter 28

John came home that night feeling a little better but not much. Eve was asleep so he climbed into bed next to her. She sensed he was there in her sleep and shifted towards him. He opened his arms letting her into the warmth of his body. He closed his eyes and sighed content for right now, he knew that she would eventually tell him it just bothered him that she wouldn't let him help.

"Eve I wish you would let me into that head of yours"

Eve woke up the next morning still feeling really bad. It was still dark out which she thought fit her mood perfectly. She felt John's arms around her and remembered the hurt look on his face. It killed her to know that she has caused him that but he couldn't help her fight the ghosts of her past ... this was something she had to do on her own. She carefully removed John's arms from around her body she didn't want to wake him up. She went into their bathroom and turned on the shower. Although the hot water felt so good on her aching muscles it didn't nothing to ease her mind. She got out of the shower and went to put some clothes on. Once she was dressed she began to brush her long silky brown hair, she looked at herself in the mirror but all she could see was that scared 14 year old girl looking back at her. She turned away not wanting to see it anymore. She walked with a purpose over to the walk in closet she shared with John, she grabbed a bag and threw some clothing into it. Once was felt she had packed enough clothes she went about writing a not to John telling him that she needed to deal with her past away from everyone who she could possibly hurt. She told him that the hurt look he had in his eyes had almost killed her and she couldn't risk ever having to see that again. She went over to his side of the bed and just watched as the man she loved slept, he looked so peaceful like one of the kids. She loved him this way because while he was dreaming he was happy and nothing could hurt him not even her. She kissed his cheek and took one more look before leaving the bedroom. She grabbed her keys and went out to her car. In order to face the past she needed to go to the one place she vowed to never go again. Unnoticed by Eve a figure dressed in black stepped out of the shadows and watched her drive away. The figure noticed that she looked to be crying.

"Perfect" the figure said.

John woke up a few hours later, he smiled and then stretched. His smile turned into a frown once he felt the empty spot next to him. Usually he always woke up before Eve did so the fact she wasn't next to him was kind of unsettling especially when she had no kids to deal with that morning. He pushed the blankets off of him and stood up. He went into the bathroom and noticed that Eve had been in there. He walked back into the bedroom and looked at the clock, it was only 8:30.

_'What the hell would she be doing at this hour'_ he thought to himself.

He went downstairs thinking that maybe she had gotten up early because she couldn't sleep and that she would be sitting on the couch in the living room reading or watching tv, but the room was completely empty. John had a bad feeling making it's way up from the pit of his stomach. He went into the kitchen and realized that nobody had been in there since last night when they had that argument. Eve's cup of tea still sat on the counter, she hadn't gotten a chance to finish it. John cleaned it up before heading back towards their room. He checked both kid's rooms and still found nothing. He was completely puzzled when he returned to the empty bedroom. He picked up the cordless phone next to the bed and dialed Eve's cellphone. He then heard Californication by the Red Hot Chili Peppers blaring from the kitchen which told him that Eve left without her cellphone.

"She never goes anywhere without her phone" he said to himself.

It was then that he noticed the note sitting on his dresser. He picked it up and scanned it over, he was confused and had to read it 3 more times before it sunk in that she had left. Her note said that she didn't want to hurt him again well her leaving hurt him even more. It took all his self control not to punch a wall or destroy something. God knows he wanted to but giving himself a broken hand or worse wouldn't help his wife, who it was now perfectly clear to him needed some kind of professional help.

By the time John had woken up Eve was on a plane heading back to her home. The one she lived the one she lived in from the times she was 10 till she turned 15. Her mother had moved them out so quickly saying that she couldn't take the memories anymore. Eve closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"_Yeah TJ I promise to meet you tonight" 14 year old Eve said talking on her cellphone._

"_Evie" 4 year old Marcus Fuller whined._

_Eve continued flirting with her boyfriend of 6 months. Marcus busied himself with playing with his toy sail boat._

"_I wanna sail my boat" Marcus tugged on his older sister's sleeve._

_Marcus looked at his surroundings, Eve had taken him to a local laked so he could play with his new toy sailboat that she had gotten him for his birthday. But being little like he was he began to get impatient. He figured she wouldn't miss him so he ventured towards the lake which was 3 feet away._

"_TJ I gotta go" Eve said "no seriously I have to go"_

"_Ok I'll call you when I get home" Eve snapped her phone shut._

"_Ok Marcus lets play with that boat" she said looking around._

"_Marcus" she scanned the area but she couldn't see him._

"_Marcus" she screamed._

_She frantically looked around for her little brother. It seemed to come to her to check the lake, she prayed that he wouldn't have gone near the lake by himself. Marcus wasn't a very good swimmer, she berated herself for letting her eyes leave him for even a second. She knew better than to let him leave her sight, he was a little boy for Christ's sake how could she be so irresponsible. Her mother could kill her if she ever found out about this. She neared the lake and still no sign of him. She was inches away from the lake now and a cracking sound came to her attention she looked down and there was a sail boat with it's now broken mast._

"_Marcus" She screamed once again._

Eve's eyes shot open she couldn't breathe for a second after a few minutes Eve managed to control her raging emotions.

"You need to be calm" she told herself "it's not good for you or the baby"

She closed her eyes once again and could feel the fear creeping it's way through her body. She wanted to cry but she had no more tears to let out. She had cried everything she had out already. Now she was so tired all she wanted to do was to sleep forever and never have to wake up again. Her mind yelled at her for thinking like that. Eve had everything going for her so why did she leave the one place she found comfort to go to a place that to this day still haunted her. She was shaking pretty violently now, one of the fight attendants came over to her.

"You ok hun?" the woman in her mid 40's asked. The woman had a kind face and a warm smile but Eve couldn't draw any comfort from her.

"No not really" Eve replied.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really"

"You mind if I have a seat?"

"Go right ahead" Eve said.

"I hate early morning flights they are so boring"

Eve looked around and saw that she was one of only 4 other people on this flight and one of the people was busy typing on his lap top. The other one was a mother and her little girl who where sleeping.

"My name is Linda Watson by the way" she extended her hand.

"Genevieve Cena" Eve shook Linda's hand.

"So where are you headed?" Linda asked Eve.

"Gainesville, Georgia ... I have some unfinished business there and I can't return to my family till I finish it" Eve blinked back a few tears.

"You have any kids?" Linda asked.

"Yes a boy Jayson who is 7 and a girl Zoey who is 2"

"I have 3 boys myself" Linda admitted "they are all grown up now my oldest son Shaun just had a baby girl with his wife Aimee"

"You must be excited to be a first time grandmother" Eve said. She didn't really feel like talking but Linda was being so nice to her so she kept up with the conversation besides it took her mind off of Marcus for a few minutes.

"You believe me I am little Arianna Marie has me wrapped around her little finger" Linda grinned thinking about her granddaughter.

"Well we are going to be landing soon but good luck with what you have to do and it was nice talking to you"

"You too Linda" Eve said weakly smiling "and cherish that baby while you can"

"Believe me I do"

The plane landed and Eve stepped away from it. She sucked in a breathe everything was still the same as how it had been all those year ago. This was going to be harder that she thought it was going to be. She got a hotel room and something to eat and then she decided to call John, he was probably going crazy with worry by now. The phone rang once and then John picked up.

"Hello" he sounded angry and worried at the same time.

"John ... it's me"

"Eve, where are you?" he asked.

"Somewhere I never wanted to be again"

"Tell me where you are and I can help you baby"

"You can't help me John nobody can" she said.

"Eve I'm worried about you and our baby"

"Don't be we'll be home soon" she said before hanging up.


	29. Chapter 29

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve, Zoey and Jayson only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

Eve shivered and pulled one of John's hooded sweatshirts closer to her body. The cool air off the lake seemed to attack her as if it knew what she had done.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" she said to herself.

No matter what she told herself she would never be over this. She could still hear herself screaming Marcus's name.

"_Yeah TJ I promise to meet you tonight" 14 year old Eve said talking on her cellphone._

"_Evie" 4 year old Marcus Fuller whined._

_Eve continued flirting with her boyfriend of 6 months. Marcus busied himself with playing with his toy sail boat._

"_I wanna sail my boat" Marcus tugged on his older sister's sleeve._

_Marcus looked at his surroundings, Eve had taken him to a local laked so he could play with his new toy sailboat that she had gotten him for his birthday. But being little like he was he began to get impatient. He figured she wouldn't miss him so he ventured towards the lake which was 3 feet away._

"_TJ I gotta go" Eve said "no seriously I have to go"_

"_Ok I'll call you when I get home" Eve snapped her phone shut._

"_Ok Marcus lets play with that boat" she said looking around._

"_Marcus" she scanned the area but she couldn't see him._

"_Marcus" she screamed._

_She frantically looked around for her little brother. It seemed to come to her to check the lake, she prayed that he wouldn't have gone near the lake by himself. Marcus wasn't a very good swimmer, she berated herself for letting her eyes leave him for even a second. She knew better than to let him leave her sight, he was a little boy for Christ's sake how could she be so irresponsible. Her mother could kill her if she ever found out about this. She neared the lake and still no sign of him. She was inches away from the lake now and a cracking sound came to her attention she looked down and there was a sail boat with it's now broken mast._

"_Marcus" She screamed once again._

"_Marcus" Eve screamed for the third time._

_Without thinking she dove into the icy water. Although the water stung her eyes she forced herself to open them. The water was murky but she could still see, she forced herself forward through the pain the cold water was causing her muscles. She was running out of air fast but it didn't matter she needed to find Marcus. She headed up for air when she felt someone grab her and pull her into a small boat._

"_This lake isn't for swimming" a man, who obviously worked at the park yelled._

_Eve's teeth were chattering "s ... sir you do ... don't understand my brother may be in that lake"_

_The man sensed the urgency "stay here" he grabbed his water proof flashlight and jumped into the lake. Eve thought about what the man had told her "stay here" like she could really go anywhere. She wrapped her arms around herself to get warm. She was so afraid by now, if anything happened to Marcus she would never forgive herself. But as time passed it seemed impossible for Marcus to be ok. The man reemerged._

"_Your brother isn't down there" he said climbing back into the boat "I'll take you back to the station and you can call your parents"_

"_But what about Marcus?" Eve asked._

"_He's probably just lost someone will bring him to us" the man said putting an arm around her, she knew he was doing his best to comfort her but it wasn't really working._

"_Mama" Eve flung her arms around her mother._

"_What's going on?" A frazzled Connie Fuller asked "someone called me from work"_

"_Mama I took my eyes off him for one minute" Eve was hysterical by this time._

"_Eve, what are you talking about?" Connie asked._

"_We can't find Marcus ... mama I'm so sorry"_

"_No" Connie broke down._

_Eve went to hug her mother but Connie pushed her away, anger blazing in her eyes._

"_How could you" anger laced Connie's voice " I trusted you to keep him safe and you can't even do that my baby is probably scared half to death out there all by himself"_

"_Mama I am so sorry" Eve whispered._

Eve blinked back a few tears. The gruesome crime scene photos were burned into her memory.

"_Look at these" Connie had shouted forcing her barely 14 year old daughter to look at those horrible pictures._

_Her baby brother was lying lifeless, the look of fear was evident across his beautiful features. His big brown eyes were dull but the fear and pain was obvious. Some sick person had pressed a blade across her baby brother's throat. To make matters worse he had stabbed her baby brother 14 times but that didn't kill little Marcus no then that sick monster left Marcus to drown in his own blood. There was just so much blood. Eve remembered running to the bathroom and vomiting because those pictures made her sick. Her mother had watched her from the doorway, she didn't even bother to comfort her. It was at that moment that Eve's resentment of her mother came to the surface. Connie Fuller was never the same person after Marcus died but then again neither was Eve._

Eve sank to the ground and brought her knees up to her chest. All the emotions she had bottled up over the years was finally coming out. She cried freely now not caring who saw her, she rocked back and forth in her own little world. She looked around now and it was like seeing everything for the first time, this place didn't haunt her in fact it was the opposite she was reminded of all the fun she and Marcus had had here. Her brother was her whole world and it was very traumatic when she lost him. Eve was still in a dazed state when she felt two strong arms embrace her. She was surprised to see her husband sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Eve asked brushing the tears away.

"Nicole called the house, she was worried about you and I made her tell me what was going on" he replied "why wouldn't you tell me something like that ... having to carry that around with you for so long can't have been good"

"I felt like I needed to do it on my own"

"It wasn't your fault you know what happened to Marcus was an accident"

"I wish I could believe that John but I was supposed to be watching him and instead of doing that I was on the phone ... can you believe that. He was so excited when I told him we were coming here, his whole face lit up. I promised I'd bring him here to sail the boat I got him for his birthday and if I had just used some common sense he'd still be alive. That monster took my brother and slit his throat he must have been so scared and in such pain. Who gave that person the right to decide that it was my baby brother's time to die and not only that Marcus's killer was never caught so his death meant nothing, I promised him he could sail his boat and if I had been more responsible he could have done it. I am a horrible person"

"Eve you were 14 granted you should have been more responsible but you were a little kid"

"He was a baby John ... not much older than Zoey, how can you condone what I did god knows my mother didn't"

"Your mother loves you Eve but loosing a child is never easy" John said.

"Like you'd know anything about it" Eve snapped at him before pulling away to go stand closer to the water. John stood up as well.

"And I thank god for that but you need to calm down because I'm not sure if you realize this but you are pregnant with our baby not to mention his or her life was already in danger so you getting all worked up doesn't help"

"Genevieve I love you but you need to let some people help you there is no use in trying to take on everything by yourself because it is making you sick and as I said before you need to relax"

"You are right I came here for something and I have it now" Eve said.

"What did you come here for?" John asked.

"In a way I needed closure ... forgiveness ... and peace of mind, when it comes down to it I needed to forgive myself because I know Marcus already has"

"Then my beautiful wife lets go home" John said putting an arm around her waist.

"Just give me a minute" Eve said.

John nodded and gave his wife some time to sort out her thoughts alone. Eve opened up the bag that she had brought with her. She reached inside and pulled out the little toy sailboat that had been Marcus's favorite toy. She crouched down by the water before giving it a push. She watched it for a few minutes before turning around and joining her husband. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug before helping her into the car. Then he got into the driver's seat of his rental car and they headed for home. Once again the person dressed in all black emerged from the woods. She looked a the little boat and thought over what she had just heard.

"So Eve is pregnant with John's child didn't see that one coming ... maybe John should know what it feels like to loose a child ... well not just one but three" She laughed evilly to herself "soon I'll have what I want"

Then she thought about TJ.

"Poor dumbass hick when I'm done destroying Eve she'll be praying for death which I will obviously give her I mean after all I am not that cruel. To separate a mother from her children _tisk tisk _that is just torture.


	30. Chapter 30

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own Eve, Zoey and Jayson only. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

"Zoey where's the baby?" John asked.

"In mama belly" Zoey said.

"How about you go and give the baby a kiss"

"Otay daddy" Zoey went over to Eve and kissed her stomach.

"What, the baby gets a kiss and I don't" Eve pretended to be insulted. Zoey climbed into the chair Eve was sitting in and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you baby" Eve said as Zoey hopped down to the floor and had a seat next to Jayson, she laid her head in his lap and began watching television.

"So mama you are getting a picture taken of the baby today?" Jayson asked still not completely understanding the concept of what an ultrasound was.

"Yep" Eve rubbed her growing stomach lovingly.

"John help me out of the chair" Eve requested.

"Damn only 4 months along and you are already huge" John pretended to rub his back after helping Eve out of the chair.

"If you ever want to _get any_ again I suggest you shut your mouth now" Eve said not finding John's little joke funny.

"Genevieve Marie! No talking about what goes on behind closed doors in front of little ears" John scolded her.

"Oh please" Eve said rolling her eyes "neither of them know what we are talking about"

"Dad, what does _get any_ mean?" Jayson asked.

"It means nothing Jayson" John replied sending Eve a "see I told you so" look.

"Well why would you want to _get any_ in the first place?" Jayson asked.

"Jayson it's an expression adults use so drop it you will find out when you are older ok" Eve said a little annoyed.

"Geez sorry" Jayson said "all I did was ask a question"

"It's ok Jay mama is just a little hormonal right now" John said.

"Oh sure god forbid the pregnant woman get a little annoyed let me tell you this John Cena why don't you try carrying around a living human being inside you and having morning sickness all the time or aching breasts or constantly having to go pee or gee I don't know the aching back pain and then we will talk about being hormonal ... I have earned my right to be a bitch and if you or anyone else doesn't like it then you all can go to hell" Eve yelled.

Eve left the room and went upstairs to lay down, leaving behind 3 very surprised and a little fearful people.

"Is she going to be like this forever?" Jayson asked.

"God I hope not" John said still reeling from the verbal tongue lashing he had just received.

"She scares me" Jayson said.

"You ain't the only one little man ... and you have to deal with her more than I do so all the more power to ya"

"No more babies after this one because they make mama crazy" Jayson decided.

"Your mama has always been crazy she is just a little extra psycho lately"

"It's like the other day when she started crying after I cleaned my room saying how proud she was of me and that I was growing up way too fast and that pretty soon I wouldn't need her anymore"

"It's only for another 5 months" John said, although those words didn't help either one of them.

"Daddy I hungwy" Zoey said.

"Ok baby daddy will make you something to eat" John said.

"Mama usually makes us grilled cheese or peanut butter and jelly for lunch" Jayson informed John.

"How about I take you guys to Burger King for lunch instead"

"Ok cool" Jayson said "just let me go grab my sneakers"

He took off to his room to get his sneakers. John picked Zoey up and put on her shoes and socks. By the time he had a little bag packed filled with some of Zoey's things Jayson was ready and waiting in the car. They arrived at Burger King and were waiting to get their order taken.

"Jay, what do you want to eat?" John asked.

"I want a cheeseburger" Jay replied.

"Regular or kids meal?" John asked.

"Regular"

"Ok, Zoey what do you want baby?" John asked.

Zoey pointed to the toys she saw on the kids meal poster.

"I know you want a toy baby but you need to get food too" John said.

Zoey reached out her little arms and tried to touch the poster but John was holding her so she got mad and began to cry. John tried to calm her down by telling her that she was going to get a toy as soon as the food was ready but she wasn't having any of it. So he ordered her a kids chicken meal and got some food for himself. He walked with Zoey still in his arms crying over to the table Jayson had gotten for them and sat Zoey down on the seat. The minute he did Zoey decided to stand up in the booth.

"Zoey sit down" John said.

"No"

"Zoey for are going to fall" John said.

Zoey still continued to defy her father until she finally went to step out of the booth but her ankle twisted the wrong way and she fell onto the floor. She began to scream at the top of her lungs. John picked her up and held her close. He whispered comforting things to her and rocked her a little in his seat.

"Daddy told you to sit down but you didn't listen to me and look what happened now can you sit like a big girl and eat your food?" John asked.

Zoey sniffled and nodded before rubbing her eyes with her little hands. John kissed the top of her head before placing her back into the booth. He left her with Jayson for a minute before going to get the food. When he came back to the table he found Zoey running around with Jayson chasing her trying to get her to sit down again.

"Zoey Kovell what did I just say" John said sternly.

Zoey sat down on her own this time, John sighed and sat down as well. Zoey was definitely a handful all the time and part of it was his fault for spoiling her so much but she was his baby girl so he gave her everything to make her happy. Jayson was the same way he spoiled him like he was his own son.

"Jayson, does Zoey act like this for your mother?" John asked while they were eating.

"No she knows mama will punish her if she does" Jayson said popping a French fry into his mouth.

"Great so I'm the idiot parent who can't even control his own kid" John thought out loud.

"It's not that dad it's just mama spends more time with us so she knows how to get Zoey to behave" Jayson said.

"That's not very comforting" John said.

"You are a better dad then Deryck if that helps any ... you care about what happens to me and Zoey and you are happy to have us around. So what if you can't control Zoey sometimes mama can't either she's a baby who doesn't like to listen" Jayson said.

"Little boy you are way too mature for your age" John said.

"No, I'm just very observant"

"Let's hurry up here and then we'll head over to the video store and pick up a few movies for tonight"

"Ok" Jayson said excitedly "I wanna see the new Spongebob dvd they have out"

They finished eat and headed over to Block Buster to rent some movies. Jayson got his Spongebob movie and 2 video games for his PS2. Zoey picked out Brother Bear 2 and she also picked out a Disney movie called 8 Below because she saw the dogs on the cover. John shrugged he had never heard of this movie and instead of looking at the rating he figured it was a Disney movie and it would be ok. By the time they returned home Eve was all ready for her appointment and Nicole was waiting for the kids, she was taking them over to her house to see her new baby horse.

"Hey kiddies" Nicole said giving both kids a hug "you ready to see Dirk?"

"You named your new horse Dirk?" John asked.

"Zoey and Jayson picked it out" she said.

"Alrighty then ... Eve baby just let me change and then we will head out to the appointment" John said.

"Whatever" Eve replied tipping John off that she was still pissed off.

"Ok both of you be good for Nicole ok" Eve said kissing both Jayson and Zoey.

"We will mama" Jayson said.

"Help Nicole out with your sister ok you know how she can get" Eve said.

"I will"

Nicole gathered up the kids and left. Soon after that John left their bedroom and found Eve sitting in the living room reading a magazine.

"You ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yes" Eve said.

"Jonathan one question how did Zoey get that huge bruise on her forehead?" Eve asked.

"She wasn't listening and fell out of the booth in Burger King"

"Were you watching her?" Eve asked.

"Yes I was and I told her to sit down twice and both times she refused so she fell and now she knows that when daddy says to sit down she will" John simply said.

"So you think it is alright for Zoey to smash her head on the ground just to learn a lesson"

"Eve don't twist my words around" John said starting to get aggravated "you know that I would never want Zoey or Jayson to get hurt"

"Did you ever think to I don't know sit her down and tell her not to stand up again?" Eve asked.

"Eve I'm really not in the mood for you to tell me how to be a parent to my own daughter" John said.

"So Zoey is just your daughter now, forgive me because I was under the impression that we were both her parents" Eve said.

"You know that isn't what I meant you are Zoey's mother ... the only one she has ever known" John said "now please can we just get to this appointment without killing each other?"

"Fine" Eve folded her arms over her chest and refused to say another word to John.

They arrived at the doctor's office and had a seat in the waiting room. John was flipping through one of the pregnancy magazines because that is all they had but the fact that Eve still wasn't talking to him was bothering him.

'So now you aren't going to talk to me?" John asked "that's going to be hard since you know we are having this baby together"

"Doesn't mean I have to like you" Eve spat.

"You aren't the only one going through this pregnancy thing given you are the one who is carrying the baby but the rest of us have to live with you, this is all new to us Eve so you have to forgive us because we aren't always sure how to handle your mood swings and we know it isn't your fault but you need to not flip out about everything"

"So basically you are saying that I am impossible to live with?" Eve asked. John could already see the tears starting to form in Eye's blue-gray eyes.

He sighed and leaned over and kissed her. She let him kiss her and couldn't help but kissing him back.

"No more talking" he said when they pulled apart.

"Mrs. Cena the doctor will see you now" the receptionist said.

"That's us baby" John grabbed her hand and helped her out of the chair.

Eve got comfortable on the exam table and John took the seat next to it. So we finding out if this baby is a boy or a girl?" John asked.

"It's up to you because I don't care either way" Eve replied.

"I think we should wait" John said "it won't kill us to wait a few more months beside it'll be more fun if we don't know"

"That's fine with me"

"Ok then we are decided"

"Hello Eve how are we doing today" Dr. Cassidy Holt asked.

"I'm fine today doctor and yourself?" Eve replied.

"I'm doing good" she said "it's nice to see you again John"

"You too doc"

"So are we finding out the sex of the baby today?" Dr. Holt asked.

"No we want to wait" John said taking Eve's hand into his own.

This would only be the second time he was seeing an ultrasound for the baby. With him on the road a lot he hadn't had the chance to go to many appointments with Eve, usually Nicole went with her.

"Well let's see how the baby is doing today shall we"

Dr. Holt grabbed the special gel and put some of it on Eve's stomach. Then she turned on the machine and the sound of a heart beat began.

"Heart sounds good" Dr. Holt said "nice a strong"

She moved the little ultrasound wand around trying to get a good picture of the baby.

"Here's the head" she said pointing to the monitor "looks like this little one is sucking his or her thumb"

John watched mesmerized at the fact that he was actually looking at a picture of his unborn baby. It seemed so surreal to him, he knew that they were having a baby but this seemed to make it even more real in his mind. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that the baby really was sucking his or her thumb. But then he noticed something.

"Doc what's that next to the baby's head?" John asked.

"Let me get a closer look" the doctor said noticing what John was talking about.

"Doctor is there something wrong?" Eve asked getting a little worried.

"John does that look like another hand to you?" Dr. Holt asked.

John moved a little closer to the monitor and studied it carefully.

"Yeah it does" John said.

Dr. Holt moved the wand again this time getting closer to the "hand". Not only was there another hand there was a whole baby connected to it.

"Holy shit how did we miss that?" Dr. Holt asked.

"Miss what?" Eve asked not really getting what was going on.

"Eve there are two babies" John said.

"What do you mean two babies there can't be we would have known before now" Eve said not believing that she could be pregnant with twins.

"Well apparently this little one was hiding behind the other baby" Dr. Holt said grinning "looks like Zoey and Jayson get two siblings for the price of one"

"Does that baby look healthy?" John asked "and why can we only hear one heart beat"

"Yes both babies look healthy but this one is sleeping so his or her heart is beating slower than if he or she was awake"

"Wow there are two of them ... two miracle babies"

John had taken to calling the baby "the miracle baby" but now there were two of them. John was shocked but he was happy he wanted to have as many children with Eve as possible ... twins, John couldn't stop the smile for spreading across his face.

"Baby we're having twins" he kissed Eve's cheek.

"Yeah" Eve said somewhat unsurely.

John didn't seem to noticed her uneasiness over the fact that now they were having twins instead of just one baby. She wanted to be excited but she couldn't it was hard enough trying to raise 2 kids by herself how was she going to manage 4.

"Ok folks were done here just let me print your pictures and you'll be all set to leave" Dr. Holt said.

"I can't fucking believe it this is so fucking awesome!" John exclaimed.

"Yeah" Eve said forcing herself to be happy.

"Eve, you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah it's just twins ... wow we only expected one"

"But now we are twice as lucky" John said "Jayson and Zoey are going to love this"

"Yeah"

"Well let's go pick the little ankle biters up so we can tell them the good news" John said.

They picked up the pictures from Dr. Holt and then they left. The car ride was silent each adult was in their own little world. Eve sat thinking how she was going to deal with 4 kids, she wasn't happy at all. John got to come and go as he pleased but Eve was stuck in the house all the time with the kids. The only adult she knew was Nicole and she had her own life to live. The only person she ever talked to now was Jayson. She wanted to talk to John about how she was feeling but he looked so happy she didn't want to ruin it for him. They picked up the kids and told them the news, Jayson was extremely excited about it and Zoey didn't really understand she just laughed and jumped around because that is what she saw Jayson doing. They went home and Eve cooked dinner. They ate and then John mentioned the movies they had rented. They watched Spongebob first and then they started watching 8 Below. The movie came to the part where one of "the twins" died, Zoey became hysterical.

"Shh Zoey the doggie is just sleeping" Eve rocked Zoey, who had her head laying on her mother's shoulder.

"Doggie" Zoey cried.

"The doggie is fine sweetie" Eve rubbed Zoey's back.

Eve started glaring at John who was looking anywhere but at Eve.

"Why did you let her get that movie?" Eve asked once Zoey had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"It's a Disney movie how was I supposed to know the dog was gonna die" John defended himself.

"Did you check the rating?" Eve asked.

"It's a Disney movie!" John exclaimed.

"It's rated PG13 John" Eve said "next time check the ratings"

The next morning when Eve woke up nobody was home. Eve couldn't help but enjoy the silence. Don't get her wrong she loved her children and her husband very much but they drove her insane sometimes. She was still thinking about this twins thing, obviously she was going to love these two new little babies. That wasn't the issue, the issue was how was she going to handle 4 children ... Jayson wasn't really a problem he did his own thing but with a toddler who needed her and two newborns who also needed her it was going to be insane.

Eve heard the front door close so she decided to get up and see where her husband and children had gone. She walked into the living room to see Jayson and Zoey playing with this little husky puppy.

"Hey mama look at our new puppy" Jayson said "we named her Mya like the one in the movie"

"John kitchen now!" Eve demanded.

John stood up from the couch and followed his wife into the kitchen. The turned around to face him and he could clearly see that she was pissed off about something.

"Yes dear" John said pleasantly.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked.

"Well I felt bad about getting Zoey that movie so I wanted to take her to the toy store but as we were walking through the mall and we just happened to walk past the pet store Zoey spotted the dog and she ran over to the glass window and she was so excited I just couldn't say no"

"Did you ever think of running it by me?" Eve asked.

"Baby if this is about the dog I can take her back" John said.

"It's not about the dog John"

"Then what?" John asked.

"You come home and spoil the kids rotten and then you leave again I'm the one who has to deal with them just like I'm the one who has to deal with these two new babies"

"What do you mean deal with?" John asked.

"I mean what I said deal with"

"So is that how you feel about our kids they are just something you have to deal with?" John asked completely pissed off.

"No John but you come and go while I'm stuck in the house all day and I love our kids but I'm both the mother and the father"

"So what do you want me to do quit my job?" John asked.

"No John I know how important your job is to you but I expect you to help me when you are home"

"I do help" John said.

"No I mean help me out with disciplining them too I don't want to always be the bad guy"

"Ok maybe I do spoil them a little too much but I just want them to be happy" John said.

"John kids need rules you need to learn to tell them no"

"I can work on that"

"Now that we are talking about it I don't know if I can handle 4 kids" Eve admitted.

"We'll figure it out together ... I was thinking since this whole TJ thing I wanted you and the kids to start traveling with me so after our twins are born then we'll get Jayson a tutor and we'll travel together as a family"

"Is that what you want?" Eve asked.

"Are you kidding me of course I miss you all like crazy when I'm away"

"Ok then it might be nice to travel but there won't be any need to get Jayson a tutor I' currently getting a license to be able to teach him myself"

"Well we have that settled" John said.

"But this means no more bachelor lifestyle like going out and getting drunk all the time" Eve said.

"Hmm then I don't want you on the road with me" John said putting his arms around Eve's waist.

"Too bad I've accepted the offer already" Eve said bring her face closer to his.

"Oh well" he moved his lips down to hers and she willingly accepted.

The kiss lasted for several minutes until Jayson intrupted them.

"Eww why are ya'll always kissin?" he asked making a dusgusted face.

"Because I'm in love" John said.

"You are such a dork" Eve said.

"You married me"

"Yeah don't remind me I was trying to forget that fact"

"Is that anyway to speak to the father of your children" John mocked being affended.

"Get over it you baby" Eve joked "now let's go see this new beast that I'm sure I'll have to walk and clean up after and probably even feed"

"Actually it's Jayson's dog so he'll have to do all that" John said "I figured he deserved a little more responsibility"

"I knew there was a reason I married you"

"You mean my good looks weren't enough"

"Your ego is smothering me" she said dryly.

"Well it has to equal up to everything else on my body" he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Trust me John you aren't all that big"

John put his hand over his heart and keeled over as if she had punched him.

"That hurt baby it really did" he said.

"Truth hurts baby deal with it" she walked away laughing.


	31. Chapter 31

Eve and the kids had been about a month and Eve now knew why John and her father loved wrestling, she herself had fallen in love with everything wrestling. She was sitting in John's locker room with Zoey on her lap they were watching John's match on the tv. She almost forgot that it was scripted so she started yelling at the tv. Jayson looked up from his homework and rolled his eyes at his mother before returning his attention to his homework. He finished doing his homework and got up off the floor where he was laying and had a seat next to his mother.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"John is getting his as... butt handed to him by Jeff Hardy" Eve answered.

"I like Jeff Hardy" Jayson said "he has cool hair ... can I dye my hair all different colors like that?"

"No"

"I never get to do anything fun" Jayson whined.

"Oh please Jayson you are so spoiled now it isn't funny" Eve said "what about that dirt bike John bought you last week"

"Yeah and I can't use it now can I" Jayson remarked.

"If you ever want to use it again you'll shut that little mouth of yours"

"Great you are all hormonal again" Jayson rolled his eyes.

"You try being almost 5 months pregnant and then we'll talk"

"Can I go hang out with Uncle Randy?" Jayson asked.

"Yeah sure" Eve said.

"Come on Zoey" Jayson held out his hand.

Zoey jumped off the couch and took her brother's hand.

"Keep an eye on her the whole time" Eve said.

"I always do" Jayson said.

Jayson and Zoey walked down the hall a little way, Jayson knew that Randy's locker room was right around the corner. As they were about to turn the corner they almost literally bumped into someone.

"Whoops sorry ma'am" Jayson said.

"It's ok ... hey you must be Eve's son Jayson" the blonde woman bent down so she was level to him.

Zoey moved behind Jayson, she didn't like meeting strange people but somehow she seemed to remember this woman from somewhere.

"How do you know who I am?" Jayson asked a little nervous that a woman that he had never met knew who he was.

"I'm a friend of your mom and step dad" she smiled sweetly at him.

"How come I've never met you?" Jayson asked.

"Because I've been away for a while" she explained "but I'm back now and I'd really like to get in touch with your parents again"

"So why don't you give them a call or something"

Jayson moved Zoey so she was standing completely behind him. The woman picked up on this and once again smiled at them.

"Is that your little sister?"

"Yes"

"Hey there cutie pie"

Zoey hid her face against Jayson's back.

"Is she shy?" the woman asked.

"Yeah she is" Jayson said "we have to go now we were supposed to go straight to Uncle Randy's locker room"

"I just talked to him and he said he had to leave ... something about a family emergency"

"Oh ok we we'll just go back to dad's locker room" Jayson said.

"Unless you want to hang out with me for a little while" the woman suggested.

"We're not allowed to go with strange people, in fact we shouldn't even be talking to you right now" Jayson said backing up a little.

"You sure we could have a lot of fun"

"Mama would get mad" Jayson backed up a little more.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind after all we are friends and if you can't trust your friends with your kids then who can you trust right"

"Maybe some other time" Jayson grabbed Zoey's hand and they both took off as fast as they could. They didn't stop till they collided with Paul Levesque's leg.

"Easy kids" he said to them. He knew how energetic kids could be seeing as he had a little girl of his own.

"Mr. Triple H!" Jayson exclaimed out of breath "this strange lady and ... going to Uncle Randy's locker room ... family emergency ... come with her"

"Wow, Jayson slow down and tell me what happened"

Jayson took a deep breath and tried to calm down enough to speak normally. Zoey was clinging to Paul's leg. She looked like she was going to burst into tears at any minute. Paul, out of instinct picked the toddler up.

"Zoey and I were going to Uncle Randy's locker room when this strange lady started talking to us. She knew my name and said she one of my mom and dad's friends. We told her we were on our way to see Uncle Randy and she said he went home because of a family emergency and then I said that me and Zoey should head back to our mom then and she said we could hang out with her and I said no because we're not allowed to go with or talk to strangers but she didn't take that for an answer so then we took off running" Jayson said.

"Have you ever seen this woman before?" Paul asked.

"No, never"

"I just talked to Randy he didn't say anything about a family emergency to me" Paul said. He didn't like the sounds of this. "How about we go find Uncle Randy and then I'm going to go talk to your mom and step dad"

"Am I in trouble for talking to her?" Jayson asked taking Paul's hand.

"I don't think you will be but then again I'm not your parent" he said.

"Ok, cause mama is kinda scary right now" Jayson said.

Paul grimaced and thought about his wife Stephanie while she had been pregnant with the couple's daughter Aurora.

"I know the feeling little man"

"Well here we are" Paul said "go in there and don't leave unless your mom, dad, or me come back to get you and if Randy isn't in there I want you to lock yourselves in the room ok" Paul told them.

"Ok" Jayson said "thank you"

"Your welcome" Paul said. He watched as Jayson knocked on the door and was relieved when Randy opened it and ushered the children inside.

He then went to go find John and Eve. They weren't to hard to track down. John was just getting out of the shower when he knocked on the door.

"Hey Paul what can I do for ya?" John asked shaking the other man's hand.

"It's about Jayson and Zoey" he said.

"What did they do?" Eve asked as she came to stand next to John

"Apparently they were walking to Randy's locker room and they were approached by a woman and from what Jayson told me it sounded like she was trying to abduct them"

"You mean abduct as in kidnap?" John asked.

"Pretty much"

"Oh my God are my babies alright?" Eve asked immediately getting worried.

"Yes they are ... they're with Randy right now, they ran from the woman and they found me and I made sure they got to Randy's locker room safely but I thought you guys should be aware of what is going on"

"Thanks for letting us know" John said.

"I know you would do the same if it were my daughter" Paul said "I'm going to talk to Vince right now about security"

Paul said good bye to both Eve and John. John closed the door behind him. He was still in shock. Eve on the other hand had tears rolling down her face.

"This is all my fault I should have taken them to Randy's locker room instead of letting them go alone ... what was I thinking"

"Eve you couldn't have known ... we all thought they were safe here with everyone around, but they are fine, Jayson is a smart boy he knows enough to protect himself and Zoey" John tried to comfort her.

"Why would someone want our kids?" Eve asked.

"I don't know baby but they aren't going to get them because Vince will make sure every security guard does their job ... our kids are safe and they are going to stay that way"

"I want to see my babies" Eve said.

"Ok let's go get them and go to the hotel" John said.

Eve ran into Randy's locker room and hugged Zoey tightly to her as best as she could.

"Are you ok baby?"

"Mama we're ok" Jayson said.

"I am so sorry" Eve sobbed.

"It's ok mama" Jayson put his small arms around his mother.

"I love you both so much" she hugged both her children.

John joined the hug too and then he took Zoey from Eve as they prepared to leave. Zoey popped her thumb into her mouth and rested her head against John's shoulder. John kissed the top of her head.

They got to the hotel and fed both kids and gave them baths. Eve watched both kids sleep, Zoey insisted on sleeping in the bed with Jayson and they were asleep hugging each other. She traced Jayson's features with her finger as if she was trying to memorize everything about him. She was afraid at how close they had come to having both kids taken away from them. John wrapped his arms loosely around her growing stomach.

"Let them sleep in peace" he whispered to her.

"I like watching them sleep" she said.

He pulled her out of the room and into the small living room . He laid down on the couch and pulled her down with him so she was laying with her back against his chest.

"They are alright we won't let anything happen to them Eve" he said.

"I know it's just a scary thought"

She absent-mindedly caressed her pregnant stomach until something happened. Up until that moment neither one of the twins had kicked yet. She was surprised at first but smiled once she realized what was happening.

"John give me your hand" she said taking his hand.

"Is something wrong?" he asked getting a little worried.

She placed his hand over the spot where one of the twins had just kicked and held it there.

"Ok ... umm nothing is happening"

Then he felt something, his face instantly lit up. A goofy grin crossed his face. He couldn't believe he was feeling his baby kicking for the first time.

"Wow, that is so cool" he said.

"Both of them are kicking now" she said.

"They are just letting you know that everything is gonna be ok so stop worrying so much" John said moving her chin up with his hand so she was now looking into his eyes.

"All our kids are going to be fine so just relax"

"Mother's never relax" she replied.

"Then you are going to be one crazy person because if these two are anything like me and my brothers were as kids then we could be in trouble"

"Were you that bad?" Eve asked.

"Bad is an understatement" he said.

"Oh god what have I gotten myself into" Eve said a little fearfully.

"A little late for thoughts like that" John said.

"I don't wanna do this"

"Too late"

A/N: Damn I bet you guys wanna know who the hell this woman is ... all in good time my friends. In other news sadly there isn't many more chapters left in this story I'd say 6 or 7 at the most.


	32. Chapter 32

"_Mama look how high I can push Zoey" Jayson yelled._

_Eve looked over from where she was sitting on the porch watching her two children play. She smiled upon hearing their joyous laughs, it made her happy knowing they were safe and happy. She heard the sliding door open and close behind her. She turned to see John walk out into the sunlight holding one of the twins._

"_What is the baby still awake it's nap time?" Eve asked._

"_Lil rugrat didn't wanna go down"_

_Eve studied the baby's sweet little face. The baby was just content lying in John's arms looking up at him with bright blue eyes._

"_Come here sweetie" Eve took the baby from John._

_She rocked the baby gently and looked down once again at the angelic face of her child but the baby was no longer there, her arms were empty. She looked over at the swing set where Jayson and Zoey were but they were no longer there either. She had a eerie feeling coursing through her, something wasn't right but she didn't know what. She walked into the house but it seemed that the minute she walked into the house everything turned black and the more she tried to reach the light the more dark everything became._

"_John" she yelled._

_When no response came she tried once more to go towards the light but still it became more and more hard._

"_You don't deserve them" a voice said._

_Eve looked to where she thought the voice was coming from, nothing but blackness._

"_Who's there?" Eve asked._

"_You don't deserve them ... you bring them nothing but pain"_

"_You have no idea what you are talking about" Eve found herself saying to the voice._

"_John" Eve yelled once again._

"_He isn't here anymore"_

"_What did you do to him?" Eve asked._

"_I did nothing he left of his own free will"_

"_John would never do that"_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_Yes I am" she said "the only way he'd leave is if you did something to him"_

_The next thing Eve knew is she was drowning, she wasn't sure why but she was. She was trying to tread the water but it felt like someone was holding her under._

"_JOHN" she screamed "JOHN ... PLEASE HELP ME"_

_She was being shaken now. She was still screaming John's name but she couldn't see him anywhere. The water stung her lungs and everything seemed to be getting dark._

"Eve ... wake up" John shook his wife gently.

She was thrashing around in her sleep and screaming. John was beyond worried by now, she looked terrified.

"Eve" he shook her once again.

"NO ... JOHN ... WHERE ARE MY BABIES?" she screamed before finally opening her eyes.

She shot up and immediately clung to him. She was still choking and gasping for air. John rubbed her back while she silently sobbed onto his shoulder. She was still coughing pretty hard, John let go of his wife and left the bed. He returned a minute later with a glass of cold water. He handed it to Eve and watched with concerned eyes as she gulped the cold liquid down.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded and shakily handed the empty glass to him. She leaned back against the headboard of their bed she took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down.

"What we're you dreamin' about?" John asked.

"I'm not sure ... it wasn't very clear" she replied "one minute you and the kids were there and next you weren't, maybe it was just my over-active imagination at work"

"Baby I'm right here and I am never going to leave you" he wrapped his arms around her body "I promise you that"

"I know you would never leave me" she said "we have been through too much"

"Compared to other people's relationships we have had a walk in the park" he kissed the top of her head.

"Your children are awake and kicking" Eve said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Yep, those are definitely my kids ... already annoying their mother"

"Hmm I should have thought about that ... I'm going to be insane by the time these kids are a year old"

"Baby you already are insane" John pointed out.

"Gee thanks honey it's nice to know that you love me that much" Eve said relaxing into her husband's loving imbrace.

"You know I love you" he said.

"And you know I love you also"

"Of course you do" John said before yawning.

John laid back down pulling Eve with him. She rested her head on his chest listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat. She looked up at him and saw that he had closed his eyes and was most likely asleep. She closed her eyes but she couldn't fall back to sleep, she believed that her dream had some hidden meaning to it. It had to otherwise she wouldn't have been as shaken by it as she currently was, but what did it mean. The way Eve saw it there was a storm brewing in the distance and her family was heading to the eye of the storm. Would they make it through unharmed ... she had no idea.

A/N: Sorry for the sucky short chapter but I wanted to fill in something ... still trying to figure out how to reveal "the stalker", ideas are welcome because I have no clue how I am going to have her become known to the world. By the way trouble is ahead and John and Eve's marriage will be put to the test ... oh so much drama to come.


	33. Chapter 33

It was June and Eve was now 7 months pregnant and to say she was miserable was an understatement.

"John I hate you" Eve whined, they were shopping for the twins bedroom.

"I know you do baby" John said not really paying any attention to his wife's distaste for him. When she first started saying it to him he had gotten upset but now he took it in stride.

"So seeing as we are doing the whole Winnie the Pooh theme for the twins room what color should we paint the room?" John asked.

"I was thinking a nice pale green" Eve said.

"Fine with me" John said.

"I was thinking since we can't seem to agree on names we each pick out a boy name and a girl name for one of the babies"

"That's fine ... little Carmello Andre Cena is gonna be just like his dad"

"First off you are not naming my son Carmello Andre, second both twins could be girls"

"Then her name will be Sienna Jade" John said "I've had that name picked out since I found out you were pregnant"

"Oh my God John" Eve wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Although sons would be nice I'd love a house full of daughters"

"Now I really hate you" Eve said starting to cry a little "you are an ass". She punched him on the shoulder.

"What the hell I share something like that with you and you punch me and call me an ass" he rubbed the spot where she punched him "and you wonder why guys don't share their feelings"

"Suck it up you big baby" Eve continued to push the shopping cart around.

"We head out tomorrow" John said.

"Yep and we're all ready"

"I love having you guys around all the time" John grinned.

"I enjoy spending me free time verbally assaulting every woman who comes near you"

"There's that Southern Charm I fell in love with" John said sarcastically.

"You really want me to kill you don't cha?" she asked.

"Let's wait until after the twins are born" he said.

"Ok it's a date" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey do that again and I will bite it off"

"Eww" Eve scrunched up her nose in disgust "you are nasty"

John kissed her forehead and they continued shopping.

Two days later the whole Cena family was on the road once again. Zoey and Jayson were never let out of an adults sight. They were spending some time with their favorite Uncle Paul and Auntie Stephanie at the moment. It gave John a tremendous sense of relief knowing that his family was safe. John looked up from putting his gear on. Eve was sitting cross legged on the floor reading a baby name book. She groaned and stretched her tired muscles.

"Pick your names yet?" John asked.

"I have a boy's name but a girl's name I can't decide on anything"

"What do you have for a boy's name?" John asked.

"It's going to be a surprise" she said.

"Come one I told you what I picked out for a girl's name" John complained.

"That's because you are stupid" she said.

"Abuse ... mental abuse" he muttered.

"You'll get over it" she said trying her best to stand up. But it was impossible because by now she was very pregnant.

John chuckled a little to himself and watched on in amusement as Eve tried for the second time to hoist herself into the standing position.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for help me up" she demanded.

"Yes dear" John bit back a laugh as he help his very pregnant wife up off the floor. He watched as she walked over to the bathroom.

"Aww honey you're waddling" he said trying his best to sound cute.

"John I swear to God I am going to kick you so hard in your balls that I will never have to worry about you getting me pregnant again" She snapped.

"I'm just kidding" he said.

"Don't you have a match to go to?" Eve asked.

John looked at his watch "Yep"

"I'll walk with you to the gorilla" Eve said.

"You got it babycakes"

"Don't ever call me that again"

"Fine ruin all my fun" John said in a dry, bored sounding voice.

"I make up for it don't I" Eve said cocking her eyebrow a little.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around"

"Ha fucking ha"

"Baby I'm just playin with ya"

"You are a regular Dane Cook tonight aren't you" Eve commented.

"Oh you'd know all about Dane Cook ... you watch his dvd's like 40 times a day"

"He's sexy and funny as hell" Eve said.

"Oh and I'm not" John pouted a little.

"Of course you are baby" she patted his arm in a patronizing way.

"You are an evil woman"

"Don't I know it ... now have a good match and try not to get yourself killed while out there"

"I make no promises" he kissed her passionately.

"Save it for later big guy" she smacked his ass.

He grinned at her and she could see that he was thinking of something, from the lustful look in his eyes she was sure it wasn't anything good. She shook her head and walked back towards the locker room. She was walking and thinking to herself, she was in her own little world and didn't realize that someone was talking to her. She jumped a little bit when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. McMahon you scared me" Eve placed a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry Eve it wasn't my intention ... I was trying to get your attention"

"It's ok" Eve said "how can I help you?"

"You know Jen, she work as the personal assistant to some of the wrestlers here"

"Yes I've met her a couple of times" Eve replied.

"Well she's going to be out for a few months due to personal reasons so I was wondering if you could fill in just until we find another replacement ... it's not hard work you just have to be really organized"

"Well then I'm your girl I drive John and the kids crazy because I am a totally neurotic about things being organized and tidy"

"Well that's good I'll bring the materials and a list of who you will be working for to you ... basically you just have to arrange air fare and hotels and keep up with their schedules"

"Ok sounds good to me"

"Thanks again Eve I don't know what we would have done once we left here, you are doing me a huge favor"

"It's no trouble at all it will give me something to do and maybe I won't try and kill John as often"

"Well that's good because I need him ... he makes me money"

"Umm ... that's good Mr. McMahon" Eve said.

"Please Eve call me Vince I mean after all you are now a WWE employee for the time being, I'll bring the contract with me with everything else"

"Why do I feel like I'm signing my soul to the devil?" Eve asked.

Vince laughed at this "That's a good way of putting it ... welcome to the WWE Mrs. Cena"


	34. Chapter 34

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own the people you don't recognize. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

Eve looked up from her work, the muscles in her neck were killing her. John seemed to sense her distress and came over to rub her neck and shoulders.

"Make you feel any better baby?" he asked.

"Yes much" she moaned a little at the feeling of his hands against her skin.

"If the kids weren't in the next room ..."

"Yeah tell me about it" she said "but you need to stop now because I need to get this work finished"

"I could stop but I really don't want to"

"Please I need to finish this work so I can hand it over to Vince in the morning"

"So are you telling me that Vince is more important than me" John mocked being offended.

"You are the biggest dork in the world" she laughed at his antics.

"The next thing you are going to tell me is that you've been cheating on me and that those babies aren't mine"

"Damn you found out my secret and I was so looking forward to taking you on Maury and telling you in front of a television audience"

"Sorry babe"

"John what would you do if that really happened?" Eve asked as John crashed onto the bed next to her.

"Well I'd be very upset and then I'd find the guy and kill him and then make sure nobody could find the body" he said seriously.

She shivered at the thought of her husband being that violent.

"No worries then"

She returned her attention to her work, basically is consisted of her keeping track of the 5 superstars she had been assigned ... not as easy as it sounds. She was in total control of everything from reserving rental cars, hotel rooms, flights and not only that she also had to keep track of their schedules and appearances. John, Jeff Hardy, DX, and Randy owed her so much because her stress level had to be through the roof by now. The worst thing was if there was a screw up it was all on her.

3 hours later Eve was still working. John looked at the clock on the bedside table it read 2:20.

"Eve it's well after midnight it's time for you to go to sleep" John said.

"I'm almost done" Eve said.

"No you are done" Eve took her laptop away from her and put it on the floor by his side.

"John I need to get my work done"

"Eve you are 7 months pregnant and you need your sleep" John reasoned with her "you have been working way too hard lately and with our luck you will probably send yourself into early labor if you continue"

"One more hour won't kill anyone" she reasoned with him getting up to retrieve her laptop.

"Genevieve you have had some problems with this pregnancy already all I want is for you and our babies to be ok so please leave it till tomorrow" John begged her.

"Ok" Eve said crawling into bed with her husband. She snuggled close to John and closed her eyes.

"Thank you" John said.

"Anything for you" Eve kissed him.

Eve was in the kitchen of their hotel room when she heard Zoey start crying. She rushed into the next room as fast as she could. Jayson was carrying a crying Zoey into the room.

"She fell outside" Jayson said.

"Aww come here baby" Eve took her daughter from Jayson.

"What hurts?"

Zoey sniffled and pointed to her knee. Eve examined the medium sized scrape that Zoey was now sporting. Eve grabbed the first aid kit she kept in her travel bag and brought it back to the kitchen. Zoey was sitting on the counter banging her feet against the cabinets.

"Do you want a Dora or a Princess band aid?" Eve asked.

Zoey pointed to the Princess band aid and Eve began cleaning the wound with some anti-bacterial cream and then she added the band aid and kissed Zoey's knee for good measure.

"How bout mama makes her baby some banana pancakes for lunch" Eve suggested.

Zoey's whole face lit up at the proposition, she nodded eagerly as some more of her strawberry blonde locks fell from out of the messy ponytail John had put it in.

"Ok go sit down on the couch and watch TV while mama cooks ok" Eve told the toddler while helping her off the counter.

Eve busied herself the way she figured it she could make lunch. Help Jayson with his lesson for the day, and still have time to make her deadline, it would be close but she could do it. She mashed up the bananas and mixed them into the pancake batter, next she heated the pan, which she brought everywhere with her because she did not trust hotel room service, the she began pouring the batter into the pan.

"Kids lunch is ready" Eve yelled.

Zoey came bounding into the kitchen, Jayson followed her, his head was down, his concentration was on his PSP.

"Jayson I have asked you not to do that" Eve said grabbing the PSP out of his hands.

"Hey! I was winning!" Jayson exclaimed.

"I asked you not to walk like that because you could walk into something and get hurt, now go wash your hands" she scolded him.

Jayson grumbled as he walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

"Thank you" Eve kissed the top of her son's head.

After lunch was over Jayson started working on his school assignments and Zoey went down for a nap. Eve set herself up with her laptop on the bed. She grabbed her cellphone and punched in some numbers ... ringing.

"Yes hi I need to book 5 rooms from Sunday through Tuesday" Eve said pleasantly.

"Oh you have no vacancies ok well thank you"

Eve cursed under her breathe. After 3 more calls it seemed like every hotel in San Diego, California was booked. Mya entered the room, she sat down in front of Eve holding her leash in her mouth. She whined a little and pushed at Eve's hand with her nose.

"Jayson" Eve yelled.

No reply ...

"God damn this kid" she vented as she got up. Mya followed behind Eve wagging her tails as she went.

"Jayson" Eve yelled once again. Still there was no answer. She walked into the living room of the hotel suite to find Jayson sitting on the floor doing homework. He had his Ipod on and was bobbing his head slightly to whatever he was listening to.

"Jayson" Eve waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah mama what is it?" Jayson asked removing the headphones from his ears.

"I've been calling ya for the last 5 minutes. Mya needs to go for a walk"

Jayson nodded and stood up.

"Come on Mya I'll walk ya" the puppy walked up to him and dropped her leash at his feet. He scratched her behind her ear before hooking her leash to the loop on her collar.

"Be careful and don't let her pull you and also don't leave the front of the hotel understand" Eve told him.

"Yes mama"

Jayson and Mya left the hotel room and began walking to the lobby. It was a nice day and Jayson felt that a walk would do both him and the dog some good. His mother would kill him if she knew he was walking farther then the front of the hotel where he was only supposed to be going. There was a park up the street. Jayson began to walk to the park. People cast him quick glances but no one seemed to really pay him too much attention ... well that is what he thought. He made it to the park and let the dog off her leash. Mya was smart and knew to come back when Jayson called her. Jayson had a seat on the grass and took his PSP out of his pocket and began playing his game. He didn't even notice the person approach him.

"Hey Jayson"

Jayson looked up, he became instantly frightened but he forced himself to look calm

"What do you want, I know you are not a friend of my mom or dad"

"You are a smart little boy you know that"

"Are you here to kidnap me?" Jayson asked.

"Of course not"

"Then what do you want because mama and dad told me that you wanted to kidnap me and Zoey and if I ever saw you again I should run"

"So why haven't you taken off yet?"

"Because I want to know why you are here and what you want" Jayson replied standing up.

"It's not that simple Jayson ... the circumstances are just too complicated for some one as young as yourself"

"Yeah well leave us alone" Jayson said as he grabbed Mya's leash and began to walk towards the dog.

"I'll see you again soon Jayson" the woman called to him.

Jayson grabbed the dog and headed back to the hotel. Eve was sitting on the couch with John when he got back.

"Jayson where have you been ... I sent you out a half hour ago" Eve didn't bother to try to hide the worry she was currently feeling.

"I know you said to only go to the front of the hotel but I decided to take Mya to the park up the street so she could run around" Jayson said sheepishly.

"Jayson you could have been taken or hurt and we would never even know about it" John said trying to get the young boy to realize the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm sorry" Jayson said "I know it was wrong and I will never do it again"

"Please we only want to keep you safe" John said.

"That lady was there again" Jayson said.

Both John and Eve exchanged panicked looks.

"What did she say to you?" John asked.

"Just that she didn't want to kidnap me and Zoey and that I was too young to understand what she wanted from us" Jayson replied.

"This chick is crazy" Eve said "we can't even travel with you without someone hassling us" Eve said starting to get worked up.

"It's ok baby" John rubbed Eve's back to try and calm her down.

"Can I go play with Zoey?" Jayson asked.

"Yes you can" John said.

Jayson left to go play with his sister.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Jay but I have been getting these weird phone calls ... my phone rings and then when I pick up they hang up" John said.

"Yeah me too" Eve said.

"Someone is trying to scare us but I have no idea why and I don't think it's a fan" John said "someone wants to hurt us"

"But who?" Eve asked.

There was a knock at the door and John went to answer it. The doorman stood there holding a box in his hands.

"This came for your wife sir"

"Ok thanks" John tipped him and took the box.

"Eve you got a package" John said.

"That's kinda strange" Eve said taking the package from John.

Without really thinking about it she opened it up. At first glance it seemed like any other stuffed animal. It was a yellow elephant with a light blue ribbon.

"Must be from my dad" Eve said.

She placed her hand into the box to pull out the toy but as she went to touch it she felt something wet and gross. She pulled her hand away to see it was covered in something red. Carefully she turned the toy over and almost threw up at what she saw. She dropped the box and keeled over. The box dropped to the floor and the elephant bounced out. Someone had removed all the stuffing and filled the toy with maggots and what looked to be blood. John wanted to vomit when he saw the maggots pouring out of the box.

"John it hurts" Eve hissed in pain.

John looked over at his wife and realized now that she was holding her abdomen. He rushed over to her and kneeled beside her.

"The babies ... they are coming"

"But they aren't do for another 2 months" John tried to reason.

"Don't tell me tell them" Eve said "we need to get to a hospital"

"Ok baby I'm going to call an ambulance right now just try to keep calm" John said rushing to the phone.

He made the call as quick as he could and then returned to his wife's side.

"It's ok baby everything is going to be fine" he kissed her forehead and began to rub small circles around her lower back.

Anything he could possibly think of to calm her down and stop the labor he did. He sent the kids across the hall to stay with Randy because he didn't want them to see Eve the way she was.

"Baby breathe the ambulance is going to be here soon"

"What if something happens to the babies ... they are too small to be born now"

"Don't think of that Eve you need to relax"

A knock on the door signalled that the paramedics were there. John left his wife's side to open the door but once he returned to her he never left her side again. They sedated her so John sat in the back of the ambulance holding her limp hand, he hoped that everything would be alright. They took her to a room and he was stuck in the waiting area filling out insurance forms.

"Mr Cena" a doctor finally approached him.

"Where's my wife ... did she give birth ... why can't I see her ... are the babies ok?" John asked a million questions at once. He was in a panicked state and didn't know what else to do.

"Your wife is sleeping now" the doctor said "we managed to stop the contractions but she is dilated about 2 centimeters so we suggest total bedrest and her only walking around for short periods when necessary"

"I can make sure that happens" John said.

"Also don't let her be stressed out at all ... even the tinest bit of stress could send her back into premature labor"

"What about traveling because we are supposed to be in Tulsa, Oklahoma tomorrow?" John asked.

"Driving would be the best bet I don't think being on a plane in her condition would be good"

"Ok thank you doctor" John said.

"You can come see her and when she wakes up I'll release her into your care just remember like I said absolutely no stress what so ever"

"I will remember that"

Eve woke up a short time later dazed and confused. She saw John talking on his cellphone to someone, his back was facing her. She sat up a little and watched the way he was talking. He was wearing a form fitting tank top so she could see the mucsles of his back move as he was talking. He was irritated at someone.

"John" she called lightly.

"I'll call you back later" he hung up the phone and turned to face her.

"Hey babe" he walked over to her and kissed her temple.

"Are the twins ok?" she asked.

"Yeah they stopped the contractions but you have to be on total bedrest from now till the time these two are born"

"Aww what the hell I don't want to be in bed that long they are due for another 9 weeks"

"Suffer" he said.

"When can I leave because I hate hospitals?" Eve asked.

"Doc said as soon as you woke up we could leave" John said "let me go grab a wheelchair and we'll get out of here"

John left to go get a wheelchair and Eve couldn't help but wonder who John was talking to the phone to, she looked at the phone in question ... it was hers. Why was he talking on her cell phone when he had his own? Before she could check the caller ID John came back into the room.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah just help me out of this bed and I'll get changed kickly and then were out of here" Eve said.

John helped Eve up and walked with her over to the bathroom. Then he retrieved her clothes for her. She came out of the bathroom fully dressed and had a seat in the wheelchair. John pushed her out of the hospital and helped her into the car. He returned the wheelchair before heading back to the hotel. He had moved rooms so Eve wouldn't have to go back into the other one. Randy returned Jayson and Zoey and the 4 of them took a spot on the big king sized bed in the master bedroom and they ordered a few Pay Per View movies.

"You know this is how it should be" John said to Eve. Zoey and Jayson had fallen asleep where they were, so Eve and John decided to watch a more grown up movie. John had let Eve pick out the movie, she chose Armageddon.

"Laying in bed with our kids watching movies and pigging out on junkfood I couldn't agree more" Eve said.

John reached over and pulled Eve as close as he possibly could without squishing Zoey who was sleeping between them. John looked at their daughter and couldn't help but smile, she was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. She also had her Elmo stuffed animal with her. Then he looked over at Jayson who had become just as much apart of his heart as Zoey was. He had his head resting on John's shoulder. His curly dark brown hair was covering most of his forehead. He looked so innocent when he slept ... both of them did. He loved them both so much, he would die for either of them. Then there was Eve, the love of his life ... his soul mate ... his other half, whatever you wanted to call her he didn't think he could survive one day without her. Then you had the two new babies that John had already become so attached to. He couldn't wait to meet the two little people he helped create. He imagined playing with them like he did with Zoey and Jayson. He didn't need anything else in life then what he had at that moment. He closed his eyes and was asleep instantly.

In the same hotel 3 floors down our mystery woman knocked on a hotel room door. She waited for someone to answer. She was about to knock again when someone opened the door.

"Did you send it?" she asked.

The person inside the room, the light showed his face. His evil smile plastered onto his face. Adam Copeland laughed a little.

"Yeah I did ... stupid bitch went into premature labor" Adam informed the woman.

"Did she have the little brats?"

"No they managed to stop the labor" Adam said.

"I was surprised you wanted to help me out"

"Well it's payback time for that slut disrespecting me about 2 years ago and besides Cena doesn't deserve anything that he has in his life right now"

"You really hate him don't you?" the woman asked.

"Yes I do"

"Well we need to figure out what to do with TJ, he just found out that I planned to kill Eve and I think he is going to try to warn her about our little plan"

"Well if he does he will be taken care of" Adam laughed once again.

It truly was a sicking sight to see these two monsters laughing about killing a woman and her children but revenge wasn't something that could be controlled. They both felt that they had been wrong by John and Eve and the worst thing about it was that John and Eve weren't even expecting it.

A/N: Ok the twins are going to be born in the next chapter ... Eve and John have a huge fight (not good) and John does something that could possibly destroy everything and everyone in his life that he holds dear. Also will TJ get to Eve in time before the mystery woman and Adam try to kill her? Will she believe him?


	35. Chapter 35

"Eve I have no idea why you are acting like this!" John exclaimed. He walked into the hotel bedroom and slid his shirt over his head. Eve was right behind him glaring holes into his back.

"Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I don't have feelings John" she yelled "that waitress was practically sitting on your lap"

"Eve you are being over dramatic and so what if she was flirting with me is that so bad"

"Umm ... let me think YES!"

"Why, I wasn't flirting with her"

"That isn't the point John you ... you did nothing to stop her" Eve burst into tears "it's hard enough being pregnant with twins without you making me feel unwanted"

"Jesus Christ Eve you know what you are unbearable" John yelled. He had been trying his best not to upset Eve but he could only take so much "ever since you've gotten pregnant all you do is bitch and moan ... you are fucking making me nuts"

He felt bad after seeing the hurt look in her eyes, tears were rolling freely down her face by now, he was supposed to keep her stress free for the sake of both her and the babies and here he was making her cry.

"Eve, I'm sorry" he went to hug her.

"No John if I make you that unhappy then maybe you should leave" she pushed him away.

"Evie you don't mean that" he said.

"Get out John" she yelled. He looked at her for a moment as if to process what she was saying to him.

"I said get out" she yelled once again but this time louder.

"Fine but if I leave don't expect me to come crawling back" he slammed the door behind him.

Eve sunk to the floor and her whole body shook from the violent sobs that were being emitted from her body.

John felt bad about what happened but he wasn't sorry for being friendly to the waitress. Eve was being a pain in the ass. He decided to take a walk to help clear his head. He was mad at himself for making Eve cry, he always said that he would protect her and yet he was the one who was hurting her. His head ached and it had just started raining and it was only then that he realized that he no longer had a shirt on.

"Damn it" John yelled in frustration.

Eve straightened up and went over to the phone, she decided she was going to go home and pack some stuff and stay with Rory just until the babies were born and then she would find a apartment for her and the kids. John had made it clear that she had ruined his life and she wasn't going to do it anymore, she loved him to much to make him miserable. She booked herself a place on the next flight from Atlanta, Georgia to Tampa. Then she called to see how Zoey and Jayson were doing with her mother. She began throwing her stuff into her travel bag. She had started crying hard again, she was just about finished packing her stuff when this incredible wave of pain washed over her. It was so bad that it literally caused her to fall over in pain. She let out a scream because the pain was so bad.

Randy just happened to be walking past John and Eve's hotel room when he heard her scream. The blood rushed from his face, he was afraid she was being attacked again. Every rational thought he had in his head at that very moment was gone instantly, he kicked in the door. Eve was on the floor crying in pain.

"Eve oh my god!" he rushed over and kneeled next to her.

"Randy my water just broke" Eve cried.

"Ok I'm going to take you the closest hospital" Randy said picking her up and he began carrying her to his car.

"Where's John?" Randy asked once they were on the road.

"The asshole told me that I make his life miserable and then left" Eve said through gritted teeth, she was trying to breathe deeply to help with the contractions.

_'Not good'_ Randy thought to himself.

"Rans ... this really hurts and it doesn't matter if I'm mad at John I need him to be here with me these are his kids too"

"I'll call him when we get to the hospital"

Meanwhile ...

John was sitting in s comfortable booth drinking a beer, his mind was still reeling from the fight he just had with Eve. But he didn't want to even think about her right now.

"Hey there sexy, what's a good looking guy like you doing sitting here by yourself?" John looked up. A woman about 5'6' with short reddish brown hair and green eyes stood in front of him.

"Tryin' to forget my problems" he took another swig of his beer.

"I'm Shelly" she said sliding into the booth with him.

"John" he replied.

She looked at his ring finger and saw a wedding band. She cursed silently to herself about all the good looking normal guys being either married or gay.

"So where is your wife?" Shelly asked.

John looked surprised but then he too looked at his ring finger and sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about it" he said.

"Ok that's fine ... soooo got any kids?"

"Yes" John said " an 8 year old boy, a 2 year old girl and twins on the way"

"Damn" Shelly said.

"What can I say I'm just that good" John winked at the young woman.

"So how old are you?" he asked "because you don't look 21"

"I'm 19"

"Your parents know you drink?"

"Like they'd care my mom is a drunk and my dad spends most of his time at work because he doesn't want to deal with any of us, so mostly it's just me and my brother"

"Oh" was all John said. His headache was finally starting to go away then again he had consumed about 5 beers in 30 minutes time.

"So you planning on getting drunk?" she asked "and why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Long story and yes I do plan on getting drunk"

She moved closer to him in the booth so that she was sitting next to him, her hand was resting on his thigh "what are you planning to do after you get drunk?"

She licked her lips in a seductive way "Because I have a few ideas".

Her hand gently rubbed over his thigh as she licked the edge of his ear.

"You might want to stop while you're ahead because you're going to start something you won't be able to finish." He said

"Huh, that's what you think." Shelly said

Shelly then grabbed John's face and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. John wanted to pull away, but decided against it. He grabbed Shelly by her waist and pulled her on top of him, so now she was straddling him in the booth.

"So much for being married." Shelly said

"Do you want to get out of here?" John asked

"You're place or mine?" Shelly asked

"Yours, but lets take our own cars." He said

"Fine by me." She said

With that they left the bar in their own cars, even though John was a little bit drunk, he was able to drive responsibly. They soon arrived at a large Victorian house, and Shelly got out of the car.

"Nice place you have here." John said as he walked up to Shelly

"Thanks, I try." She said

John started getting a little too close for comfort, but Shelly didn't mind. They started making out on Shelly's car, but she pushed him off.

"Let's go inside." She said

John agreed and followed her into the house. When they got through the front door, John noticed how big her hallway was.

"Is this a mansion or a house?" He asked

Shelly giggled a bit," It's kind of like a mansion, but it's not quite as big as one."

"Okay, so when am I going to get to see your bedroom?" He asked

Shelly smirked at his question, "You're a little horn dog aren't you? No wonder your wife is having twins."

John just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess, but you'll never know until you find out."

Shelly decided that that was enough talk for the night, so she grabbed John's hand and led him upstairs. When they got to her bedroom door, they started kissing so animalistic that it would put Batista to shame. John kicked the door open and picked Shelly up. She wrapped her legs around his back and he carried her into the bedroom and kicked the door shut. He slammed her back up against the door as they kissed. Shelly started tearing at John's belt buckle, and he was trying to get her shirt above her head.

"Oh, shirt first, shirt first." Shelly whispered

She helped John get her shirt off, revealing a deep red lace push-up bra. John could've sworn that she was sportin' a double D bra, but now it looked as if she was a triple.

"Don't worry, they're real." She said

John had a small smirk on his face, and started to ravish her neck. When Shelly finally got his belt buckle undone, he put her down.

"I'll be right back." She said disappearing into the large bathroom

While Shelly was in the bathroom, this gave John time to fully undress, and when Shelly came back out, John was nowhere to be found.

"John? Are you still here?" She asked

Just then from out of nowhere, John grabbed Shelly and slammed her back up against the sliding glass door. They started kissing more violently this time, but he made sure that he didn't hurt Shelly. When they pulled away from one another, she looked deep into his eyes, and with one swift movement, John slammed into her with so much force that it made her scream. He then placed on hand on the glass door, and the other underneath her large round ass.

Shelly dug her finger nails into John's back as he picked up speed.

"Oh God, don't stop!" She screamed

John continued his fast pace until they both came simultaneously. Thinking that the night was over,

Shelly started for the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asked

"To go take a shower, you know the way out." She said

"Oh this isn't over…Not by a long shot." He said

John grabbed Shelly's arm and pushed her in to the wall. Her back facing his chest, John slammed into her, making her tear up, but in a good way. Shelly had the palm of her hands on the wall as John fucked her from behind. The only thing that was going through her mind at that moment was…"Oh God! He's hitting my spot!"

John started to pick up speed, causing Shelly's knees to buckle. Beads of sweat started to run down

John's chest, as he slammed into her with such lust that Eve would be able to feel it during her delivery.

"God John! Don't stop!" Shelly screamed

Shelly pushed herself off of the wall and was able to wrap one arm around John's neck, and her back was able to connect with John's sweaty, hot, muscular chest. John finally exploded inside Shelly, and they both collapsed on the bed. They both were panting, bodies both drenched with sweat. Shelly took it upon herself to lay her head on John's chest and fall into a blissful coma. John shortly did the same… but John's dreams were anything but blissful, he dreamt about Eve and how hurt she'd be if she ever found out about this ... she would never find out if he had anything to say about it. He finally had enough of his dreams haunting him. He looked at his watch he had left Eve 3 hours ago and in 3 hours everything had changed, nothing would ever be the same ever again. John laid there thinking about what he had done. He felt sick to his stomach ... and it wasn't the alcohol that was causing it. She had taken him back to her house and he had let her. He carefully got up and his clothing. He arrived back at the hotel room and headed straight for the shower. The hot water scolded his skin but he didn't think to turn it down, he washed up the best he could but he still felt dirty. He had cheated on his wife with a child no less, he was scum, he didn't deserve to have Eve in his life. She was pregnant with his children and this is what he does to them. The funny part was he had no idea why he had done what he did, sure Shelly was hot but he knew what he was doing was wrong but that didn't stop him from doing it. He grabbed some fresh clothes and looked at the empty bed. He thought it was strange that she wasn't there. He grabbed his cell phone from where he had left it on the night table. He turned his phone on and noticed that the little red light was flashing indicating that he had a new voice mail. He dialed his voice mail number and typed in his password.

"You have 10 new voice mails" the robotic voice said.

John pressed a button to hear his voice mail.

"_John it's Randy ... Eve is in labor"_

John swore under his breath as the first message ended.

"_Dude where the fuck are you" _the second message ended.

John threw his phone on the bed and bolted out of the room.

"God damn it!" John exclaimed as he repeatedly beat the palm of his hand against the steering wheel. There was a 3 car pile up causing cars to literally stop where they were.

Eve had been in labor close to three and a half hours now and she was extremely uncomfortable, she refused the drugs they had tried to give her because she wanted a natural child birth.

"I want these things out of me" she hissed in pain as another contraction hit her.

Randy looked at his watch and sighed John should have been there by now.

"The doctor said you were 8 centimeters dilated and you should have the babies within the next couple of hours if that helps any" Randy said.

"No not really" Eve replied, she was getting more upset by the minute because no one was with her "I guess nobody really care about my babies"

"Eve... of course people care" Randy tried to sooth the disturbed woman.

"Like who?" Eve asked.

"I care" he said "Rory cares ... your kids care, John cares, your parents care, his parents care, and believe it or not Vince McMahon cares because he told me that you have done wonders keeping us idiotic wrestlers organized.

"Aww how sweet" Eve said "and you are right you wrestlers are idiots"

Randy laughed a little at this.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

"A little" she admitted.

"Well I'm glad I could help and I will be here as long as you need me so if that means I have to actually be here when the twins are born then I will do that"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and took her hand in his own.

"To tell you the truth I always kinda thought you were really hot and was kinda pissed because John met you first"

Eve laughed "Aww Randy I think you are hot too". Things seemed to calm down from there.

Meanwhile with John ...

"Shit Eve is going to kill me" John finally pulled his car into the hospital parking lot.

He hurried out of his car and speed walked into the building. The receptionist was on the phone when he reached the desk. She seemed deep into her conversation so John waited patiently drumming his fingers against the top of the desk.

"Great my wife is giving birth to twins and this chick is catching up on her gossip" John muttered to himself.

"OK Eve you are almost ready to start pushing" Dr. Cassidy Holt told her. Dr. Holt flew out to Atlanta from Florida to make sure that Eve and her babies were ok. Eve's pregnancy had been anything but smooth and Cassidy felt it was her job to make sure if the twins were going to be born early they were going to be healthy and safe.

"Randy I can't do this ... John isn't here I need him"

"It'll be ok Eve" Randy reassured her.

John was thoroughly annoyed, he had been waiting 10 minutes and the damn woman was still on the phone.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat loudly.

"Hold on a minute Lisa" she said putting down the phone "how may I help you?"

"My wife was admitted here, she's in labor" he said.

"Name"

"John Cena"

"Not you sir your wife"

"Oh" John felt a little stupid "Genevieve Cena"

The woman typed Eve's name into the computer and waited for something to come up.

"Room 304" she said "walk down this hallway there is an elevator take it to the third floor and it should be the last room on the right"

John walked quickly over to the elevator and it seemed like an eternity later that the doors finally opened. John looked at the ancient thing and opted to take the stairs. He prayed that he hadn't missed the birth of his children because he would never forgive himself. He got to the floor and everything seemed to be a blur He was still feeling of the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down. He'd be lucky if after Eve got done castrating him if she'd ever speak to him again. She was going to be able to tell that he was drunk instantly. He walked into the room and saw Randy rubbing Eve's lower back to help ease the pain of a contraction. He felt his blood boil, it was his job to help his wife through this important time in both their lives and Randy was the one by her side.

"Tryin to have these babies without me are ya" he said from the doorway.

Randy nodded at him "Told ya he'd be here and now is my time to exit"

"Good luck Evie" he kissed her cheek.

John watched him get up from the chair. Randy patted John on the back as he walked out of the room, if he had been paying more attention Randy would have noticed John glaring dangerously at him. John took the seat Randy had just vacated. Eve didn't look at him, she just kept focusing on her breathing. John knew she was mad at him but he felt he needed to try and fix things between them if not for themselves for their children.

"Baby I'm sorry" he said "this is all my fault if I hadn't flipped out on you then you wouldn't be giving birth to our twins a month early, you haven't ruined my life at all in fact you've made it better ... you've made me the dad of two beautiful children and now you are giving me two more. I should be pampering you because you are a queen for putting up with me"

"Almost 3 years of marriage and we are still doing this to each other" she said "where were you?"

"I went for a walk to clear my head and then I ended up at a bar where I drank myself till I passed out and then I woke up and got all 10 of Randy's messages and then I tried to get here but there was an accident and I kept thinking I wasn't going to get here in time" he sucked in a breath and hoped she didn't sense he was lying.

She nodded as if she accepted it "well you are here now"

"And I'm never leaving again" he said caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Dr. Holt came back into the room and checked Eve once again.

"Ok Eve it's time" Dr. Cassidy Holt grinned.

"Great" Eve rolled her eyes.

"Come on you've been through this before" Cassidy said.

"Yeah but Jayson was 2 weeks late" Eve said.

"Twins are born early anyways" Cassidy pointed out.

"I'm ready" Eve said.

"Then push on your next contraction"

30 minutes later ...

"John I can't do this anymore" a tried Eve said.

"Yes you can" John urged her " you have come so far"

"You are never even thinking about touching me ever again" Eve said as she rested for a few seconds.

"Noted" John said flexing the muscles in his now crushed hand.

"The head of the first baby is beginning to crown" Cassidy said.

John took the moment to look down. He almost threw up because it had to be one of the grossest sights he had ever seen.

"Yo that is so disgusting" he said recovering.

"Yeah well it feels as gross as it looks and just think I get to do it twice because once just doesn't seem to be enough for you does it" she yelled through gritted teeth.

John wiped her sweat drenched forehead with a cloth "That's because you are stronger than I am because if I were the woman we wouldn't have any children"

"Yeah no kiddin"

"Ok Eve one good push should do it" Cassidy said.

Eve gathered what was left of her strength and pushed with everything she had. The loud cries of a newborn filled the room.

"It's a boy" Cassidy announced holding the crying newborn up for his parents to see.

"Eww he looks gross" John said "aren't newborn supposed to be cute?"

Eve shot him a look "He's beautiful they just need to clean him up"

Cassidy handed the baby to a nurse and began preparing for the second baby.

"You ready for another one Eve?" Cassidy asked.

"Do I really have to?" Eve asked.

"Yeah"

"Well if I must then let's do this" Eve said.

On the next contraction Eve began to push again and 2 minutes later the second baby arrived wailing into the world.

"Hey John another boy" Cassidy said.

John grinned happily. 3 sons how did he get so lucky, he had no idea. John went over to see his sons for the first time. Watching his wife give birth had to be one of the most disgusting things he had ever seen but it was also one of the most exciting and scary time of his life. The nurse handed him a pair of special scissors and he cut both babies umbilical cords, which he also thought was nasty. They wrapped the two tiny babies in blankets and John was allowed to pick them both up and take them over to Eve. As he was watching he looked down at his sons, he couldn't believe they were really there in his arms. One of them looked up at him and stretched his little arm up in the air and then yawned.

"Eve look what we did" he said handing one of the boy's to his wife.

Eve had tears in her eyes as John placed her baby in her arms.

"Hi there little guy" Eve said as happy tears fell from her eyes.

"We did it John we created two beautiful perfect little boys"

In that moment everything was right, they were happy and their sons were safe in their arms nothing could ruin it. John had completely forgotten about what he had done earlier that day all that mattered now where these two little people.

"So what's this little guy's name?" John asked looking at the baby who was now lying content in his mother's arms.

"Daddy meet Jonathan Mychael Cena" Eve said.

"Well mommy I'd like you to meet Braylen Anthony Cena or Bray for short" John said looking down at the baby in his own arms.

"Braylen I like it ... it's original" Eve said.

"Yeah it is" John said trying to remember where he had gotten the name from "plus I kept my word about naming my son after his godfather"

"And just who is his godfather?" Eve asked.

"Well I was thinking about making my buddy Anthony both boy's godfather seeing as he helped me out when you were attacked" John explained.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"It's a long story for another time and place" John said kissing the top of Braylen's head.

The baby stirred a little in his sleep but never once opened up his eyes. Eve thought it looked odd seeing a 4 pound newborn baby in John's gigantic arms but it also seemed so right.

"Did you think 3 years ago when we first met that we'd end up like this?" Eve asked.

"I dunno ... I hoped we'd still be together but I never thought we'd have any kids let alone 4" he said "but I want to thank you ... you made me a dad"

"No I think Zoey made you a dad"

"But if it wasn't for you I would never have known that I had a daughter so therefore you made me a dad"

"If you say so big guy" Eve leaned back against her pillows and closed her eyes.

John kissed her forehead and settled himself to rocking little Braylen.

"Grandpa do you think mama had the babies yet?" Jayson asked his grandfather as they entered the hospital.

"I don't know"

"Look at the picture I helped Zoey make for the babies" Jayson said handing his grandfather the picture.

James Fullington looked over the picture and smiled at his grandson.

"You are a very good big brother Jayson" he said.

Jayson shyly bowed his head he still wasn't used to people saying nice things about him even though he had been living with John and Eve for a while now and they told him how proud they were of him all the time... some habits die hard I guess. But it was fleeting, Jayson had seen his grandfather's character on television and couldn't help but think it funny that some people found James to be kinda scary but the man walking next to him was anything but. He was currently making Zoey laugh by making funny faces at her.

"So what do you want?" James asked Jayson "brothers or sisters or one of each"

"Doesn't matter to me I already have a sister so I know what to expect but I brothers I can play sports with when they are old enough"

"Well why don't we go find out" James said picking Zoey up and grabbing Jayson's hand.

"Grandpa how come you and Grandma Connie don't like each other?" Jayson asked as they were walking.

"It's a long complicated story and it's not that we don't like each other it's just we don't agree on how your mother was raised" he said.

"What was wrong with the way mama was raised?" Jayson asked not completely understanding what his grandfather was trying to explain.

"You'll understand when you are older" James said messing up Jayson's scruffy brown hair.

Jayson playfully swatted James's hand away and tried to fix his hair as best he could. His curly brown hair went a little past his ears.

"Boy you need a hair cut I'm surprised that father of your doesn't have you sporting a crew cut yet"

"He wants to but mama says he'll be on the couch for a year if he does, she thinks I look cute this way" Jayson stuck out his tongue.

"Respect your mother" James lightly chided the young boy.

"I do"

"Well kids I think we are at the right room" James said opening up the door.

John and Eve were talking when the trio entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to make a pit stop and pick up two very important people" James said.

"So what are they ... boys or girls?" Jayson asked excitedly.

"Jayson and Zoey I'd like you to meet your two little brothers" Eve said "the one I'm holding is Braylen Anthony and the one your dad is holding is Jonathan Mychael"

"YES!" Jayson exclaimed throwing his fist into the air.

Eve smiled at her son although Jayson had said it did matter to him what the babies were she could tell that he really wanted brothers to play with.

"They are smaller than some of Zoey's baby dolls" Jayson said as he came to stand next to Eve. He studied Braylen's face carefully. The baby was asleep, with curious grey eyes he took in the baby's delicate face.

"Well they were born about a month early so they are a little on the small side but don't worry they'll grow" Eve assured Jayson.

"How much do they weigh?" James asked.

"Braylen weighs 4 pounds 8 ounces and Jon weighs a little more at 5 pounds exactly but they both got checked out by Dr. Holt and they are perfectly healthy"

"That's good I'm happy for all of you" James said.

"You want to hold one of them dad?" Eve asked.

"No that's alright I haven't held a newborn in a long time" James said.

"Come one dad" Eve said.

"Yeah dad you know you wanna hold one" John said smirking.

"Just because you are married to my daughter doesn't mean I have to like you Cena so call me dad again and I will beat you within an inch of your life with my singapore cane" James said jokingly. In all seriousness James like John a lot, he made his daughter and granchildren happy which is all he could ask for in a son-in-law. He wasn't too crazy about the idea at first because he felt that his daughter could do so much better than a wrestler but eventually it had grown on him.

"I'll remember that DAD" John said.

James just shook his head and let Eve put Braylen in his arms.

"Well John there is no denying these are your kids ... very little hair and ugly as sin" James joked.

"My babies are not ugly" Eve said getting upset even though she knew her father was kidding.

"Eve relax I'm just messing around both babies are beautiful but they do look a lot like John I haven't figured out if that is a blessing or a curse just yet"

"Believe me Jim it's a blessing" John said "my boys will be beating the ladies off with baseball bats"

"Oh riiiight" Eve said "like you ever really had to do that"

"Oh believe me there was a time when I was quite a ladies man" John said.

"Yeah but you were dreaming so it doesn't count" Eve said.

"Why are you so mean to me?" John asked.

"Because I can be" Eve replied.

James just laughed he knew both Eve and John well enough to know the playful banter was how they showed their affection to eachother.

"Well it's past visiting hours so we'd better be going" James said handing the baby back to Eve.

"Yeah me too" John said standing up. He put Jonathan in his little incubator thing and then took Braylen from Eve and did the same thing to him.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning ok baby" he said to Eve.

"Well be fine so sleep well tonight because we aren't going to be able to for a while" she said.

"I love you" he softly kissed her.

"I love you too"

Zoey and Jayson gave their mother and new baby brothers a kiss before leaving with their father and grandfather. Eve closed her eyes, she was exhausted from giving birth to twins only hours before. She rested against her pillows and let the quiet room relax her. But her quiet was short lived. The phone beside her snapped her back into reality. It scared her but once her normal senses had returned to her she reached over and picked the phone up. She figured it was John calling to check up on her already.

"Hey Sexy" she said.

"Eve ... it's TJ"

Eve didn't even wait to hear anymore she slammed the phone back onto the cradle it made a loud sound which woke up both twins. She sat there shivering in fear too paralyzed to move and try to comfort her sons. A nurse came in to see what was the matter but Eve was too afraid to even speak. What if TJ wanted to hurt her babies. No she couldn't let that happen. She had the nurse remove the phone from her room. How could he know where she was? She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. But she wasn't taking the chance she would not let TJ hurt her or any of her children ever again.


	36. Chapter 36

"Shh come on baby please stop crying" John walked around the room with one of the twins in his arms. He was so tired and he wasn't even sure which baby he was holding.

"Eve which baby is this?" John asked.

"Braylen" she replied.

"How can you tell they are identical?" John asked.

"Look at his foot" Eve told him "does that baby have a birthmark?"

"Yes"

"Then you are holding Braylen" she said "besides a mother can always tell the difference between her children"

"Why is he crying?" John asked shifting Braylen to his shoulder in an attempt to burp him.

"Because he likes making us miserable" Eve replied from the bed where she was currently trying to get Jonathan to sleep.

"I need sleep" John wanted to collapse.

"Give him to me and take a 15 minute nap and then we will switch" Eve said.

"Cool with me" John said putting Braylen down in his bassinet before jumping into bed. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Ok come on you guy lets let daddy sleep" she said picking up Braylen and carrying both babies out of the room.

Eve sighed tiredly she had a seat on the couch and enjoyed the quiet. After about 30 minutes she had gotten both babies to sleep.

"Mama" Jayson yelled "Zoey stole my baseball glove"

Jayson's yelling woke up Braylen who began screaming which in turn woke up Jonathan.

"Jayson I am going to kill you" Eve said picking Braylen up from the porter crib which was set up in the living room "send your sister down here"

Jayson returned upstairs and about 5 minutes later Zoey bounded into the room. Eve wanted to laugh because it seemed that Zoey tried to dress herself this morning. Her shirt was inside out and backwards and the pants didn't match the shirt and to finish the look only the way Zoey could she was wearing two different shoes each on the wrong foot.

"Have fun dressing yourself this morning Zoe?" Eve asked.

"Uh huh" was Zoey reply.

"Why did you take your brother's glove" Eve asked still trying to calm the boys down.

"I wan Jayson to play wif me" she said.

"Did you ask him to play with you?" Eve asked.

"Yea, an he said no cause he wanna play baseball"

"Dey loud mama" Zoey said referring to her two little brothers.

"Believe me I know" Eve said now trying to sooth Jonathan because she had managed to get Braylen back to sleep. She put Jonathan on her shoulder and began to rub his back.

"I wan dat mama" Zoey said.

"Ok lets go wake daddy up and they you and me can lay down and I will rub your back"

"Otay"

Eve picked Braylen back up and began walking with them to the bedroom of their home. She placed them in their bassinets and went to wake up John.

"John" Eve shook him gently.

He groaned a little but didn't wake up.

"John!" Eve raised her voice a little.

Still nothing. Eve was getting annoyed real quick with this man. Then it came to her, she ripped the blankets off of him.

"What the hell" he said groggily. He sat up and began rubbing his tired eyes.

"Your turn" Eve said smirking.

"I'm still tired" he said going to lay back down.

"John come on I let you sleep for 45 minutes" Eve whined.

"Fine" John said getting up.

Zoey stood in the doorway giggling, she thought it was very funny that her mom ripped the blankets off of her dad.

"I suppose you think this is funny" John said to his daughter.

"Uh huh" she said getting into the bed beside her mother.

"You only need to take Jon I got Braylen to sleep" Eve said.

"Ok come on Johnny Boy we can have some manly bonding time" John said picking up baby Jonathan.

"Those two spend more time in our arms then they do anywhere else" Eve observed.

"That's because they have ch..."

"Don't even finish that sentence my babies do not have the C word"

"The sooner you face the fact that both boys have colic the better we all can sleep at night" John said walking out of the room with the baby.

"Zoey never get married" Eve said as she began rubbing Zoey back.

Zoey looked at her mother and then yawned. She turned over so she was now lying on her back and cuddled closer to her mother. Eve kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I love you baby girl"

"I wuv you mama"

"I don't want you to think that just because Jonathan and Braylen are here that me and your father love you or Jayson any less ... it's just that the babies need more attention because they are so little and helpless"

"How dey helpless?" Zoey asked.

"Well they are to young to talk so they can't tell us what they need so they need their mommies and daddies and older siblings to take care of them"

"I gonna help wif Jon and Braylen"

"That's because you are already a very good big sister" Eve brushed a few strands of hair out of Zoey's face. She remembered when Zoey was only a little older than the twins were, now her baby would be turning 3 in November which was 4 months away but even that seemed too fast for Eve.

"Ok little guy is that better" John said feeding Jonathan a bottle "I know you and your brother aren't fans of the bottle cause the nipples are too big for your mouth but mama needs her rest so you'll have to make due this time"

The doorbell rang. John looked apologetically at Jonathan before putting him into his porter crib.

"Daddy will be right back little man" John said to the baby before leaving the room to go answer the front door.

He opened the door to find a UPS man standing on the other side.

"Package for Genevieve Cena" the man said.

"She's sleepin right now so I'll sign for it"

"Ok no problem" the man said handing John the clipboard to sign. John signed it and then handed it back to the delivery guy.

"Have a nice day" the man said before leaving.

"You too" John said turning to enter the house again.

John looked at the package suspiciously, he hadn't forgotten the last package that had been sent to Eve. He doubted that this person was going to stop just because he wanted them to. He wasn't going to stress Eve out anymore than she had to be. He checked on Jonathan once again only to find his baby boy peacefully sleeping he wrapped the blanket tighter around the baby before heading to the kitchen to grab a knife.

He slid the knife into the taped part of the box and ran it along till the two sides came apart. He looked inside to find a light blue blanket. He cautiously took the blanket out of the box, a card fell to the floor when he did this. John picked up the small card and opened it, written on the in medium sized black print was a poem.

_Precious one,_

_so small,_

_so sweet._

_Dancing in _

_on angel feet._

_Straight from _

_Heaven's_

_brightest star._

_What a little miracle_

_you are._

John opened the inside of the card and read what was written on the inside.

_Too bad you will never know_

_how it could have been_

_if you were allowed to grow._

John dropped the card on the floor. What had started out to be a sweet little poem had turned into something disturbing. He looked at the blanket again and then back into the box. There was what looked to be an album. He took it out and ran his fingers over the golden lettering, the word memories was etched into the front cover. John hesitated for a minute. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open the album but pure curiosity got the best of him. On the first page was a picture of John, Eve, Zoey and Jayson that was taken on one of the beaches in Puerto Rico about 5 months before, the only weird thing about that was that the only copy of this picture known to him was sitting in a frame on the mantle of his father's living room. He turned to the next page and identical copies of the twin's birth certificates were placed on side by side pages.

"What the hell" John said.

The next page made John's blood run cold. It was a newspaper clipping, it read.

_**Mother and Children Brutally Slain**_

_A 30 year old mother of 4 was found stabbed to death multiple times in the bed of her Tampa, Florida home. Genevieve Cena, wife of WWE superstar John Cena was found dead by her husband early Thursday morning. Mrs. Cena, the couple's 3 children Zoey, Braylen, Jonathan Cena and also Mrs. Cena's son from a previous relationship Jayson Masterson were all murdered in their home. Police have no suspects as of right now._

John looked at this article and wanted to be sick, what kinda of psycho mother fucker would do something like this. His first instinct was to go and check on Jon, which he did. The baby was sleeping peacefully still. He felt the need to hold the baby so he picked the sleeping baby up. He decided to go check on the rest of his family. Jayson was in his room reading a book.

"Hey dad" Jayson said looking up from his book when he heard his bedroom door open.

"Everything ok in here?" John asked trying not to freak out.

"Yeah why wouldn't everything be ok" Jayson said.

"Just wanted to make sure"

Jayson sensed his dad's nervousness but decided on commenting on it. Instead he smiled at him and told him that everything was fine. John seemed satisfied and left the room. As he got to the bedroom door he heard music from within the room. He opened the closed door and walked into the room. Dancing in the Dark by Bruce Springsteen was playing from Eve's laptop.

"What's with the Boss?" John asked Eve.

"Well Braylen woke up again and I was reading in one of the baby books that babies are calmed down by music so I turned on my laptop and began playing one of my iTunes play lists and it worked he's sleeping again ... also the little weirdo seems to like classic rock music"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I started off by playing some of Zoey's Disney songs that she likes but Braylen cried so then I tried some Jessica Simpson ... still he cried, then I tried some Tim McGraw but of course your son has no taste in good music and then Sweet Child of Mine started playing and he stopped crying so that got me thinking maybe he likes the guitar so after the song ended I put on Freebird by Lynard Skynard and I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith and now a medley of Bruce songs and he is asleep"

John laughed "Only our kid"

"Maybe he'll be a musician when he grows up"

"That's fine as long as one of my boys carries on the family name in the ring then I'm happy"

"My sons aren't going to be brainless morons" Eve said.

"Hey I resent that!" John exclaimed.

"Whatcha gonna do about it" Eve taunted him.

"You are lucky baby girl is asleep in the bed is all I gotta say" John said placing Jonathan into his bassinet.

"Last time I checked July 17th was only 2 weeks ago" she smirked at him "and it's 6 weeks so go take a cold shower"

"Go and spoil all my fun" he pretended to pout.

"I know because I deny you so much of what makes you happy" she said placing her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. It was his way of making sure she was ok, that article had really freaked him out.

"Is everything ok?" Eve asked when she noticed that John had no intention of letting her go.

John debated on whether or not to tell Eve the truth but they had promised each other that their marriage would be built on honesty. John's mind was screaming at him that he had already broken that by sleeping with Shelly.

"Nope just wanted to be close to you" he said.

"That's fine" Eve said relaxing in his arms.

"You still look really tired so go back to sleep and I'll take care of everything" John suggested.

"If you insist" Eve said unwrapping her arms from around John's neck.

John watched as Eve climbed into bed beside Zoey, he stayed there till he was sure she was asleep. Then he went back into the kitchen where he left the album. He grabbed himself a beer and opened it again. After the page with the fake newspaper article the album contained death certificates. John scanned them over and was amazed at how real they looked.

"Zoey Kovell Cena ... born November 27, 2006" John read aloud. "Cause of death: suffocation"

He had no idea why he was reading this because he knew that this shit wasn't true and that this sick person was just trying to scare Eve but he couldn't figure out why someone would want to hurt his wife. Then he thought of TJ maybe he did this ... but from what Eve told him the man was in love with her and John didn't think that he would want to do this to her ... but if it wasn't him then who was it?

John picked up the phone and dialed DT's number.

"Carter" DT said answering his phone.

"Hey it's me" John said "I need your help with something"

"What's going on?" DT asked.

"Someone has been sending Eve some creepy shit" John explained "and I can't figure out why"

"Can we meet up somewhere or is that out of the picture now that you have two newborns living with you?" DT asked "Congrats on the two new additions by the way"

"Thanks man and I'll meet you in about 30 minutes at that little coffee shop by your house"

"Alrighty see you then" DT said hanging up.

_30 minutes later_ ...

John sat drinking a cup of coffee. He looked over at Braylen who was sleeping in his little carrier seat. Braylen had been awake when John went in to tell Eve that he was going out so he decided to give Eve a break and take the little guy out. He had fallen asleep again in the car but John had a feeling he'd be awake soon because he will want to eat.

DT walked into the coffee shop and scanned the area. He saw John sitting towards the back of the shop. John looked up and gave him a nod. DT walked over to the booth and sat down across from John. He leaned over to see the sleeping baby.

"Cute kid which one?" he asked.

"Braylen" John said "Jon was asleep when I left"

"I have known you for a long time now John and I can honestly say I didn't ever picture you as a family man"

"You and me both but what can I say they kinda grew on me" John made the attempt to keep things light for a little while.

Although DT laughed at John's little joke there was a seriousness in his dark eyes that was unmistakable. The police detective in him made him know that this had the potential to get very ugly fast.

"So getting down to business you said someone has been sending things to Eve" DT said "what kind of things"

"Well first was this stuffed elephant but the thing was gutted of all the stuffing and filled with all this gross stuff ... it cause Eve to go into premature labor but they managed to stop it and then today we got this" John said sliding the album and the card across the table for DT to see.

DT pulled a pair of latex gloves out of his coat pocket and put them on. John wanted to ask if DT carried a pair of gloves everywhere he went but he decided against it.

"Are you the only one who has touched this?" DT asked looking up from the card that he had been reading.

"Yeah"

"Ok then maybe these things might have some kind of fingerprints to help us out"

"Hopefully because I wanna know who this sick fuck is"

Braylen began to cry. John took him out of his seat and rocked him a little in his arms.

"Shh Braylen Daddy's here" John whispered to the baby "Daddy's got you honey"

"I promise you John we will find this person" DT said.

"We have to this is my family that is at stake" John said holding his son close to his heart "if you can't do anything I will take care of this asshole myself"

"John please let the police do their job" DT tried to reason with John. He had known John since they were teenagers and he had seen John fly off the handle more than once, John was fiercely protective over the people that he cared about and knowing John he'd either get himself killed or make the situation even worse.

"I can't promise anything my friend" John said putting Braylen back into his seat and getting up to leave "I'll give ya some time but if the police can't help then I will do it on my own ... either way I'm not going to let my family get hurt"

A/N: After months of torture of not knowing who the woman is I will reveal her identity in the next chapter ... let's just say someone is going to die.


	37. Chapter 37

_Title: Sooner or Later_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: John Cena goes to a bar and meets this girl. He doesn't tell her what he does and she doesn't ask. Never did he imagine he would see her again. But he does and the charade begins sooner or later he'll have to tell her the truth. Sooner or later she'll have to do the same thing._

_Disclaimer: I own all the people you don't recognize. The rest of the people own themselves and their likenesses belong to both the WWE and ECW accordingly._

It is a normal Saturday in the Cena household, the twins are a month old now and for once everything is quiet. The doorbell rings and Eve yells that she will get it. John who is in the master bathroom shaving smirks to himself because he knows who is standing behind the door.

"Ok honey you do that" John says to no one in particular.

Eve bounds down the stairs and when she gets to the third step from the bottom she leaps over the last two stairs and lands perfectly on the ground. She felt like a little kid today for some reason. She reaches the front door and takes a look at herself in the nearby mirror. Once she is satisfied with the way she looks she twists the door knob and the front door opens. The person had their back facing Eve when she opened the door. They seemed to be taking in the scenery.

"Can I help you?" Eve asks politely.

The man turns around revealing his face. Eve's face turns bright red as she screams and slams the door in Anthony Kiedis's face. She opens up the door again to make sure that she wasn't seeing things ... sure enough Anthony Kiedis was standing there in all his sexy glory. He sported an amused smile on his face.

"You must be Eve" Anthony said.

Eve passes out immediately. Anthony sighs to himself and picks the young woman up and carries her into the living room.

"Why do they always have to do that?" he asks himself as he places Eve on the couch "am I really that sexy?"

John decides to come down the stairs at this moment. He still has the smirk on his face when he enters the living room and sees his wife passed out on the couch.

"Thanks for warning her now I feel like an ass" Anthony comments.

"Sorry man but I didn't think she would pass out" John laughs "wanna beer?"

"Yeah I have a feeling I'm going to need a few"

"Gotcha covered man"

Anthony looks over at Eve and can't help to notice her beauty but it wasn't in the way of there being a sexual attraction it was more like admiring a painting. Eve had that natural southern beauty that people spend millions trying to achieve. John came back with Anthony's beer, he had a seat at the end of the couch his wife was passed out on.

"So where's the baby?" Anthony asks.

"I think you mean babies" John said "twin boys"

"No shit that makes it even better" Anthony said taking a swig of his beer.

"They are napping but you'll get to meet them in a while"

"What about your older boy?" Anthony asks " ... I believe his name is Jayson"

"Yep, he's at baseball practice but he'll be home in like 15 minutes our neighbor and I take turns picking Jayson and his friends Tommy and Brian up"

"And your daughter Zoey?"

"She's somewhere let me go find her" John said getting up to find Zoey.

Eve stirred as she began to wake up. She sits up slowly and looks around but her vision was still a little blurry due to the sudden loss of consciousness. She groans, alerting Anthony to the fact that she is waking up.

"My head" she says beginning to rub her temples to relieve the headache that was forming.

"You ok you went down pretty hard there sweetheart" Anthony said.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Eve says still trying to get rid of the blurred vision.

She blinks once or twice and things begin to clear. She now realizes that she is in the living room but she really couldn't remember how she had got there. She looks to her right and sees Anthony clearly for the first time since she woke up. She lets out a scream again and jumps to her feet.

"Y ... you're Anthony Kiedis" she stammers.

"You would be correct" he replys back to her.

"Oh my god Anthony Kiedis is sitting in my living room" she begins to pace but then it hits her ... Anthony Kiedis IS sitting in her living room.

"Oh my God ... Anthony Kiedis is sitting in my living room and I look a mess" she runs out of the room and up the stairs. Anthony hears what he assumes to be the master bedroom door slams and laughs. He already knew that he was going to really like Eve, she'd give him a few laughs if nothing else. John enters the room carrying little Zoey. Anthony smiles at the girl with the strawberry blonde curls and the big blue eyes.

"Zoey can you say hi to my friend Anthony?" John asks.

"Hi, Mr. Antony" she says.

"Hi there Zoey" Anthony says holding out his hand for her to shake.

Zoey looks at her father for permission when he nods she places her little hand in Anthony's much larger one and shakes his hand.

"Your wife is just a little excitable" Anthony says sarcastically.

"I've never seen her like this before" John admits "she must really like you"

"So how has the rock star life been treating you?" John asks to try and change the subject.

"You a wock star Mr. Antony?" Zoey asks.

"Yes I am"

"Zoey, Anthony is the lead singer of The Red Hot Chili Peppers"

"I know dem!" Zoey yells excitedly "dey sing my favorite song"

"Yeah they do sweetie" John says.

"What's your favorite song Zoe?"

"I dunno da name of it" Zoey shrugs her shoulders.

"On Mercury" John says "that's her favorite song"

"That's one of my favorites too" Anthony winks at the little girl.

"Really?" Zoey asks.

"Yep"

The front door could be heard opening.

"Bye Tommy and Brian see you guys in school Monday" Jayson yells before closing the door. Zoey gets up from her seat on the couch with her father and races to go meet her brother. She throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"Jayson ... Mr. Antony is in da living room"

"Who?"

"Mr Antony from da pepper band"

"You mean Anthony Kiedis from The Red Hot Chili Peppers?"

"Yeah"

Jayson and Zoey walk into the living room. Jayson is stunned to actually see Anthony Kiedis in his home.

"Holy shit!"

"OoOoO Jayson say a bad word"

"She is right Jayson Evan Cruiz ... you know that language is not allowed" Eve says coming back into the room with a baby in each arm. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a black Velvet Revolver baby tee. Although she still had some weight to loose from her pregnancy she was pretty much back to the way she was before.

The twins were wearing matching green out fits with little green hats.

"They look like little Christmas elves" Anthony commented.

"See!" John throws his hands up in the air "now when I said it she smacked me upside the head"

"What can I say I like Anthony better" Eve smirks.

"Oh get a room" John says rolling his eyes.

"Big mistake John" Anthony jokes "I might just take you up on that offer"

Eve blushes and smiles bashfully to herself.

"Believe me Anthony if I weren't married I wouldn't have to think twice"

"Ok let's stop this because I'm starting to get creeped out" John said taking Jonathan from Eve.

"Hey Jon" he says to the baby. Jonathan smiles at him and waves his little fist in the air.

"I can't figure out who they look like" Anthony says looking from John and then Eve and then back to the babies.

"When they were first born they looked like me but now they are starting to look more like Eve" John said.

"So do they have names or do I keep calling them the Christmas elf twins?"

"Eve is holding Braylen Anthony and I have Jonathan Mychael"

"So I see that you did name one of your sons after me I feel very honored"

"Well I had to I mean if it weren't for you I might have never went back" John says.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Eve asks confused "and how do you know each other"

"I picked him up in a bar" Anthony tries his hardest to stifle the laugh he feels rising in his throat.

"Do I even wanna know?" Eve asks.

"Zoe ... Jay why don't you guys go play in the playroom" John suggests.

"Aww why" Jayson whines.

"Because we want to talk about grown up things" John says "don't worry Anthony will be here for a while"

"Fine" Jayson says moodily as he and Zoey get up to leave the room.

"Why did you send them out of the room?" Eve asks.

"You wanted to know how Anthony and I met" John says "well it was right after your attack and the doctor had just told me I had to choose between you and the baby. Well I freaked out and left ... I needed to clear my head so I went to a bar"

"That seems to be a pattern of yours" Eve muses.

John chooses to ignore the comment. Anthony looks for Eve to John, there was something about the way Eve said what she said that made him feel like he didn't know something. John looked down at Jonathan and weakly smiled before kissing the baby's forehead.

"Anyways Anthony walks in and has a seat next to me and then I go hey I know you or something like that and we get to talking. I told him that you and the kids were big fans and then I told him what had happened and he decided to drive me to the hospital and ended up waiting till we found out that you and the babies were going to be fine"

"As I told John I am a sucker for sob stories"

"Did you ever finish that song?" John asks.

"Yep and I'm putting it on the next album"

Eve looks at the two men, neither of them feel like explaining and she doesn't really care enough to ask. Braylen beings to get fussy in her arms.

"I think the boys need to eat" she said "Anthony would you mind holding Braylen while I go heat up bottles for both of them?"

"Yeah sure hand him over" Anthony says.

Eve hands the baby over to Anthony and walks out of the room.

"So Eve and I were thinking about god parents for these little guys"

"Uh huh" Anthony says absentmindedly. He is having too much fun playing with Braylen.

"Well if you are interested and I think Eve would agree with me that you are the best man for the job"

"Wait ... you want me to be Jonathan and Braylen's godfather?" Anthony asks surprised.

"If you hadn't literally driven me to the hospital that night who knows where I'd be right now ... it doesn't seem like that much but it is to me and my family, so this is our way of repaying you"

"I'd be honored man"

He was shocked that a man that he had only met once was giving him a very important role in these two little boy's lives.

"Hey we should go out tonight to celebrate the birth of these two little guys"

"I don't know if Eve will be up to it she doesn't really like leaving them yet" John says.

"Well it's worth a shot" Anthony says.

"Yeah I guess it would be nice to be around adults" John says "the only time I leave this house is to go to work but it's like I only have to be at Raw. The house shows I get to skip because Vince knows I'm needed at home"

"I think these two are starting to get pissed" Anthony said. Both men looked at Braylen he was making faces letting everyone know that if he didn't get a bottle right now he was going to throw a fit.

"Eve sweetie the boys are going to start screaming like NOW!"

"Ok I'm right here" Eve says irritatedly. She throws a bottle to John who catches it and pops the top off before putting it into Jonathan's mouth. Eve takes Braylen back and begins to feed him.

"So Eve I was thinking that since I happen to be here and you guys haven't been out in a while maybe we should go to a club or a trendy restaurant tonight"

"I suppose that I could ask Nicole to come over and watch the kids" Eve says not looking up from feeding Braylen.

"I'm surprised you agreed that easily" John says.

"Hello ... Anthony Kiedis"

Anthony laughs "That was kinda creepy"

"Yeah try having it be your wife saying it"

Later that night Eve felt a little guilty about wanting to go out and leave her babies at home but if she didn't get out of the house she would go insane.

"You look pwetty mama" Zoey says from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Thank you baby" Eve turns around and picks her daughter up.

"You gonna be good for Nicole?" she asks.

"Uh huh we gonna watch Belle and den we gonna eat pizza"

"Sound like fun but I need you to help Nicole out with the babies because she doesn't know how we like to do things"

"I help"

"Good girl" Eve kisses Zoey cheek "now go say good night to daddy"

She puts the little girl on the ground and watches her take off to go find her father. Eve went back to preparing for the night out. She was done about a half hour later, she was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a red halter top. She looked at her body in the mirror. She was satisfied that she was basically back to her old weight.

"Lookin hot" John says leaning against the door frame.

"You are looking pretty sexy yourself"

John was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue dress shirt which he left unbuttoned with a white wife beater underneath. He was growing out his hair again so he had it gelled down in front. Eve loved it when he wore his hair like this.

"You sure about going out tonight?" John asks "because we can call Anthony and tell him another time because I don't want you to go out if you aren't ready to leave the boys"

"It's fine I need to go out tonight"

"Alright then let's go"

He wraps his arm around her waist and they walk out of the room.

"Kids were leaving" John yells.

Both Zoey and Jayson appear in the front hall. Both are pajama clad and ready to have some fun.

"Be good both of you" Eve gives then both a kiss.

"We will" Jayson promises her.

Eve walks into the living room where both twins were sitting in their swings being entertained by the bright colors on the TV.

"Nice Nicole we haven't even left and you are turning my month old sons over to the electronic babysitter"

"They are fine and it's not like they are crying" Nicole says "plus it's one of Zoey's videos so they are actually learning something"

"Yeah well please take good care of them"

"You know I will and don't worry we will be fine so have fun" Nicole tells her.

"I'll try"

Eve kisses both babies before John grabs her hand and gently pulls her out of the house. He walks with her to the car and shuts the passenger side door for her. Eve stares at the front door of their home.

"They are fine Evie so just relax and try to remember what it was like before we had 4 children"

"Those were good time weren't they" Eve jokes.

They drove to a trendy upscale restaurant named Courtney's that had just opened about 20 minutes from their home.

"Damn thank god for Anthony's connections" Eve says looking at the line of people. They spot Anthony and fellow band mate Michael "Flea" Balzary standing by the door.

"Nicole is going to murder me once she finds out I went out with not just Anthony but also Flea and she was stuck babysitting" Eve whispers to John.

"Eve so very nice to see you again" Anthony kisses her hand.

"You too Mr. Kiedis" she says "it's nice to meet you too Mr. Balzary"

"Please call me Michael or Flea because Mr. Balzary makes me feel old"

"Never good for a rock star is it" Eve adds lightly.

"I got home and this freeloader was on my couch" Anthony explains good-naturedly.

"I know the feeling John's wrestling buddies just walk right in"

"Baby if you don't want them there you can tell them to leave"

"I really don't care either way I was just adding to the conversation sweetheart"

Anthony and Flea exchange looks neither one is sure is John and Eve are fighting or not.

"Are you guys on good terms?" Anthony bluntly asks.

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" John asks.

"You two were giving off weird vibes"

"Everything is fine but I'm starving so lets go into the restaurant and get something to eat" Eve says.

The 4 adults walk into the restaurant and are seated right away. Eve was having a fantastic time hanging out with people who could actually hold an adult conversation. It had been a while since either her or John had been able to go out without having one or all of the kids.

"If you'll excuse me I am just going to call Nicole and check on the kids" Eve stands up from the table and walks away from the noise of the crowded restaurant. She walks outside where she can hear what Nicole had to say. She takes her cellphone out of her purse but before she can dial a hand clamps over her mouth.

"Eve I swear on my grandmama's grave that I am not here to hurt you but you have to listen to me" TJ says "I'm going to remove my hand now but you have to promise not to scream". Eve nods in agreement because she doesn't know what else to do.

TJ removes his hand and Eve puts some distance between them. It was then that she could get a good look at TJ, he looks nothing like how she had last seen him. His once clean shaven face now sported a small beard and his hair was unkempt and over due for a haircut. His clothes were a wrinkled mess as if he had slept in them and it looks to Eve that TJ hadn't showered properly in quite some time. His eyes dart back and forth in a panicked way.

"What do you want?" Eve asks coldly.

"I did something Evie ... something that I regret now but it's too late everything is in motion" he rambles aimlessly not making any sense.

"What did you do?" Eve asks curious of the fear in his voice.

"I'm sure you know Jessie Valente" TJ says.

"Yeah I knew that whore what about it?" Eve asks.

"Nobody was supposed to get hurt that is what I thought but Jessie had other plans ... she was going to kill you and the kids so she could have John all to herself"

"TJ, I'm not really understanding you"

"After I attacked you I was so blind with jealousy and then I got a call from this person saying that if I helped them then I could get you all to myself ... Eve I wasn't thinking right at the time I'm sorry I don't even know why I said yes ... I know now that you and John are meant for each other but Jessie has gotten worse I overheard her talking to someone about killing you and Jayson and Zoey and I knew I had to put a stop to this so I told Jessie I was done and that I was going to warn you so now she's coming after me too, I've been moving around so much trying to get to you and warn you and now that I have I don't care what they do to me. But you have to know something else before I leave you she's working with someone inside John's company"

"Do you know who she is working with?" Eve asks.

"No I just know they work with John" TJ answers "I am sorry for what I did to you Eve I really am, I have had nightmares every night since it happened ... please tell me I didn't kill your unborn baby"

"No you didn't"

"What did you have?"

"I shouldn't be here having this conversation with you"

"Please Eve" TJ begs.

"Twin boys"

"Good for you" he says moving closer to Eve. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her.

"God Evie you will never know how sorry I am" he kisses the top of her head and lets go of her.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Don't worry about me" he says smiling at her before starting to walk away.

"TJ" he turns around to face her.

"Thank you" she smiles at him. He returns it and begins walking away again.

"Hey baby is everything ok you were gone for about 20 minutes?" John asks concerned "are the kids ok?"

"I didn't get the chance to call"

"So what were you doing all this time?"

"TJ approached me" she admits. Anthony, who had been drinking water at the time spits it all over Flea in surprise. He knew all about TJ and what he did to Eve.

"Oh my god did he hurt you" John asks worriedly.

"No he just wanted to warn me about Jessie"

"What about Jessie?"

"She's the one who sent me that package according to TJ she wants to kill me and the kids and the fact that you got me pregnant drove her crazy because she thinks it should have been her and she will do anything to get you back"

"Are you following this?" Flea whispers to Anthony.

"A little of it" Anthony replys.

"So let me get this straight TJ told you that Jessie is doing all this shit and you believe him?" John asks looking at Eve like she had 3 heads.

"Yes"

"How do you know it wasn't him and he is just blaming Jessie?"

"Why the hell would he tell me if it was him!" Eve exclaims.

"Don't be so blind Eve he is obviously telling you this shit so that we will fight about it"

"Well how the hell would he know about Jessie?" Eve points out.

"I'm starting to think that you are continuing this fight because you still have feelings for him"

"Yeah well I can say the same thing about you and Jessie ... and just so you know I have no feelings for TJ and if I did I don't think I'd be married to you and would have just gave birth you your children a month ago now would I have"

"I've known TJ all my life and even though what he did was horrible I still trust him when he says that Jessie wants me dead"

"We'll discuss this at home" John says firmly.

"No we won't because after this moment I am not speaking to you"

"Wow how old are we" John taunts his wife.

"Anthony sweetie can you tell you to go fuck himself for me" Eve says in a sickly sweet tone.

Tension filled the air around their table ... people were staring at them by now but neither John or Eve care, they were to busy glaring at each other. Anthony and Flea exchange looks at the once happy couple.

"Guys calm down we came out to have fun not kill each other" Anthony says.

"I'm fine" Eve says.

After dinner John and Eve decided to leave. They said their good bye's to Anthony and Flea and began the long quiet drive home. John got as far as their driveway before exploding. He hit the steering wheel causing Eve to jump a little in surprise.

"Damn it Eve everywhere we go something like this has to happen!" John exclaims.

"So basically you are saying it's my fault ... why would I make this up, John we both agreed to build our marriage on honesty and I for one believe in that after what happened with Zoey and not telling you the truth ... I am so afraid of loosing you John" she reaches over and touches his cheek.

"Why would she even bother?"

"I'd be a little pissed if I got discarded the way she did" Eve says "besides she never liked me or Zoey anyways"

"She liked Zoey"

"No she didn't John, Zoey is really what connected us as a family we may not have acted like it but we were a family even then because of Zoey, so when you have a child with someone you are always connected to them even if you don't want to be"

"I just can't believe it I let this woman near my daughter"

"Shit happens why do you think I never let her be alone with Zoey ... well that and I wanted to make sure my daughter didn't catch anything"

John laughs at Eve and gets out of the car. He walks around and opens Eve's door.

"I'm sorry for not believing you baby" John kisses the top of her head.

"It's ok but you have to know that I would never lie to you" Eve says lacing her fingers with his. They walk into the house that way.

Nicole heard the door open and got up to meet John and Eve.

"Hey, how was your night out?" Nicole asks.

"Interesting" John said wrapping his arms around Eve's waist.

**Across Town ...**

There was a knock on the door. TJ sighed and stood up to open the door. He wasn't surprised to see Jessie standing on the other side.

"I have been expecting you"he said bitterly smirking "I must admit you took longer than I expected"

"Took me a while to find you" Jessie admits.

"I'm not afraid anymore I have warned Eve about you so go ahead and kill me because I have a clean conscience"

"Gladly" Jessie pulls a 45 magnum and attaches a silencer.

TJ gulps at the sight of the gun but he isn't afraid anymore. He could die knowing that he was forgiven for all the sins he committed in his past.

"Do it ..."

Jessie laughs at the blood smeared all over the wall as TJ lays motionless on the floor with a bullet in the head. She turns him over so he is laying on his back. His eyes are still open she cringes as she closes them before placing a silver dollar on each lid. She made the sign of the cross before turning around and leaving. Just because she was a killer didn't mean she couldn't be a good catholic at least that is what she told herself.

**The next morning ...**

John dipped a strawberry into some whipped cream and brought it to his wife's lips.

"Mmm" she says enjoying the taste of the fruit.

Eve was sitting on the counter clad only in one of John's white dress shirts. He was standing in between her legs wearing only a pair of sweat pants. Eve pick up a grape from the plate of fruit next to her and uses it to trace John's lips. He opens his mouth to accept the grape. His bottom teeth accidentally grazing the skin of her hand sending shivers down her spine. A Luther Vandross cd was playing in the background.

"I love my dad for taking Zoey and Jayson for the day" Eve says.

"I love that the boys are going to be asleep for a while so we can continue this" John said moving the collar of the shirt she was wearing down so that his lips met with the soft skin of her neck. She giggles and arched her head so he could have better access to her neck. Eve moans with pleasure as John kisses the spot on her neck where she is the most sensitive.

"Aren't you the one who says don't start something you can't finish?" she questions him.

"Believe me I can finish this" there is a mischievous look in his crystalline eyes.

"Oh is that so?" she asks licking her bottom lip seductively.

"Yes" he says fircely capturing her lips with his own.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. But just as things were getting heated the phone rings interrupting their bliss.

"Ignore it" John says returning his attention to her neck.

She pulls away and give him an appologetic look "It could be my dad calling about the kids"

She grabs the phone and looks at the caller id. It's Nicole calling. Eve debates for a few seconds about answering the call but decides to take the call.

"Hey Nicole what's up"

"Eve, TJ is dead" Nicole says in an unusually calm tone.

"No" Eve whispers tears already building in her eyes.

TJ was dead because he helped her. How was she going to be able to live with herself now?


	38. Chapter 38

"Jayson you don't have to go to TJ's funeral if you don't want to, funerals are not fun to go to and I know our experiences with TJ weren't good so I can understand why you wouldn't want to go" Eve said watching her son play with the hem of his black suit jacket. He looked so grown up.

"I want to go for Nicole ... besides TJ was family and dad always says that family takes care of each other even if you don't like them" he said.

"Come here" she said beckoning him forward.

He walked over to her and had a seat next to her on the bed.

"You are so grown up and I feel like I missed it all" she sighed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I wish I could have stayed with you instead of Deryck" he said.

"Me too but you are here now and I'm not letting you go" she kissed the top of his head.

"We'd better be going now" Jayson said pulling away from her.

"I know" she said standing up.

John was in the living room watching a movie with Zoey. He stood up from the couch when he heard them coming down the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" John asked.

"No we'll be fine" Eve said reassuring him "this is something we have to do alone"

Jayson gave John a lopsided grin before walking out of the house.

"Please be careful if Jessie killed TJ like we think she did then who knows what she is capable of i don't like the idea of you and Jayson being somewhere I can't protect you"

"If she is that stupid to attack us during a funeral in front of all those people then she is more ignorant then I thought"

"Just watch your back"

"We will" she gave him a kiss before walking out and joining Jayson in the car.

"You ok?" Eve asked glancing over at Jayson.

"I'll be fine as long as no one even thinks about pinching my cheeks" Jayson said making a face.

"I can't guarantee that" Eve laughed.

They arrived at the church. They saw Nicole and her parents, Eve and Jayson walked over to them.

"Jerry and Alice I am so sorry for your loss" Eve said.

Alice, TJ's mother shakily embraced Eve.

"Thank you for coming Geneieve" she said "and look at little Jayson"

Alice hugged him also and pinched his cheek. Eve had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the look on his face.

"We were so happy to hear you got Jayson back from Deryck ... that boy is an idiot" Alice said distastefully.

"Aww come on Auntie I can't be that bad can I?" Deryck said coming from behind them. His hair was longer than Eve remembered and his suit was a wrinkled mess but for once Deryck seemed to be sober.

Jayson came to stand behind Eve, he had a death grip on her hand. She moved him up a little bit so he was standing next to her.

"Don't be afraid of him I'm here and he can't hurt you" she said softly to him.

"Boy get over here and give your daddy a hug" Deryck commanded.

Jayson didn't move he kept his eyes glaring at the man who made his life a living hell. TJ looked surprised that Jayson didn't budge.

"I said come here boy"

"Leave him alone Deryck he wants nothing to do with you" Eve said coldly.

Deryck looked Eve over and he had to say he liked what he saw. Eve's body was toned now and just the way she carried herself was different, she had more confidence now.

"Hello Geneieve you look well"

"Married Deryck and even if I wasn't I wouldn't give your drunk ass the time of day" Deryck looked like he was about to hit her but didn't.

"Go ahead and hit me Deryck because I guarantee you won't try to do it again after I break every bone in your hand"

"Fiesty ... I like that" he smirked at her.

She made a grab for his hand and pulled it behind his back with sicking force. Deryck tried to fight her but his reflexes weren't as fast as they had once been.

"Oww, damn you little bitch let go of me" Deryck yelled in pain.

"Stay away from my son or I will kill you" she whispered dangerously in his ear. Before letting his arm go.

"I want nothing to do with the little brat anyways" Deryck yelled as Eve and Jayson walked away from him.

Jayson was grinning broadly from ear to ear "That was so cool mama"

"Nobody messes with my baby boy and gets away with it" she kissed his forehead "I'll always take care of you"

**Meanwhile with John ...**

"Zoe what do you want daddy to make for dinner?" John asked.

"Pizza!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Ok" John said.

"What are you watching?" John asked.

"Pwincess Rora" Zoey said holding up the Sleeping Beauty DVD case.

"Can daddy watch it too?"

"Uh huh" Zoey said.

John had a seat in the rocking chair next to Zoey's bed and she climbed up into his lap. John could tell she was tired because she was twirling her hair which is only something she did when she was about to fall asleep. He kept rocking her till she was asleep and then he put her into bed for a nap. He left Zoey's room and went to check on the boys both were asleep.

"This watching the kids alone thing is a piece of cake I don't know what Eve complains about" he said to himself.

Being the good husband that he was he even did some laundry so Eve wouldn't have to do it and he also washed all the twins bottles and put them away in the cabinets. He looked at the twin's schedule on the fridge and saw it was time to feed Braylen. He got the bottle ready and went to the nursery to get the baby. Braylen was just starting to wake up when he got there.

"Hey daddy's big boy let's get you fed and changed" John said picking the baby up.

The twins were starting to get their own personalities. Jonathan was the more out going of the two twins he was starting to smile all the time and loved spending time in his swing or laying on his tummy on their activity mat. Where as Braylen liked to be held all the time. John changed his outfit and his diaper and brought him to the kitchen. He had a seat at the table and fed the baby. Braylen put his little hands on the bottle as if to help him hold it. John looked into his big blue eyes and felt content, he loved his children and Eve more than anything else in the world. Just as he was finishing feeding Braylen there was a knock on the door. John debated about putting Braylen down and then answering the door or just bringing the baby with him to the door. He opted to just bring Braylen with him because that gave him extra time to hold the baby. He opened the door and immediatley his stomach sank ... it was Shelly, the one person he thought he would never have to see again was now standing at his front door.

"W ... what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"I needed to talk to you" she said staring at Braylen.

"How old is he?" Shelly asked.

"6 weeks old" John replied.

"Wow he looks just like you" Shelly said "would it be ok for me to come in it's kinda raining out here"

John looked past Shelly and saw that it was in fact raining out. He moved aside and let her walk into his home.

"The living room is to your right I'll be right back I'm just going to bring my son to his nursery"

Shelly nodded and walked into the living room. There were pictures of the fireplace mantle Shelly decided to look at them. There was one with John and who Shelly expected was his wife, she was very pretty and they looked so happy. A nauceous feeling churned in the pit of her stomach. The next picture was of a boy about 7 or 8. She remembered John saying that he had an older son so she was guessing that was him ... he looked just like his wife. Then there was a picture of a beautiful little girl and after than there were a few pictures of the twins and some on the twins with the two older children. The last photo brought tears to Shelly's eyes it was a family photo of all of them, they looked so happy and so full of love. She picked it up and ran a finger over all their happy faces.

"That picture is my favortie" John said.

Shelly was surprised by him returning and put the picture back. She looked at him in the eyes and wanted to throw up. She blinked back a few tears and mentally prepared what she was about to say to him.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"You can find just about anyone on the internet" she said looking down at her shoes.

"Not to sound rude but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well ... I needed to find you" she said.

"Ok what for?" he asked.

"I don't know how to say this John you have to know that I would never want to upset things ... I just needed to let you know ... you have no reason to believe me but I truly never meant to hurt anyone"

"Shelly what are you talking about?" John asked a little irritated that Shelly just didn't come out and say what she wanted.

"There really isn't an easy way to say this" she started.

"Well try"

"John I'm pregnant" she finally blurted out.

John laughed at her "Very funny who put you up to this?"

"John I'm serious I'm pregnant ... with your child"

It hit John then that she really was serious.

"Well sorry to say it but I'm not dishing out a dime till I get test results" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't want your money" she spat "I have more money that I know what to do with"

"Then what do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to know about your child I've lived my life without parents I don't want my child going through the same thing"

"What are you talking about your parents aren't dead"

"They might as well be for all they care for my brother and I" she said "all I want is for my child to know his or her father"

"How could this have happened" John said sinking into a chair. He placed his head in his hands visibly upset.

"We were drunk" she said trying to help him accept what she was telling him.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain this to my wife?" John asked "our relationship is so strained as it is"

"I'm sorry John I never meant for any of this to happen and it's not like I am asking you to leave your wife and marry me I just want my child to have a father" she pleaded with him "I want my child to be like the ones you already have you have so much love for all 4 of them what is one more"

"Well you see the kids I have are with my wife and I don't think she will be to happy to call another woman's kids her own especially one from an affair I had on the day my youngest sons were born"

"What are their names?" Shelly asked.

John was thrown off guard by the question.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"What are my child's siblings names?" she asked.

"My daughter's name is Zoey and then the twin's names are Braylen and Jonathan and I have a step son named Jayson who I consider to be my own son"

"You obviously are a good man John your wife is lucky to have you"

"No it's me who is lucky to have her" John corrected her "I'm not sure what you want me to do but if this child is mine then I will be in his or her life"

"That is all I want thank you John and like I said before I never meant for this to happen" she said standing to leave.

John shut the door behind her and leaned against it ... what was he going to tell Eve.

**Meanwhile ...**

Eve was helping Alice with the dishes. Jayson was sitting on Nicole's lap and it seems Nicole was telling a story of when Eve, Nicole and TJ were younger. Jayson was laughing and looked to be having a good time.

"He looks just like you" Alice said looking over at Jayson.

"He's my little man" Eve smiled at him.

"So how's your husband and other children?" Alice asked.

"They are good I wanted to bring them but they are too young and I was afraid if I brought John then he'd go after Deryck and that isn't what I want. I just want to forget all the bad things and live with my husband and kids"

"I can understand that" Alice said.

"Listen to me going on when you just lost your son how selfish of me I'm sorry"

"It's ok really anything to keep my mind off of TJ's death is a good thing"

"Alice it's my fault that TJ is dead" Eve admitted.

"No it isn't I talked to TJ the night before he died he told me everything it wasn't your fault it's that Jessie woman's"

"I wish I could believe that I really do" Eve said sadly.

"Look at me" Alice said forcing Eve to look at her "TJ has always been a spoiled looser who didn't like not having his own way. You and I both know that he would do just about anything to get what he wanted and that is why led to his death, he got mixed up with the wrong people and lost his life. That doesn't make me miss him any less it just makes it easier to let go"

"Alice I am going to make a promise to you I swear on TJ's grave that I will not rest till that sick bitch is either dead or behind bars" Eve vowed to herself and to Alice "I won't let her hurt anyone else that I love"


	39. Chapter 39

John paced the living room, Eve was due home at any minute and he still had no idea how to explain this to Eve.

"Eve baby in a moment of complete and total insanity I did something so stupid and I have no idea why ... baby I got another woman pregnant"

"Yeah that will work as she is throwing a frickin potted plant at me" he said.

"I am such a scumbag ... I should just leave now and never come back" he said still pacing "but that would be the cowards way out ... damn for once in my life why couldn't I be spineless"

One of the babies was crying upstairs which gave him a little repreve from his scrutiny of himself. Jonathan was crying when he walked into the room. He picked his son up and went over to the window so he could look out at the Florida view. Of course it had to be raining today but what the hell else was new it's not like God was going to be nice and give him a break just this once it seems like their marriage was always being tested but this time John didn't think they could make it through this one. Not to mention Jessie the pyscho stalker bitch was still out there somewhere. John thought of the movie Darkness Falls that he had watched last night one line in particular stuck out in his head. It was the quote where the little boy Michael says something about shutting off all the lights and just letting the toothfairy get him so he wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. John wished he could do that just make all his problems go away just by shutting off the lights. He heard the front door close, he decided he should probably face the music. He put Jonathan back into his crib and headed for the front foyer. Zoey had beat him to it and was already climbing all over Eve.

"Hey Sweet Pea did you miss me while I was gone?" Eve asked happliy picking Zoey up.

"Yeah" Zoey replied laying her head on Eve's shoulder.

"How about you go play with Jayson so I can talk to daddy" Eve suggested putting Zoey back on the floor.

"Otay mama" Zoey said taking off towards the playroom where Jayson was.

"You ok?" Eve asked when John came to stand in front of her. She put her hand on his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever "you look awfully pale".

"I'm ok" he said " I just missed you that's all"

Only half a lie, he had missed her but he certainly wasn't ok. Eve looked at him closely she could see something was wrong. John's eyes always gave it away everytime. Eve's intense stare made John turn away from her in fear that his guilt would be written all over his face.

"You sure you are ok because you look worried about something" she said "did Jessie do something else that you don't want to tell me?"

"No I swear nothing has happened since you've been gone I was just worried about you and was letting my fears get the best of me" he lied to her.

"Well I'm back and Jayson and I are fine" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know what as long as I'd love to kiss you I have a cold and I don't want to give it to you"

"John Cena doesn't want to kiss his wife ... I think I'm having a heart attack" Eve placed her hand over her heart.

"Stop playing around" John cracked a little smile.

"How have my boys been I've missed them these last two days?" Eve asked.

"They have both been good" John said "Braylen started lifting his head up on his own yesterday I wanted to call you but I figured you'd be all depressed that you missed it"

"Oh my boys are getting so big so fast" she got a little teary eyed "pretty soon they'll be walking and then running and then they'll be starting school"

"Eve I think we have some time before all that stuff starts" he said.

"See that is what they want you to think but it's really not true I mean look at Zoey she's almost 3 and will be starting preschool in September and now that I'll be staying home and Zoey and Jayson will be starting school literally like tomorrow it's just me and the boys"

"It'll be fine" John reassured her.

"So anything interesting happen around this joint while I was away?" she asked looking at him expectantly.

_'Ok John this is where you tell her about Shelly' _John's conscience was screaming at him.

He opened with mouth to tell her the truth "No we are just really boring people"

"Ok" she seemed to believe him "I'm going to go see the boys"

"Ok I'll just go make sure Zoey and Jayson are behaving" John said excusing himself to go check on the kids.

"Hey you two what are you doing?" John asked walking into the play room.

"Playing a racing game" Jayson replied.

"We wace cars" Zoey said.

"I see that baby girl" John said.

"I win!" Zoey exclaimed after passing the finish line seconds before Jayson.

The boy looked down at his remote controller in shock, how could his 2 year old sister have beaten him at his own video game. He looked at John who looked just as puzzled as Jayson did.

"I good driver" Zoey said getting down from the chair she was sitting on.

"Where you goin Zoe?" John asked her.

"See mama"

"Wait for daddy and I'll help you up the stairs" John told her.

"How about I bring your sister upstairs and then we'll play a game of Madden and talk about stuff" John suggested to Jayson.

"Fine by me but you'd better catch Zoey because if I know her like I do she is already trying to climb the stairs on her own"

Ture to Jayson's prediction Zoey was half way up the stairs leading to the second floor when John caught up with her.

"Zoey Kovell what did I tell you about waiting for me" John scolded her.

"Miss mama" she simply said.

John walked up the steps where Zoey waited unpatiently. John picked Zoey up and playfully threw her over his shoulder and ran up the rest of the stairs. Zoey was laughing at her father's sillyness. John stopped at the open nursery door.

"Instant delivery for mommy" John announced putting Zoey back on her feet.

Eve looked up from where she was rocking Braylen.

"Hmm I don't remember ordering anything but oh well she's too cute to send back" Eve pretended to think about it.

Zoey went and sat down on her mother's lap careful not to disturb her baby brother. Eve wrapped her free arm around Zoey and kissed the top of her head.

"Did you miss me?" Eve asked Zoey.

Zoey nodded and rested her head against Eve's shoulder. She began playing with her fingers counting them over and over again before she got bored and stuck her thumb in her mouth. John watched them from the door way. The sight almost made him forget about the thing he knew would tear his family apart. He couldn't tell Eve ... at least not right now. He'd wait till he was sure this kid was even his before he took any kind of action. Eve would be pissed at him for not telling her sooner but hadn't she done the same thing to him before they knew that Zoey was his. But he remembered how pissed of he had been with her because of that and she would be equally if not even more pissed off with him. But he just couldn't tell her this not now ... not yet with this whole Jessie thing he couldn't do it to her because she could only take so much before she snapped. He was doing this to help her, it was all for her at least that is what he kept telling himself.


	40. Chapter 40

"John I can't find Braylen's binky" Eve said walking into the bedroom with 5 month old Braylen on her hip.

"Check in his crib" John said hanging up his cell phone.

"I already checked and it wasn't there"

"Jesus Eve must I do everything myself" John snapped.

"Wow! What the hell is the matter with you?" Eve asked.

"Nothing but it seems like whenever I'm home I have to do everything"

"You know what John never mind I said anything I will find Braylen's binky and then I will put the kids in the car and then come back for the bags because I'd hate to have you exert yourself anymore than you have to while you are home" Eve said rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Yeah well whatever"

"Zoey and Jayson are you guys ready to leave for the airport?" Eve asked walking out of the room and into the hall.

"Yeah we are all ready Mama" Jayson answered appearing in his doorway.

"Ok well lets go then" Eve said trying to think of ways to call off going to her mother's for 4 days.

"You got everything?" John asked leaning against the bedroom door frame.

"Yeah we're all set so no one will bother you anymore your majesty" Eve shot at him.

John winced he knew that Eve was mad at him for snapping at her and he had to admit that he felt bad, she had done nothing wrong and was only asking him a question but he was completely stressed out what with worrying about this whole thing with Shelly and still knowing in the back of his mind that his whole family was in danger ... it all just seemed to be adding up and nothing seemed to help. Right after Eve left he had to meet Shelly because she wanted him to be there for at least 1 ultrasound before the baby was born.

"Here I'll take Braylen and put him in the car and you can grab Jon instead of having to make two trips" John suggested.

"Oh gee can you ... are you sure that won't be too much trouble like I said before I'd hate for you to have to do anymore than you have to while you are home"

"Just give me the damn baby and grab the other one so you can leave so you don't miss your plane"

"Nice John ... the other one ... he has a name!"

"Believe me I know he does" John said taking Braylen out of Eve's arms.

"By the way Braylen's binky is sticking out of your pocket just so you know" he said walking away with the baby.

"Hey Jonny boy your daddy is driving me crazy" Eve said picking her other son up out of his crib.

The little dark brown hair that Jonathan did have was all over the place. The baby looked at his mother and laughed at her. His bright blue-grey eyes sparkled in the light of the room. He stuck is fist in his mouth and happily gummed on it.

"Where's my smiley boy" Eve cooed at her baby.

She placed him on the changing table and proceeded to change Jonathan's diaper and putting clothes on over the onesie that he was only currently wearing. She picked out a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans to put on the baby. Jonathan kicked his legs in an amused manner as Eve tired to get his little legs into the pants. She put on a pair of dark blue socks and threw a pair of shoes into the diaper bag before picking Jonathan back up and leaving the room.

John was sitting in the driver's seat drumming his fingers against the steering wheel while listening to Thug's Mansion by Tupac. Jayson and Zoey were in their seats and all the bags were in the back of the truck.

"Having fun you weirdo?" Eve asked putting Jonathan in his car seat.

"Yes I am" John replied.

"Zoey are you all buckled up?" Eve asked her daughter.

"Dadee do" Zoey said.

"Ok then I guess we are all set" Eve said.

"What a re you doing?" she asked John having no idea why he was sitting in the driver's seat.

"I decided I'm going to drive you guys to the airport" he replied "is that ok with you?"

"Whatever" Eve said looking out the window.

John grabbed Eve's hand and massaged her knuckle with his thumb.

"I'm sorry baby I am just really stressed out right now" he admitted softly.

"Talk to me" she replied.

"I don't know how ... there is just too much stuff going on right now, I don't know where to begin"

"I'm here for you John, your family is here for you ... we want to help you but you won't let us"

"I just need some time to figure everything out before I'm ready to talk about it" he said.

The rest of the way to the airport was silent. John pulled into a parking space and got out of the car, he went to the backseat and help Zoey out of the car before grabbing Jonathan.

"John do me a favor and put Jonathan's hat on him because it's sunny out and I don't want his head to burn" Eve said.

John grabbed Jonathan's hat out of the diaper bag and put it on his head. Jonathan put his hands to the brim of the hat but he didn't take it off instead he just smiled and stuck his fist back into his mouth.

"Don't even think of touching me with that hand" John said to him "I may love you but that is still really gross"

Eve got Braylen out and put him in his stroller "you gonna put Jon in or what?"

John put Jonathan in the seat behind his brother in the stroller. He playfully hit the brim of Jonathan's hat so it went over his eye. Jonathan laughed as he pulled the hat off of his head and put the brim in his mouth.

"Is there anything that boy won't put into his mouth ... his hat ... his hand ... my car keys!"

"Eww that is so not sanitary" Eve said pushing the stroller towards the entrance of the terminal.

John grabbed the bags and followed behind her. Once they got all the bags checked in they had some time before Eve's plane left. Jayson was playing his PSP while Zoey was leaning on his shoulder. John and Eve sat a few seats away from them both lost in their own thoughts. Braylen sat in Eve's lap, she absentmindedly bounced him up and down to keep him entertained. Jonathan was asleep in the stroller.

"Flight 33 to Birmingham is now boarding" a voice came over the PA system.

"Well that's us" Eve said standing up and putting Braylen back into the stroller.

Zoey came running over to John and he picked her up and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"Have fun at Grandma's and be good" he said putting her back on the ground.

"Bye bye Dadee" Zoey said waving her little hand.

Jayson gave John a hug and John ruffled his son's hair in a loving way.

"Be good and look after your sister" he told Jayson.

"I will dad" Jayson said.

Jayson grabbed Zoey's hand and they walked a little ways away letting their parents have some time to say goodbye. John bent down and gave both babies a kiss before standing up and facing Eve.

"Be careful out there and I'll have my cell on call me if anything goes wrong" he said.

"We're going to my mom's house not Area 51 relax" she replied.

"Please just do as I say Jessie is still out there somewhere" he reminded her.

Eve grabbed John's face with her hand and looked him in his crystalline blue eyes "Don't close up on me please I'm here to help you through what is bothering you remember that"

"I know" he said.

She kissed his lips softly "I love you"

"I love you too"

She let go of his face and started pushing the stroller towards the gate.

"Have fun" John waved to them as they got further out of sight.

Later that night ...

John looked carefully at the sonogram in his hand. The baby was a girl, he hadn't really wanted to know the sex of the baby but when he found out he really didn't feel anything which scared him. This was his child but he had no feelings towards her. Part of him resented the little innocent baby for putting so much pressure on him. He only had 4 more months until she was born and he still hadn't told his wife yet. The door flew open and Randy walked into the locker room. John quickly threw the sonogram into his bag and pretended like he was looking for something in it.

"What are you lookin for bro?" Randy asked.

"My wrist band" John lied.

"They are on the table next to you" Randy said not totally believing his best friend.

"Oh stupid me I forgot I already unpacked them" John said.

"Umm ... yeah" Randy said doubtfully "let's go down and get something to eat before the show starts"

"You still staying at my house tonight?" John asked "since we are in Tampa and I have the room with Eve and the kids away"

"Yeah I think Paul and Shawn are gonna stay there too"

"That's cool we have more than enough room" John said "besides I really don't want to be home alone"

"I don't blame ya what with Jessie out there in all" Randy said.

"Yeah ... Jessie" John said weakly. It really had nothing to do with Jessie why he wanted his friends around him if he had people around him he didn't have to think about his problems.

"I'm kinda hungry lets get something to eat" John said standing up from his seat.

"Yeah" Randy said.

They left the locker room and began walking down the hall towards the catering room.

"So the house all to yourself you must be kinda excited to be a bachalor again for the next few nights" Randy said putting his arm around John's shoulders.

"Yeah I just hope everything is going ok in Birmingham" John said.

"Oh god Eve in the same house with Connie that's gonna be interesting"

John laughed a little as he and Randy continued on their way to catering.

Adam came out of his spot in the shadows and pulled out his cellphone.

"Jessie it's me, I think it's time we moved up our plans we have waited long enough" Adam smirked cockily as he hung up the phone. His revenge on Eve was almost complete. It seemed almost petty now to get so much revenge, Eve had momentarily embarassed him once and in return he was helping kill her children. He shook his head to clear it ... it was too deep now to turn back, he had heard about TJ and he wasn't going to ebd up like him.


	41. Chapter 41

"Come on Braylen baby please eat" Eve begged him to eat.

"Leave the boy alone" Connie scolded her taking a drag of a cigarette.

"Can you put that out so you don't pollute my children's lungs with your second hand smoke" Connie purposely blew smoke in Eve's face.

"I will kill you old woman" Eve muttered under her breath.

"What was that Evie?" Connie asked.

"I said does Braylen look a little pale to you?"

"A little but that doesn't mean anything" Connie said.

"I want to take him to the emergency room just to be one the safe side" Eve said.

"You young people now a days, the kid has a hint of a sniffle and you are off to the emergency room" Connie said "you think that I rushed you to the emergency room for a little fever no because I knew better not to mention we didn't have the money to waste"

"Listen this is my son and if I want to take him to the hospital I will so you can either call the girl down the street to watch the other children or you can sit there on your ass and continue to complain because we know that is the one thing you are good at"

"Well I have never been so insulted in my life" Connie threw her hand over her heart in surprise.

"Whatever I don't care right now" Eve said dialing the girl down the street's number.

"Hey Annie would you wind watching Jayson, Zoey, and Jonathan while my mother and I take Braylen to the emergency room ... ok see you in 2"

Eve brought Braylen to the car and strapped him into his car seat. Annie came running from down the street.

"Don't worry we'll be fine" she breathlessly assured Eve.

"Thank you"

Connie got into the front seat and Eve got into the back with Braylen. She rubbed his little hand which was starting to get really cold. Braylen was trying to cry but he was having trouble breathing. He was turning blue before his panicked mother's eyes. Connie broke every speed limit to get her grandson to the hospital. She was worried as well but she didn't want to let Eve know because that would make everything worse. They got Braylen to the emergency room and the doctor's rushed him away. Eve was freaking out by now, she couldn't loose her baby. Connie grabbed her cell phone from her purse and dialed her son in law's number.

"Hey Connie you kill my wife yet?" John asked humor laced his voice.

"John something is wrong with Braylen" Connie killed the mood.

"Oh my god what's wrong?" John asked feeling the first waves of panic set in.

"We don't know he just looked very pale and then he was having trouble breathing"

"I'll be on the next flight to where you are ok"

Connie hung up the phone and had a seat next to her daughter "John is on his way"

Eve didn't hear her she was too busy deep within her own thoughts to hear anything.

Meanwhile with John ...

Vince McMahon sat in his office talking on the phone when a very flustered John Cena burst through his door. Vince was about to yell at the young man but he saw the panic in the young man's eyes.

"Cena what's got you so wound up?" Vince asked in a calm tone as not to make John even more crazy then he already was.

John took a moment to catch his breath, after all he had just ran around the whole arena in about 2.5 seconds trying to locate Vince's god damn office.

"My youngest son ... rushed to emergency room ... Eve panicking" was all Vince could make out.

"What did you just say?" Vince asked.

"My youngest son Braylen was rushed to the emergency room and Eve is freaking out because she has no idea what is going on" John explained.

"Go to your family John" Vince said.

"You sure?"

"Yes go in fact take the company plane" Vince assured him.

"Thank you Vince"

"You can thank me by making sure that little boy gets the best medical attention he can and if you need anything you just give me a call"

John wanted to hug Vince but there just simply wasn't enough time. He rushed out to the parking lot so fast that he completely forgot to grab any of his stuff. He was rushing to the air port where Vince's plane was. It didn't even occur to his that he was only wearing a pair of cargo shorts and his chain gang wrist bands. He was driving like a mad man and never once did it come upon him that this probably wasn't the best idea ... all he could think about was making sure Braylen was going to be ok.

It seemed like Braylen had been wherever they had taken him for hours but in actuality it had only been about 30 minutes. Eve hadn't said a word at all and it was really unsettling to Connie.

"I was thinking about your brother the other day and how much the twins remind me of him"

Eve said nothing but she turned her head a little towards Connie which indicated that she had gotten her attention.

"I know you think I blame you for Marcus's death but I don't the only one who blames you"

"I don't blame myself" Eve said "I did for a long time but I have made peace with the past"

"I want us to be the way we were back then" Connie said reaching her hand out so it rested on top of her daughter's.

Eve didn't move her hand away instead she took her mother's hand in hers. They both sat there silently praying. It was so quiet in this particular waiting room.

"He has been through so much to be here on earth the lord wouldn't take him away now" Connie said.

"Sometimes you can't count on God mom"

"What happened to the girl who attended church every Sunday and used to sing in the church choir?" Connie asked.

"A lot has happened to that girl to make her doubt her faith" Eve answered.

"God works in mysterious ways"

"Listen to you how can you spill out that religious bullshit when you yourself never went to church because they wouldn't allow the woman who had children out of wedlock attend" Eve exploded letting go of her mother's hand "so don't start preaching to me about the wonders of organized religion!"

"Genevieve I will forget that you raised your voice at your mother"

"And people wonder why we don't get along ... how about you pull the stick out of your ass and look around there is no one to impress anymore mom ... you are 67 years old and everyone who has ever known you thinks you are a bitch, how does that make you feel"

"Eve if I had cared what people thought of me you wouldn't be sitting here today" Connie countered "what makes you believe that you are so much better than me? Huh ... I believe you also had a child out of wedlock and the only reason you and John got married was so he could have a mother for Zoey so before you point a finger at me take a look at your own life"

"Is this how is going to be for the rest of our lives ... you blaming me for messing up your life and me blaming you for messing up mine?" Eve asked "and I do admit that is why John and I originally got married but we made it work because we both realized that we loved each other and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have Jayson or the boys for that matter"

"Well it's good that worked out for you but don't come here and accuse me of not being a good mother because you have no idea how incredibly hard it was to raise a child by myself ... you praise your father but where was he while you were growing up? I'll tell you where he was not around"

"I am not going to discuss this with you" Eve stated.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Connie asked cockily.

Eve turned her attention back to the door where they had rushed Braylen away to. What was taking them so long? She had no idea because she wasn't a doctor and the most frustrating part was that she knew Braylen was probably scared and wondering where his mommy was and why she wasn't comforting him.

"There you guys are" Eve was the first one to see John running towards them.

Eve looked at her watch apparently they had been sitting there for about 2 hours now. Wow time sure flys when you are fighting with your mother. Eve stood up and John wrapped his arms around her small frame. A whole new round of tears started the moment she saw her husband. John rubbed her back and whispered comforting words to her. Once he had gotten her to calm down he helped her into a seat and sat down next to her.

"Have they told you anything?" John asked Eve.

"No and they have had them in there for a really long time what if something is seriously wrong with him"

"He'll be ok baby he's strong just like you" John kissed the top of Eve's head.

Although he was scared to death about loosing his son he knew that he needed to be the strong one because Eve was not in the best emotional state. Eve rested her tired head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Jet lag was finally catching up with her and now she was having trouble staying conscious. She eventually fell asleep.

"Poor thing must have been exhausted" Connie said even after her daughter had yelled at her she still couldn't help but worry about Eve.

"She's so protective of all the kids it must be driving her crazy to have Braylen in here"

"She was right to bring him here ... I was criticizing her for feeling the need to panic but she was right she knew something was wrong"

"Could you see if you can find out anything I'd do it but I think she could use a little sleep?" John asked.

"Yeah sure" Connie got up and went over to the other side of the room where a nurse sat talking on the phone. Eve had been over there about 300 times in the past 2 hours so she wasn't the nurse's favorite person right about now.

"Has there been any news about my grandson yet?" she asked the nurse politely.

"Hold on" she said to the person on the phone.

"I have already told your daughter I don't know anything the doctors don't tell me anything"

"Would it be possible to have someone paged?" Connie asked.

"I'll see what I can do"

Connie went and sat back down. True to her word a doctor appeared to talk to them 5 minutes later.

"Doctor is my son ok?" John asked carefully moving Eve's head off of his shoulder so he could stand up.

"Braylen's appendix burst" Dr. McGregor informed them.

"Oh the poor dear is he alright?" Connie asked.

"Yes we had to operate but he seems to be doing better now, he is still in recovery but he will be moving to the nursery soon and then you can see him for a few minutes before visiting hours close"

"But he's going to be ok like no harmful side effects or anything?" John asked.

"Just a small scar but that is about it" Mr McGregor assured John "your son was lucky to get here when he did"

"Thank you doctor my wife will be very relieved to hear that Braylen will be fine"

The doctor walked away and John breathed a sigh of relief. Although he hated the thought of having to wake Eve up he thought she might want to hear the news.

"Evie baby wake up" John brushed some of the hair out of her face. Eve opened her eyes slowly, she was still pretty groggy.

"Is Braylen ok?" she asked.

"His appendix burst" John said "but they operated on him and he seems to be doing much better now"

"My poor baby" Eve said sitting up properly "when can we see him"

"He is still in recovery but they are moving him to the nursery soon and we can see him for a little while before visiting hours are over"

"Did you ask if one of us can stay with him?" Eve asked.

"I don't think they will let us" John said "but he'll be fine"

"I want to see my baby"

When they finally did get to see Braylen he was still asleep but some of his coloring had returned. He had his thumb loosely hanging out of his mouth and he looked as if he was drunk.

"My sweet little boy" Eve kissed his forehead. She knew she needed to leave him but she really didn't want to.

"Baby it's time to go" John urged her.

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow to be with you" she kissed him again before heading for the door.

"He'll probably be out of it all night so he won't know we aren't there" John reasoned.

"But I'll know"

"Eve he is with the best doctors in the state so don't worry about him"

"I'm his mother it's my job to worry" Eve said.

They pulled into the driveway of Connie's home. But before anyone was out of the car they knew something wasn't right ...

A/N: I'M BACK ... I know some of you probably believed that I died no that is not the case I have just been really busy and haven't had the time or energy to write but I'm feeling good now and my muse seems to have returned to me so more soon I promise.


	42. Chapter 42

"Stay here!" John ordered jumping out of the car.

"John what's going on?" Eve asked but John was already inside the house by the time she got the question out.

"Jayson! Zoey!" he yelled.

The house was pitch black as he entered. The door had been left open which told him something was wrong. Although he knew that his children weren't here a hope that maybe they had managed to hide themselves kept him moving. He groped the wall trying to find a damned light switch. A thousand thoughts were going through his head at that moment. They had the relief of knowing that Braylen was going to be ok only to loose it by not knowing where their other children were.

"Damn it Zoey … Jayson answer me" he yelled.

He finally found the light switch and the sight before him almost made him want to throw up. Everything was over turned and precious knick knacks were lying on the floor broken. He could almost feel the panic that his children must have felt. He went from room to room checking the house for any signs of human presence. Banging from the downstairs hall closet startled John but he quickly regained his senses and threw open the door.

"Oh my god Annie are you alright?" John asked. She was tied up and gagged.

"I'll be right back" John grabbed a knife and went back to the tied up girl in the closet. He got right to work untying her.

"This is going to hurt a little bit" he said "1 … 2…3" he ripped the tape from her mouth. She yelped a little bit and then reached up to feel the back of her head. There was red all over her fingers.

"You are bleeding" John said helping the poor girl out of the closet "what happened"

"I don't know" she said as he helped her into a kitchen chair. He got her a damp cloth wet with cool water for her head. "One minute I was heading to check on Jonathan because he was crying and then someone hit me with something hard in the back of the head … oh my god the kids please tell me they are ok"

"Don't move and try to stay awake I'm going to call 911" John told her.

John walked out of the house and back over to the car where Eve and Connie were still sitting.

"John what's going on?" Eve asked frightened as she got out of the car.

John walked right past her and slammed both his hands into the hood of the car. Which set the car alarm off.

"HOW DARE YOU …. YOU MOTHER FUCKER" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He continued his assault on the car until Eve stopped him. John could see the fear in her eyes. John burst into tears and sank to the ground; Eve knew that something was incredibly wrong at this point.

"John where are the kids?" she asked even more frightened.

"She got them" he said letting his head hit the bumper of the car. He was too emotionally gone to feel pain.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT THEM?" Eve yelled at him.

"I MEAN SHE TOOK THEM FROM OUT OF YOUR MOTHER'S HOUSE" he yelled back at her. Eve sank to the ground also, she too was in tears by now. Connie went into the house and called 911. John and Eve were still sitting in the driveway when help arrived. They had stopped crying by then and were just sitting there eerily quite.

The police interviewed Annie but she just told them what she had told John, she had no idea who had knocked her out or why. Then the paramedics took her to the hospital to get stitches in the back of her head. Both John and Eve gave statements and told the police everything they knew about Jessie. The police told them that if they heard anything new to call them and that they would do everything in their power to get Jayson, Zoey, and Jonathan back safely. But Jessie had adverted police this far so John and Eve doubted very much that they would be able to find her.

Eve sat on the couch staring into space. How could this be happening? Why did it have to be her children? This was a parent's worst nightmare that she was living right now. She wanted to blame John for allowing such a monster into the fragile workings of their family but she knew it wasn't anymore his fault than it was hers. They had handled everything with Jessie wrong and now their children were paying the price. John was pacing the living room furiously. Connie had called James and he said he'd be there as soon as he could. She began putting what had been her once very neat and organized house back together. It was all she could do to keep her mind off the worry and grief that she was feeling at the moment.

"I can't believe this" that was the first thing John had said in about a half hour.

"How could this happen?" he asked himself "they were supposed to be safe"

"John the police are doing everything possible to find them" Connie tried to reason with her hot-headed son in law.

"Obviously not enough" he said a little too roughly then he meant to.

"I'm going to bed" Eve announced.

Both John and Connie looked at her they had forgotten that she was in the room until just then.

"Are you going to be alright?" Connie asked.

"Sure mom" Eve said.

John walked with her to Connie's guest room and made sure she would be ok.

"This is entirely my fault Evie" he said sitting on the bed in that dark room.

"No it isn't John you could never have known Jessie was that gone" Eve said "we'll get them back have faith"

"How can you be so calm?" he asked even more frustrated at the fact his wife was so calm.

"I'm not I just know how to hide it better" she replied.

John rubbed his tired eyes and just continued to stare at the ceiling. He wasn't tired but he didn't know what else to do. He would never get a good night sleep till he knew his kids were safe.

"I'm going out" John announced getting up from the bed.

"You aren't going to help the matter you are only going to piss Jessie off and then she could very well kill our children"

"It's better that the kids know that their dad did everything in his power to try and save them instead of sitting on his ass doing nothing" spat putting on his coat.

"Fine I don't care anymore get yourself killed but God help me John if anything happens to those children I will never forgive you" Eve yelled as he walked out of the room.

James was just arriving as John was coming down the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?" James asked.

"Out" was John's reply as he brushed passed his father in law into the night.

"What the hell was that about?" James asked Connie

"Be damned if I know"

To be continued …

A/N: Ok folks I am sad to say that there is only one more chapter left to this story and damn is it going to be a good one. I promise it'll be up by late tomorrow evening. But the good news is there will be a sequel that will be titled: Like We Never Loved At All. Also for you Perfect/ Perfection fans the last chapter of Perfection is all written out and half typed so that should be up within the week also and the prequel I asked you guys about will be up soon after that. Also look out for my new story that I'm writing with my girl Tiff called Only The Strong Survive. But no worries I intend to show equal time to all my fan fics that I happen to still be working on. So until then I would like to thank all my loyal fans for just putting up with me. With that I am out so peace and much love.

Ashley


	43. Chapter 43

Eve sat brushing her hair in the mirror. She looked so calm and serene on the outside but inside she was anything but. John had not been heard from since he took off last night and Eve felt bad for what she had said to him before he left. For the past couple of months John has seemed more on edge than she had ever seen him before. She wasn't sure if it had to do with Jessie or if something else entirely. She shook her head, her John problems would have to wait. She was going to go check on Braylen in the hospital and then after that she had no idea.

"You ready to go Evie" James asked sticking his head into the room.

"When did you get here?" she asked surprised to see him.

"About the same time that your husband took off" he replied.

"I don't want to talk about him right now can we please go check on my baby" she said walking past him.

"Why do I even bother trying to be supportive?" he asked himself "it's not like those are my grandkids that are missing or anything"

"Eve and John are just worried" Connie rationalized.

"I know" James said.

"Hey baby boy" Eve cooed seeing Braylen awake and alert.

He instantly smiled when he saw his mother. His little arms reached for her and she carefully picked him up.

"It's ok baby mama is here" she rubbed his back and cuddled him close.

"Bout time you got here" John made his presence known.

"Have you been here all night?" Eve asked.

"I explained the situation to one of the janitors and they let me stay with him" John said walking over to Eve and kissing the top of his son's head. Braylen smiled up at his dad and began babbling excitedly to himself. Then he pointed to the bandage that he was now sporting on his lower stomach.

"Hmm my poor baby has a boo boo I guess I need to give him a kiss to make him feel better" she kissed every inch of his little face. He laughed at his mom.

"We will get his brothers and sister back baby" John said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I know we will" she said hesitantly.

After a considerable amount of Eve bitching at people they were able to take Braylen home against the doctor's better judgment. Eve had sent John to bed the moment they had gotten back to her mother's house but he had refused unless both Eve and Braylen went with him. She agreed and half of the Cena family retired to Connie's guest room. Braylen lay asleep in his father's arms. Eve sat at the end of the bed staring at the pristine white curtains. Then her eyes scanned the darkness of the hard wood floor and how it contrasted with the light cream color of the area rug. Little things she had never noticed before. Her phone began vibrating on the nightstand next to her. She debated whether or not to answer it but in the end she relented.

"Hello" she said moving away from the bed and heading for the guest bathroom. She quietly shut the door behind her.

John had woken up when the phone went off crept over to the door and listened to the conversation going on.

"_Listen and listen well I am only going to say this once Genevieve so get it right the first time if you ever want to see your little brats alive again you will meet me at the abandoned mill just outside Birmingham in 4 hours … come alone if I even suspect you brought anyone else with you I will kill your kids"_

"Abandoned mill just outside Birmingham … ok I'll be there in 4 hours" Eve said "alone" she added for good measure.

The line went dead and with shaking hands she turned the door knob and let herself out of the bathroom. John was still asleep or at least he looked to still be asleep with Braylen.

She fingered the cross around her neck, it had been a Christmas present one year and she never took it off "Lord give me strength to do what I need to do" she whispered. She quickly threw one a pair of black sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Next she put her long brown hair into a tight bun. She moved back over to the bed. She kissed Braylen's cheek and whispered that she loved him. She kissed John softly on the lips, she wanted to wake him up and explain what she had to do but he would never let her go by herself.

"I love you both" she moved to the door. With one last look she steeled her nerves and left the room.

As soon as John heard the door shut he moved Braylen over and got up out of bed. He grabbed his cell phone out of his bag and dialed a number that was becoming all too familiar to him.

"DT I am going to need your help again man"

Meanwhile with Shelly …

She had just gotten home from shopping for the baby. She was kicking up a storm at the moment and Shelly couldn't help but smile. She had so much love for the little girl growing inside her.

"I've picked out a name for you little one" she rubbed her protruding belly. "Skylar Jailynn Cena"

The baby kicked a little more "I guess you like your name … I hope your daddy approves"

"John is a good man" she said to her unborn daughter "he just has his priorities screwed up … I don't believe he has told his wife about you but don't worry he will eventually and he'll love you just like he does his other children"

Shelly knew what it was like to grow up without parental influences and she would be damned if her daughter didn't have both her parents in her life. She felt incredibly guilty putting John in such a compromising position, she honestly didn't want to cause his family any harm, she just wanted her daughter to have a father.

She went into her kitchen and began to make herself a strawberry and banana smoothie when she thought she saw someone looking into her kitchen window. It was dark outside but she swore she had seen two pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Your mommy has seen too many horror movies little one" Shelly said taking a sip of her freshly made smoothie.

She decided to get off her feet so she had a seat on the couch and turned on the TV but she couldn't get rid of the sneaking feeling that someone was watching her. She ended up dozing off on the couch. A crash coming from her kitchen woke her up sometime later she was dazed and confused, she wait a few seconds to see if she heard anything. She barely breathed, and then she heard footsteps. She felt her heart in her throat; the footsteps were getting closer with every passing second. She got off the couch as fast as she could and moved as fast as her pregnant body would take her to the front door. But before she could get to safety the ugliest man she had ever seen in her life grabbed her. She tried not to panic but it was very hard not to. She wanted to scream but she wouldn't let herself. One thing was clear she would not let this man hurt her baby. With every ounce of courage she had she kneed the man in the groin and took off as fast as she could.

Adam kneeled over in pain but forced himself to move through the pain. He watched as Cena's mistress got into her car and drove away. He hopped into his own ride and followed her. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to come with him and Jessie would be able to use her as a pawn to help in their plan to break up Eve and John. No one was supposed to be killed or hurt but Jessie had already broken that by killing TJ. So now here he was chasing this poor pregnant girl, on the slick back roads of Tampa, Florida. This could not end well at all.

Shelly looked in her rear view mirror to see her attacker was still following her. The fear was almost paralyzing by now.

"Please God I don't want to die" Shelly begged to whatever higher power that would help keep her alive. But the prayers were not answered. In an instant her car lost control sending it flipping across the road and into a ditch.

Adam stopped his car and got out. His eyes wide with shock ... he had never meant to hurt anyone. Bile rose in his throat, he keeled over and vomited right there in the middle of the road. He wanted to pull his own hair out he could not believe that this had happened. Tears left his remorseful eyes, he couldn't do this anymore ... he wouldn't do this anymore. He was done, no revenge was worth this price. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911 and had a seat on the side of the road ready and willing to be taken into custody.

Eve looked at the dirty old mill from the road. She parked her car and squeezed in between the gap of the chain link fence. Wiping the dirt off of her outfit she walked into the building that held her kids.

"Hello" Eve's voice echoed through the abandoned building.

There was silence. Eve was beginning to second guess herself, what if this was all a trap and her kids weren't even in this rat infested scum trap. She moved cautiously towards the center of the building.

"Don't move any closer" Jessie ordered from the shadows.

"Let's get this over and done with because I have an 11:30 curfew" Eve rolled her eyes.

"Are you alone?" Jessie asked.

"Just me, myself and I" Eve swung her arms carelessly back and forth "and well of course you ... so I guess it's me, myself and you"

"Will you shut up!" Jessie shouted "you are even more annoying than I remembered"

"What's the matter Jessie did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Eve teased Jessie "or better yet didn't wake up in the bed you wanted to this morning"

"You do know I have the power to kill you and your children at this very second right" Jessie said.

Eve swallowed hard, she was well aware that her life and the lives of her children rested in this psycho's hands.

"Yeah I'm aware" Eve said as confidently as she could.

"It's a pity that we hate each other so much because we could have made a great team making John suffer for what he did to the both of us" Jessie said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eve asked confused.

"You mean you don't know about John's little 19 year old mistress" Jessie faked being shocked.

"You are lying" Eve said through gritted teeth.

"Think about it Evie where was your saint of a husband while you were giving birth to your sons ... I'll tell you where in the arms of another woman"

"Why should I believe you?" Eve asked, but her defense was weakening. She wasn't prepared for something like this.

"Because I hired her" Jessie laughed a little to herself "but not even I could have imagined that she'd get pregnant with his baby ... that was the icing on the cake"

"I don't believe a god damn word that is coming out of your mouth" Eve wished for nothing more than a gun at that moment she wanted nothing more than to shoot this bitch between her creepy little eyes.

Jessie stepped out of the shadows for a moment to throw a folder down to Eve. Pictures fell out of the folder. She bent down to pick them up and wanted to throw up upon looking closely at the pictures. Jessie had been telling the truth all along.

"You want him so badly then fine he is yours I give up now" Eve said broken.

"Hmmm ... that was way too easy and almost no fun" Jessie replied almost sadly.

"I should just kill you and get it over with" Jessie said.

"I just want my kids" Eve said "as soon as I get them back I'm leaving I promise you that ... you can have John he isn't worth all this trouble"

"But how do I know that I can trust you to that I mean I could let you walk out of here with your children at this very moment and by some miracle you and John could find a way to work it out and then all my hard work and planning would be shot to hell"

"Fine Jessie kill me but let my kids go ... please they didn't do anything they are just innocent children"

"If you insist" Jessie cocked her gun and pointed it right at Eve's head "wait this isn't fun either ... don't move"

Jessie returned a few minutes later with Jayson and Zoey.

"Mama" Jayson yelled.

"It's ok baby it will all be over soon" Eve told him.

"I just wanna go home" Jayson cried. He knew that boys shouldn't cry but he didn't know what else to do he was scared. Zoey was deathly pale and very quiet.

"Now kids you get to watch your mother die"

"No" Jayson yelled "please don't kill her ... let us go"

"I can't do that Jayson" Jessie said.

"Why not ... you don't really want to kill us do you?" Jayson asked.

"I never wanted to kill anyone" Jessie took her attention off of Eve.

This was the opening Eve needed she sprinted towards the stairs that led to the second level.

"All I ever wanted was for John to love me ... is that too much to ask" Jessie said momentarily forgetting where she was or what she was supposed to be doing.

"But it's not our fault that dad doesn't love you ... maybe you just aren't the right type of person for him"

"Wait a minute why am I getting advice on my love life from a 6 year old" Jessie asked coming back to reality.

"Actually I'm 8" Jayson said.

"Who cares" Jessie yelled turning back to where Eve once was.

"You little brat" she said turning the gun on Jayson.

Jayson's eyes got wide with fear and he began shaking. Eve burst through the door and speared Jessie to the ground.

"Jayson ... grab Zoey and Jonathan and get as far from here as you can"

"But what about you" Jayson countered.

"Go" Eve shouted still wrestling with Jessie.

Jayson grabbed Zoey's hand and they both ran as fast as they could to where their little brother was being kept. They grabbed him and ran out of the building and didn't stop till they reached the main road. Where they met their dad.

"Oh thank god you guys are ok" John said taking all 3 children into his arms.

"Were fine but you have to go save mommy ... she is wrestling with the crazy lady with the gun" Jayson said.

"Stay here with the police ok" John ordered as he began running towards the building.

"Dad be careful" Jayson yelled to him.

John could hear yelling and things crashing from the floor above as he entered the building. He check the gun at his back and began climbing the stairs. Taking two at a time as quietly as he could. He thanked Vince McMahon for sending him on all that Marine training for his part in the movie. He had never thought it would come in handy in real life ... boy was he wrong.

Jessie was standing over Eve with a gun pointed straight at her chest.

"Jessie put the gun down now" John ordered having a gun of his own trained right at the back of Jessie's head.

"You see the difference between you and me John is I will actually use a gun" Jessie smugly said not even bothering to turn around.

John pulled the trigger and a bullet whipped by Jessie's left ear and exploded into the wall a few feet away.

"I'd re-think that comment if I were you" John said "now let me repeat myself put the gun down now"

She dropped the gun and turned to face John with her hands up in the air.

"You know John the forceful side of you is a definate turn on"

"Oh please I think I am going to be sick" Eve remarked from her spot on the floor. "You both deserve each other" she said getting to her feet ... I'm done".

"Eve baby what are you talking about?" John asked afraid that some how she had found out about Shelly.

"I can't believe you John ... while I was giving birth to our children ... that is beyond forgiveable and not only that I had to gind out from her"

"You are right but in my defense I was drunk and wasn't thinking rationally ... if I could take it back I would"

"That seems to be a pattern with you John going out and getting drunk at some bar instead of facing your problems like a man"

"I will admit that but please baby don't do this I love you too much to loose you"

Eve looked into his eyes and could see the tears that were falling. But she couldn't take anymore. She shook her head and began to walk away. But Jessie wasn't finished she picked up the gun once again and took aim at Eve.

John didn't even have time to yell it was instantanious. Jessie pulled the trigger just as he pushed Eve out of the way taking the bullet in the chest.

"No what have I done" Jessie looked shocked and the limp form of the man she claimed to love. She couldn't take the overwhelming guilt she turned the gun on herself.

"John oh my god ... John please don't die"

John coughed a little bit and groaned "Damn that hurt"

"John you are alive" Eve was totally and completely out of control by now she didn't know whether she wanted to burst into tears or kill John herself.

John removed the shirt he had been wearing to reveal a Kelvar vest. "Whoever invented these things should be given the Nobel Peace Prize" he said carefully sitting up. He winced as he went to move his shoulder "that's gonna leave a mark"

"Why would you do something so foolish ... you could have been killed"

"I couldn't let you die like that" he said placing some stray hair that had fallen into the face behind her ear "I love you too much to watch you die"

"I can't do this John ... it hurts too much" there were tears running down her cheeks.

John wiped them away with his thumb "we can work this out baby please don't give up on us"

Eve was tempted to just forget about everything that had happened and take John back and love him no matter what. She bit her bottom lips so hard that she could taste blood. John cellphone ruined the moment. He gave her a appologetic look before answering it.

"I'll be there soon"

"Jessie was working with Adam, he broke into Shelly's home and chased her in his car till she crashed and landed in a ditch. They got her to the hospital and got the baby out, she lived long enough to see the baby and give her the name Skylar Jailynn ... I have to go" he explained.

"Goodbye John" Eve said tearfully.

John nodded in understanding, he knew that she wouldn't be at the house when he returned and he accepted her decision.

The End ...


End file.
